Show Me Love
by Crazy-Fairy
Summary: Tsukushi is a reckless girl who came from a welathy family. Being a rich man's daughter, reporter's and other publicist sought after her. On one of her escapades, Tsukasa Doumyouji saw her; and he can't help but be attracted to her. The next thing the w
1. First Time He Saw Her

"**SHOW ME LOVE"**

**CHAPTER ONE: First Time He Saw Her**

**-**

Inside the Royal Casino, a group of men in suits inside the private side of the room has their undivided attention to their game of poker. The huge room has three sets of round table.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but I believe the luck's on my side." The old man smiled widely as he reached for the mountain of colored chips after showing his cards to the others.

A petite young man smirked who was wearing a long black overcoat to the confusion of the others, he was the only person who wore an overcoat inside, add the hat he have that almost cover his face. "Not so fast, old man," he smiled in amusement as he showed his card. "A royal plush." He taunted.

The old man's face turned red as he looked at the card. "You're cheating!"

As he yelled at the petite boy, everyone's attention turned to them. The F4, who were currently playing with the others on one of the other tables, stopped their game with irritation as they also looked at the commotion.

"Somebody better shut that guy's mouth or I'll beat him!" an irritated Tsukasa who has been concentrating on his card suddenly said in a dangerous tone. He really hates it when somebody bothers him.

Soujirou smirked, "You're more than welcome, my friend. I happen to hate whiny people."

Before anyone could act, the smirking petite boy stood up and collect his chips, he was not even disturb at the old man's accusation, which was not true.

"You can't get away that easily here, boy!" the man clapped his hand, and a group of men who looked like bodyguards surrounded the place, much to the F4 leader's irritation.

The boy just continued his task and started to walk away after it.

"Get him!" The old man pointed to the boy, then he looked around the table, "Why don't you let your guards get that cheating boy too, he cheats with all of us." He convinced the others.

As the guards were closing on him, he smirked as he continued to walk while whistling. Man, it was always like this in the end. Losers' always tends to take their revenge in one way or another.

"Should we help the guy?" Akira asked. "He sure doesn't look like a cheater."

"What's with it to us?" Tsukasa asked. "Why help when we won't get something that we want from him."

"You--" whatever Akira's saying was cut off as the ramble on the private room started.

The guards fell down one after the other, the petite boy sure was strong. His moves were calculated and he was sure with his attacks.

He bowed cockily to his angered and impressed audience. As he bowed, his hat fell from his head, and a rich long auburn hair appeared for anyone on the room to see.

"A Girl!" almost everyone said in surprise.

He or rather she was still smiling widely with amusement as she stood straight.

"Why, if it isn't Tsukushi Makino!" the old man who called her a cheater remarked with surprise. The people around started to murmur something about her.

"Why, she's the daughter of Mr. Eiren Makino, the CEO and President of the Makino group of companies!"

Tsukasa's irritation turned into something else, a mixture of curiosity and interests. He was now looking intently at the still cocky petite young lady near the exit door. Who was this Tsukushi Makino that stirred the attention of the whole room full of men? He thought.

Tsukushi's voice suddenly boomed at the room. "Well, nice to gamble with you people, ciao!" then she took her leave with a smirk.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Outside the Royal Casino Tsukushi shook off her coat and dropped it on the back of her silver Mercedez sports. She then dropped her stack of colored chips on top of her coat, she grinned, she would definitely use the chips on other Casino's.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Who do you think was that girl?" Tsukasa asked.

Soujirou and Akira exchanged a knowing look. Tsukasa was finally having a feeling towards the opposite sex, other than his usual irritation and anger.

"Ah, love!" Akira chirped. "Really do come in the most unexpected places."

Tsukasa reached out for his babbling friend, "I didn't mention anything about love! I'm just curious about who she was."

"Curiosity can lead to love, dear friend." Soujirou added.

Before Tsukasa could retaliate, Rui stood up, "Let's go, I'm tired."

"You're always tired!" the trio quipped after Rui.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next day, Tsukasa called someone that early in the morning. "Doumyouji-sama, what can I do for you?" the voice in the other line greeted with respect.

"I want you to give me a full report about a certain girl name Tsukushi Makino, I want it this afternoon, that's all." The man from the other line did not even had the chance to reply as Tsukasa put the phone down.

"What's with this sudden interest with a girl?" Tsukasa's older sister, Tsubaki, who just arrived last night from America asked as she heard her brother's conversation on the phone.

Tsukasa smiled mysteriously before retelling his sister about the incident at the casino. "You see, she's not a primpy kind of girl and she's definitely tough."

Tsubaki smiled softly. "A perfect pair for Tsukasa Doumyouji, it's about time she comes into your life."

Tsukasa's vein popped, "Don't say stupid things, sister!"

"You're the stupid one, stupid!" his sister ranted back, "You won't recognize your own feelings even if it hits you on the nose!"

"You!" Tsukasa growled, "Why did you ever bother to come back here when all you'll do was to irritate me!"

Tsubaki smirked as she ruffled Tsukasa's messy-curly hair, "That's the idea, dummy!"

Tsukasa glowered at her as Tsubaki started to leave.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The next day…..**

"I heard that you've been messing up the casino's again last night, Tsukushi," Eiren Makino confirmed.

Tsukushi looked up from her bowl of cereals as a wicked smile appeared on her lips, "And I won it all."

Her father laughed, "I thought so!"

Her mother, Lena Makino, shook her head with disapprovement, "I really don't understand why you do this stuff, Tsukushi, a fine lady doesn't do such horror."

Tsukushi chuckled, "Really mother, those snobs' tea parties that you're attending were alienating you."

Lena's eyes bulged, "Of course not, I'm just looking after your future, a husband doesn't like a reckless lady for a bride, and I attend parties not just because of social calls, but it's also part of the business."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, she won't understand the rules of the rich even if she's one of them. She was just born different. She has a craving to be free from those rules.

"Anyway, speaking of husband," her mother continued, "I think you're in age enough to marry, and a friend of mine thinks you'll be perfect for their son, Ken. What a very fine young man"

Eiren's brow furrowed, "You mean the son of the shipping magnate?

"Yes, of course!"

"A good choice, but don't narrow down your choice yet my dear," Mr. Makino said, "I'm still waiting for the Doumyouji's or the Nishikado's to "talk" to us."

Lena's smile brightened, "But of course, I only want the best for our only daughter, don't you want to add the Mimasaka's and the Hanazawa's?"

"I heard that the Hanazawa's were joining forces with the Todou's and well, the son of Mr. and Mrs. Mimasaka is currently enjoying the company of older women."

"They're out then, anyway, do pray that the Doumyouji's will contact us soon, they are the richest of all our choices. But I do hope that Tsukushi will have the time to at least meet Ken, it's not bad to always have another choice if everything didn't fall into plan."

Tsukushi looked at her parents with disbelief. They were talking about her as if she's not there and her future was just like another business. Well, what did she expect?

"How about it, Tsukushi," her mother turned to her, "You will have to meet Ken sometime, since the Doumyouji's are not yet contacting us. I guess it's time you come along with me when I attend some parties."

Tsukushi just stare at her mother who was smiling charmingly. She got up from her chair while wiping her mouth, "I don't know mother, got so much to do."

Lena's smile faded, "Tsukushi Makino, it's best if you follow my suggestion or you'll end up just like Haruka Midori…"

"Who was she?" Tsukushi asked.

"Exactly my point!" her mother said.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, expect her mother to watch over the scams and downfalls of the has been's. "Anyway, I'll see you later guys," she kissed both her parents on their cheeks before she headed out.

"Really Eiren, your daughter needs a little taming, she's done enough bad publicity." Lena said after their daughter exited the room. "It's time for her to be engage to someone."

Eiren nodded in agreement to his wife, "And do you think that Ken was the right someone for her?"

"I don't know, but we could try, Ken is every bit the gentleman, Tsukushi would probably just make fun of him." Lena shrugged, "You know your daughter."

"We'll see."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

At the Doumyouji mansion that morning, Tsukasa was having his breakfast when a man in black suit approached him.

Tsukasa's brow shot up, "Did I not tell everyone not to bother me when I'm eating!"

The man backed away a little, "My apologies sir, but I thought you might want the results about Ms. Tsukushi Makino right away."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place," Tsukasa's demeanor calmed as he took the portfolio.

The black-suited man disappeared once Tsukasa has his hand on the folder.

Tsukasa smiled mischievously as he read about the girl name Tsukushi. "Interesting…."

"What is it that you're holding, son?" Kaede emerged to the room and sat at the other end of the table. The maids started to serve to the lady of the house.

Tsukasa shrugged before he talked about Tsukushi.

"Ah….the Makino heiress…" Kaede's eyes sparkled as she think about what the Makino groups could do to the Doumyouji Empire after they join forces. "I heard about her but I never had the chance to meet her yet, she will be a nice choice for you if you asked me, except for the rumors about her being 'different', but that can be change."

Tsukasa's brow shot up once again, "Mother, you do know that I'm calling the shot not you, so back off!"

"I know that son, but making sure that she'll be a part of the family through her parents won't hurt," Kaede said as she called for her personal assistant.

"Yes madam?"

"Contact the Makino's, I want a private meeting with them."

The assistant vowed before leaving.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hey Kushi, you're late!" Yuki complained as Tsukushi parked her car in front of her.

"Sorry, can't help it." Tsukushi said as Yuki got inside the car.

"Nice outfit, if it wasn't for the car, people might mistake you for an…errr…." Yuki said as she looked at Tsukushi's tattered pants, a sleeve-torn black top, and a black slipper.

Tsukushi smirked, "Like a commoner," she shrugged. "It's not that bad."

Yuki laughed, "You're weird, Kushi."

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Imagine that…" Tsukasa grinned as he saw a car parked not far away from them.

"What is it with you today Tsukasa? It seems like there's nothing that could make your day bad." Akira noticed.

"You're right," Soujirou said as he fill in Akira and Rui about Kaede's plan and that Tsukasa had some investigation about Tsukushi Makino, "And there my friend," he motioned for the car, "Tsukasa now know that his princess was just on his kissing distance and yet he never notice her before."

"Geez, now I know," Akira looked excitedly on the car also, "I never knew that the Makino heiress was schooling here at Eitoku also."

Tsukasa glared at his friend at the back seat of his car, "Now that you know, I expect you to stay away from her."

"Geez man," Akira chuckled, "Even if she's as pretty as a goddess, I won't exchange the older woman that I'm dating for her."

"Better be it….. or else…" Tsukasa warned.

"And who's with her?" Rui asked.

Soujirou smirked, "Looks good enough to eat!"

Tsukasa looked at the two girls again who was getting out of the car, "Her friend looks just like a commoner to me."

Soujirou laughed, "And what do you think about your princess? She look more like the commoner one."

"Weird girl!" Tsukasa complained as he assessed Tsukushi's attire, he even wince when he saw that she was not even wearing a shoes. "I'll make sure that she has to wear clothes properly when she becomes my girl….with that clothes now, I can't take her anywhere."

"Maybe she just loves to clothe herself differently," Akira commented, "Just look the way she dressed last night at the Casino."

"She looked cute though." Rui muttered.

Tsukasa's vein popped, he's feeling jealous even if it's only a comment for Tsukushi. "You! Just shut up!"

The F3 laughed at him in unison.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So, are you gonna go out with this Ken guy?" Yuki asked with excitement.

Tsukushi raised her brow as if thinking Yuki's words over. While driving to school, she told Yuki about the Ken-guy and her parents' talk about some silly-engagement. And as they walked to their school building, it's like Yuki's the one who was so excited about the 'mythical' date, which meant, NO, she's not going even if it kills her!

She slung her backpack on her right shoulder as she said, "No, why should I go out with some guy I don't know?" her forehead was starting to wrinkle.

Yuki shrugged, "But it would be fun though, I mean, I don't even know how it feels to be in a date and you don't have to pay your dinner or something like that."

Tsukushi put an arm on her friend's shoulder, trust her friend to be so happy even in a most simple way. Yuki's from an average class of family, she happened to be at Eitoku since she's intelligent and the Makino foundation was backing her up. They hit it off the first time they met and they become the best of friends even if they have a different personality. Yuki was shy and silent, she's only speaking what's in her mind when it's only Tsukushi whose around, while Tsukushi was loud and lively, she loves to be different, to party and to just defy the so-called rules of the rich and famous. Maybe that's why they became friends, they complimented each other. "Why, I treat you sometimes though." Tsukushi said a while.

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Not just sometimes, I guess always. And thank you for that too, but you know, maybe it's different when a guy treats you or something like that." She shrugged.

"So basically, you want to go on a date?" Tsukushi's mind started to work.

Yuki nodded.

"Ha!" Tsukushi snapped her fingers. "Why don't WE go on a date with Ken. I'm planning on letting you go alone but knowing you, you probably won't meet him, so let's enjoy a free dinner and the companion of a gentleman." She said the last words sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Yuki rolled her eyes, "Why do I feel like you've planned this already before I even began to say anything?"

Tsukushi fake innocence, "Why Yuki, you must be mistaken. I just want you to be with me when I saw this guy mom's referring."

"Duh! I've known you so long, Kushi, maybe more than your own parents knew you….you just want to pissed your parents off when that Ken-guy starts to report that you've got a chaperone on your date! So stop the act, weird woman," Yuki said while smirking.

"Hey! I'm not weird!"

"Tell that to the marines!"

They were still arguing when the bell for the first class rang….

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The two friends were paying their lunch at the counter of the school cafeteria, their morning class were already finished, they were on their way to look for somewhere to sit when Yuki tripped on a chair……or so they thought.

"What the fuck!" Tsukushi cursed as she looked behind her. She saw Yuki sprawled on the floor and her lunch can never be called a lunch anymore.

"Poor people really have no finesse!" one girl who was sitting on the chair near where Yuki sat said while looking at her, technically, it was the girl's foot that cause Yuki's fall.

Tsukushi's face started to turn red because of anger, it's been a while, no, it's been for always since Yuki stepped at Eitoku that these snobs tries to bitch on her friend, they all think that being face to face with a commoner is a sin.

"Well, if it isn't the VERY bitch herself!" Tsukushi muttered with disgust, "Hmmm….eating lunch with your common bitches, eh. What? Planning something more evil plot, I suppose…"

"Stay out of this, Makino!" Asai muttered while flipping her hair to her back. "If it weren't for your much respected parents, students and other people in the well-respected society won't even recognize you…"

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Tsukushi's eyes narrowed as she helped Yuki on her feet.

"You know, stealing is really a very serious crime, y'know?" Asai shrugged as her airhead friends' snigger.

"Stealing!"

"Ow, princess, don't you watch the news or read the society pages, you're on the headline for the scam that you did last night, and if you really want to marry a decent guy, I suggest to stop befriending poor people and stop pulling stunts just like what you did on the casino's."

Tsukushi smiled tightly, if Asai is not a girl and a whiny as a chicken's butt, she would have spank her but she'll reconsider, her hands was not worth aching for Asai's face. "Really Asai, I'm not stealing but your puny brain won't know the difference right and don't preach me with those damn words of yours 'coz you're not my mom, thank god! Since my mom's one-billion per cent prettier and nicer than you are, so I'll be careful if I were you, you might be the one who'll end up being a very poor old maid!" with that said, Tsukushi walked away together with Yuki.

Asai was left with her friends, dumbfounded, "Huh……."

As Tsukushi and Yuki walked out at the lunchroom, not far away on the side, the F4 were seated, the commotion really took their attention, specially the curly-haired guy….

"Remind me to visit that girl's locker later," Tsukasa said while playing the red tag on his hands. "Nobody messes with my girl…"

"Tsukasa, let me remind you, she's not yours yet…" Akira teased.

"Shut up!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**At the Doumyouji Building….**

"Hello, Mr. Makino?" Doumyouji Kaede spoke as someone picked up the phone on the other line.

"Yes, who's this?"

"I'm Doumyouji Kaede, I assume you've heard about me…."

"Of course, of course, who wouldn't know you Madame…"

"I called to speak about my son and your daughter….and I guess a phone call won't clear all the details…." Kaede let her words hang.

"I understand," the man on the other line agreed as he knew what they were talking about already. "We could arrange something about this meeting."

"I'll expect you and your wife at one of the restaurant the Doumyouji's owns, "she gave the exact location of the restaurant.

"We'll be there, Mrs. Doumyouji."

"Okay then." She hung up the phone afterwards.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hi this is Shierri. I'm still the same author but with different penname since my previous account was deactivated. But I'll keep coming back…hehe (winks)**


	2. A Date For Three

Thanks to my first three reviewers and to their wonderful and encouraging reviews, hope you like this chapter, and yeah, I'm gonna upload as soon as possible I'm just busy with my thesis and all that…anyway thanks to **hyperchica11**, **GreenCookie**, **XxSwtDreamerxX1**, I'm really happy to hear your praise….

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**CHAPTER TWO: A Date For Three**

"This is it! Our long wait for the Doumyouji's to contact us has come to an end!" Mr. Makino ranted with a grin after he put the receiver back to its cradle.

Lena walked towards her husband with a joyous look. "Who's in the phone anyway?"

"It's Mrs. Kaede Doumyouji, and she wants to have a meeting with us at one of their restaurant, I'm sure that this is about the matching of her son and our daughter."

"That's lovely darling! Wait till our daughter hears this, and what's more, we'll be the envy of our friends and business associates, it's a good thing I'm having tea with the Shinori's, they're hoping too that the Doumyouji's will contact them but I guess we're lucky besides it's not like they're richer than us!" Lena mused.

Mr. Makino smiled to his stunning and socialite wife as he spoke, "I know how much you're overwhelm about this news dear, but I guess it will be better if we keep silent 'till our meeting with Mrs. Doumyouji is over."

Mrs. Makino shrugged with a pout, "If you insist." Then she reached for a magazine and browse through it.

Eiren brought his hands to his chin, "But our main problem was Tsukushi, you know how spirited your daughter is……she'll probably hide in Timbukto before she hears about our wonderful news for her."

A wicked grin appeared on Lena's lips, plans were starting to form in her head. "Well, I'll be the one to convince her and I'll make sure she'll hear our news before she can flee, I'll lock her to her room if I have to. You know how teenagers think, rebelling is natural for them, it's in our hands how to make them understand that what we're doing is for their own sake."

"Dear, you're forgetting that we're talking about our own daughter, she can be as willful as you, I bet that she'll jump out of windows or make holes on the wall or in the ceiling if she has to…."

"That's a possibility…" Mrs. Makino agreed, as she dusted off her dress with imaginary dust. "But my plan won't end there, you'll see, all things will be put to their places in time, and Tsukushi is still our daughter so there's no way we can't understand her."

Mr. Makino smiled as he approached his wife and gave her a kiss, "That's what I love about you my dear, except for your beauty and grace, you're still strong and wise, there's no doubt where did Tsukushi got her spunk, she's just like you when I first met you."

"Imagine that," Mrs. Makino quirked her brows with a smile as if she was back at the old days, "And I still remember how you'll try to irritate me."

Mr. Makino laughed, "A guy's got to do what he's gotta do to gain a woman's attention and affection."

"But all you gain from me was anger."

"But I didn't give up and in the end you admitted you love me too."

"Just because you scared the hell out of me while you're piloting your family's private helicopter, I was so scared then and it's still a mystery how you manage to make me come with you back then."

"Simple. You wanted to be with me."

They both laughed.

"I wish our daughter would find love and happiness the way we found it with each other."

"She will. I'll turn the whole world upside down if I have to," Mr. Makino declared.

"I've heard about Doumyouji Tsukasa, and I've seen him once before on a party, he's with his mother and sister, just looking at him, I believe that he can handle our daughter well."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Here we are," Tsukushi announced, she stopped her car in front of a fancy looking restaurant.

Yuki looked down on herself with consciousness, "Do you think it'll be alright?"

"It'll be fine. If it's not then we'll just have to kick that Ken-guy out of the restaurant." Tsukushi jumped off her car, she was wearing the same type of clothes like the one she wore at school, though she was wearing a color yellow and the same goes for her bright yellow slipper. All in all, Yuki looked more presentable with her pastel color knee high dress and slip-ons.

Tsukushi marched at the entrance with her head held high and without a care, with Yuki just right behind her. The guard just scratched his head with bafflement as he held the glass door open, his bafflement could be seen in his face, he can't decide whether to stop the punkish woman for her clothes though he can't since he knew she's from the ever-rich and famous Makino clan.

The crowd inside looked at their way as they approached the table they were designated as the manager welcome them and showed them to their table.

With sheer coincidence, the F4 with Shizuka and Shigeru were dining at the same restaurant. And they were just a table away from Tsukushi's table.

"I know her!" Shigeru squealed.

"Louder your voice more, I don't think they've heard you in Europe!" Tsukasa said with irritation, Shigeru's really annoying.

"Isn't she Tsukushi Makino," Shizuka added as they all looked at her, "I've heard she doesn't attend social parties, any occasion at that, I heard about her but this is the first time I've seen her."

Shigeru just pouted with Tsukasa's remark then smiled. She will not just let Shizuka bring all the news about her idol. "I saw her do some modeling at 'BEAT' magazine. It was a sports oriented and gear magazine. I read that its owner was one of her personal friend, it only requires her to kind of use the sports stuff while they take her picture without her changing her favorite style in clothes. I really love her picture where she was riding a big black motorbike, I think she's cool, there's also this portion about her answering some questions, and where the readers could send questions and stuff then the magazine will forward it to her."

"I agree that she's cool and all, but give me a break," Soujirou muttered with a disbelief in his eyes as he surveyed Tsukushi's clothes. "Can't she wear something nice here at the restaurant?"

Shigeru grumbled, "She's really cool, you see she's not pretending to be anyone by putting uncomfortable clothes if she don't want to. She has her own style and she can really express herself even though the socialites and media were criticizing her but she doesn't care a wit about them, she's really strong and has a lot of guts, that's why she's my idol, and mind you she always says what she wanted to say."

"Not to mention that she's cute," Rui smiled.

Tsukasa glared at Rui, but Rui seemed not to notice.

"Okay I agree with you both," Soujirou said, "But still, IT"S A FREAKING RESTAURANT! Even WE follow codes at a restaurant. It feels not right to eat with your clothes looking like……that!"

"Snap out of it Soujirou," Shigeru bantered back, "You're just irk because Tsukushi can eat and enter a restaurant without looking so fabulous and without being conscious."

"Anyway, why don't we all just eat." Akira muttered for the first time.

"I guess not all of us can eat at the moment, there's this curly-head guy who's drooling after the Makino heiress…." Rui taunted.

"I'm not drooling!"

"Yeah right!" the other said in unison.

**At the other table……….**

Ken frowned while seeing two young ladies approaching towards him, why there were two when he's only expecting Tsukushi Makino, his frown turned to a curt smile as they finally stopped at their table. Ken stood up and looked at Yuki with a smile.

"I'm so glad to meet you, Ms. Tsukushi Makino," he greeted while pulling a chair for Yuki.

The two friends looked at each other.

Yuki was trying to correct the mistake but Tsukushi beat her to it, "And I'm Yuki…." Tsukushi said with a big grin.

Ken smiled tightly to her before saying to Yuki in a whisper, "Why bother to bring your friend along while she look like that!"

Yuki smiled back as she looked with a worry-frown to her friend whose smile was still wide even though she heard what the peacock was saying about her.

What a snob! She's thankful this baboon of a peacock assumed that Yuki's her or he'll probably saying pleasant things to her even if he has to lie, rich family expect to be top notch richer by matching their heir or heiress to a richer family. And looking at this guy who's every inch of him speaks gold since he has so many jewelries, for a guy…he'll try to be at her good graces even if it chokes him to death!

"I'm just here to assist her since she's a bit shy and it looks like I'm not needed anymore so I'll occupy another seat." She smiled tightly.

Ken looked at Yuki, "I never thought you're shy, I heard so many things about you but being shy."

Yuki just smiled shyly as she tucked her short hair behind her ears.

Ken turned to Tsukushi, "You look like you can't buy your own meal, so as Ms. Makino's good friend I'll handle your tab."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes before walking to another table, near the F4 and the others. She dragged the chair out and plopped on it with ease.

"How unladylike," Soujirou commented with bewilderment. "Dragging a chair like that…"

"That guy!" Tsukasa muttered angrily, they sure could hear their conversation, "How stupid can he be. I'll beat him to a pulp!"

"It's not like Ms. Makino can't handle it." Akira pointed out.

"The good thing was that, she's seating so near to us! I wonder if I can eat dinner with her!" Shigeru yelped.

"I heard that she's not very nice when it comes to stranger so cut with your fantasies about eating with her." Akira commented.

At Tsukushi's table, the waiter approached her with confusion. "Miss Makino, I thought you're dining with the gentleman?"

Tsukushi smirked as she saw Ken paled after he heard what the waiter said.

"I've decided to eat alone at the last minute, I'm going to have the usual and please, do put Mr. Wasaki's tab on my behalf, he look so pale I believe he needs the money for his hospitalization." She said sarcastically.

The waiter smiled but held himself, how they love the Makino heiress as one of the diners in the restaurant. "As you wish, madam." Then he left.

"Then who are you?" Ken asked indignantly to Yuki.

"I am the real Yuki."

Ken turned his gaze from one to the other. Is this some kind of a joke or a trick! His face reddens in anger in humiliation. He just lost his chance with the Makino heiress. He stood up and started to leave.

"Leaving so soon? You should enjoy your free dinner, you see I barely treat strangers for dinner so better feel lucky about it…"

"A very nice ploy Ms. Makino, why didn't I see it before, you always love to disguise, just like the night at the casino…."

"Don't make me feel bad or guilty about it 'coz I'm not." She said with a smirk.

He released a haggard breath before turning away.

"How ill-educated! After he ordered some food for the both of you he suddenly left without thinking about his companion!" she playfully snapped, not caring if people heard her speech, as Yuki joined her. In the end, they ate both foods.

**A while later…**

"Damn, I'm so full," Yuki smiled as she drank from her glass of red wine after they ate.

"Me too," Tsukushi said while finishing her mashed potato, "I feel like sleeping after."

"What shall we do with the remaining foods?" Yuki asked looking at the untouched foods.

Tsukushi shrugged before calling the waiter and asked him to wrap the foods. When the waiter return Tsukushi gave the lot to Yuki. "I'm sure your sister will be hungry after her work."

"Very."

As they started to get up, Tsukushi's chair became unbalanced so it banged on Tsukasa's feet.

The rest cannot stop laughing since Tsukasa's trying his damn best to ignore the pain.

"Ow, I'm sorry," Tsukushi smiled curtly then she left without bringing the chair up.

"That girl," Tsukasa murmured with smile and astonishment, "How dare she do this to me and just walk away like that…."

"Because she's Tsukushi Makino…" Rui smiled.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Good evening, Mrs. Doumyouji," Mr. Makino greeted the stiff looking woman. The woman looked tough and sharp, he's thankful that his wife never bother about controlling or taking over at some of their businesses or else, she could end up just like being Mrs. Doumyouji, just looking at her makes you automatically think that she means business and that's the important thing for her.

"Good evening," Kaede greeted in return at the couple in front of her, "Do sit down."

Mr. and Mrs. Makino sat across Mrs. Doumyouji on a large rectangular table, they just arrived at the Maple restaurant.

"I bet you already know why I called on you Mr. Makino," Kaede spoke to Eiren, "And I'll go straight to the point. We both know that the Doumyouji Empire and the Makino Group of Companies are the top-notch businesses here and abroad and it's getting bigger. I know that once our family became one, we'll be more powerful than we could ever imagine, as soon as I heard that the other business tycoon's were also after your daughter for their son and of course, for their business, that's why I made sure that we'll be closing this matter tonight. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we join our businesses?"

Mr. Makino looked at his wife before he spoke, as if he needed some assurance before he said anything, this meeting is a big thing for them all, and one wrong answer then it could be over. "Of course we know that already, and obviously, we're here because we're interested at your idea."

"You mean that you're agreeing with our children's engagement?"

The couple held hands before they smile and say, "We agree."

Mrs. Doumyouji smiled for the first time, even if it was a tight one. "Good. It's settled then, all we have to do is to let our children's meet and announce their engagement."

"We're having a party at our mansion and all the people in the business world are invited, we could let them meet there and announce their engagement." Mrs. Makino suggested.

"A very good plan, I guess nothing can be a problem…"

"Of course…" Mr. Makino agreed. But on the back of his mind and he's sure that Lena can read it too, that their only problem was Tsukushi, she'll sure spit fire when she learned about this.

"Since we're a family at this moment, now we can just relax and have dinner." Kaede motioned the waiters to serve them food.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Guys, I'm home," Tsukushi yelled at the top of her lungs as she entered their living room. It's almost midnight so she knew that her mom and dad were already home.

Mr. Makino looked up from the book he was reading. He's settled on a rectangular sofa while Mrs. Makino was on a single sofa and looking through the invitations.

"Oh there you are daughter, how's your dinner with Ken?" Eiren asked without a care.

Tsukushi blew an exasperated breath as she plopped on another single sofa. "Terrible. How ironic, when mom told me that he's 'quiet a gentleman' but he seems such a dog."

Eiren's eyes narrowed, "Did that kid take advantage of you my dear? I swear I'll blacklist him on the business world when he graduates, I'll make sure nobody trust him enough."

Tsukushi laughed, "Hold down your horses King Arthur, I know how you like to defend your Camelot and all but relax….it's not like your daughter can't handle such guy like him, if he ever take advantage of me, don't you guys think I will beat him to a pulp!"

"What did he do then, to make you so angry and you even call him a dog?" Mr. Makino asked in exasperation while Mrs. Makino rolled her eyes, trust their daughter to make her story as suspense as she could, she loves it when the whole household panicked in her behalf.

Tsukushi told her parents the whole story that happened earlier at the restaurant.

"That's why I'm always proud of you, Princess. You know how to handle a situation." Her father beamed.

"What a jerk! And I thought he was a gentleman and all, I still remembered how he charm the young ladies on the last party that I've gone to. And now, what a snob and a half! I'll probably shoot him if I ever see him standing twenty kilometers away from you, Princess." Mrs. Makino ranted.

Tsukushi cannot help but laugh even harder. "You don't have to do that mom, thanks, I'm just not sure I'm agreeing on having a dinner or whatsoever with him again….."

"It's okay dear girl," Lena assured her daughter. "You don't have to see that guy again."

"Thank you," she said as she stood up, "Now, I'll go ahead and rest, I still got class tomorrow, see you guys and good night."

"Goodnight sweetie.." Mr. and Mrs. Makino said as they kissed her on the forehead.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Everything is fine Tsukasa, I paved the way for you," Mrs. Doumyouji announced as Tsukasa entered the house.

Tsukasa's head shot up, his eyes sharp, "What do you mean paved the way?"

"Oh don't give me those looks, my son, it's not like I'll do something worse."

"Yeah right." He started to walk towards the stairs.

"It's about the Makino heiress…." Kaede's words hang in the air.

Tsukasa suddenly turned around and snapped, "What about her! Don't tell me you did something worse to her? She's also rich, you know, even if she cloth herself like that!"

"Relax, my son," Kaede smirked, "So, you do care for her, huh? That's a good sign, I just know how determine you are when you like something, so I guess we won't have a problem after all….I'll just leave Tsukushi Makino to your hands, besides she's all yours…"

"What are you talking about?" Tsukasa's confusion was starting to irritate him more.

"You're really having no patience eh." Mrs. Doumyouji drank from her wine before she told her son about her meeting with the Makino's and that a few more weeks and Tsukushi Makino will be engage to him.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As Tsukasa was finally in his huge room, he cannot contain his happiness and excitement the news that his mother brought. So he did the only thing he first thought, he jumped around the room while smashing his fist to the air. "YES!"

"For a guy who happened to be the leader of the F4, you sure look so doubtful.." Tsubaki muttered in amusement, though she's happy that Tsukasa was happy.

"Why are you always appearing at times when I'd rather be alone!"

Tsubaki shrugged with a smirk, "Because that's only the moment where I could see you in your most mushy mode."

Tsukasa narrowed his eyes before he grab a pillow and throw it on his sister's head.

He missed as Tsubaki closed the door suddenly, her laughter was radiating on the hallways.

"Damn woman!" though his annoyance never last long since he started to feel happy again.

He picked up the phone and dialed his friends numbers, he cannot contain his happiness to himself.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I'm still the same author, hehe…just want to make it clear, though it's really a bit making me lazy just to think I have to put it all up again…oh well…. (sigh)**


	3. A Party and an Engagement

To **BlackArmoria**, wow I'm so happy you love my story and dontcha worry, i write my fic almost everynight, and to **XxSwtDreamerxX1**, thank you for your another praise, and to new reviewers, I thank you all and love you all…

**CHAPTER THREE: A Party and An Engagement**

"Good Morning, Kushi!" Yuki greeted as she saw her best friend the next day at school.

"Morning, Yuki," Tsukushi greeted back then she asked, "Anyway, I'm still so sorry for last night, it's really the worst, if I just knew that that guy was such a jerk…"

"It's okay, you know…." Yuki cut her off, "I mean it's not all bad, we did enjoy ourselves in the end and now I know how rich guys act on a date!" then they both laughed.

"Yeah, they're all pigs!" Tsukushi added with a smug smile. Then she noticed another girl behind Yuki. She gave Yuki a questioning look then she looked at the girl again.

"Ow! I almost forgot…. Kushi, I want you to meet Sanjo Sakurako, she's a new transferee student here in Eitoku and like me, she's also a scholar…" Yuki introduced them both.

Tsukushi gave Sakurako a hesitant smile, she never make it a habit to be friends fast with a total stranger. "Hey there, nice to meet you and welcome here at Eitoku…"

"Thank you…" the girl said shyly.

Yuki turned to Sakurako, "See, I told you Kushi was a very friendly and nice person, so you don't have to be shy and I'm just glad that we'll be good friends from now on." Then she looked at Tsukushi, "Ne, right Kushi?"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "Whatever. And don't believe Yuki when she said that stuff about me. Not because I don't hurt people or whatever doesn't mean I'm so nice and all that….see you at lunch time Yuki." She started to walked off as the bell rang for first period.

"Later…" Yuki and Sakurako started to walked off too at the other side of the hallway.

"Oh, wait!" Tsukushi turned back then she passed an invitation to Yuki, "Here's the invitation for the up and coming boring party my parents were holding this weekend, so I'll just see you when I see you there. Ciao!"

"BORING! You call your parents' fabulous and grand parties boring! You're crazy!" Yuki said with wide-eyed disbelief. "And what do you mean by that 'see you when I see you' praise…you're planning on not attending this party, aren't you? Well, just one thing miss weird girl, I wouldn't go there if you're not around." Then Yuki pouted.

Tsukushi just rolled her eyes but she smiled, "Of course I'll be there, or my mom will probably turn the whole place upside down with her screams while nagging me the day after the party, and I'm not crazy enough to let her damage my ear drums."

"Good girl," Yuki beamed as Tsukushi snorted. "Anyway, can Sakurako tag along?"

"Sure." She just said even though she felt like she's not ready to have another friend.

What Tsukushi didn't know was that starting at the party, she'll have new friends to come along, thanks to her soon-to-be boyfriend/fiancée, her life will turn upside down……

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi was sitting alone on the school ground when she heard a commotion just near from her….probably it's another game or rather pranks from the F4…..much as she hates them bossing around the school, she also hates dealing with other peoples problems, she has her own too… everyone has it, they just have to learn how to handle it…

She heard a sorry-cry from whoever's they're making fun at, more and more students were starting to pile around…it's very rare for them to get a really closer look with the F4, especially to their curly-hair leader…

She really didn't care about their little amusements….but disturbing her silent moments such as this one was another thing. Tsukushi stood up and walk toward the crowd after she grabbed her hard-bound novel book.

She tiptoed from her spot and suddenly her eyes widened, what she saw was the infamous leader Doumyouji Tsukasa towering over an almost crying Yuki, on the side was a half-scared-half-mesmerize Sakurako.

Tsukushi wove her way through the throng of students, she threw her thick book on Tsukasa's head as she neared them, "You idiot! You're not only disturbing my silent moment but you're also picking on my friend!"

Tsukasa was all ready and fired up to throw the book back to its owner when he saw who the new comer was, "Well well well, look who spare us some time to join our normal world, isn't that right, Princess?" Tsukasa said with a smirk, as he looked over his three other friends.

"Picking on other is what you call normal? Then you really are stupid!"

"Stop lecturing me, lady!"

"I wasn't gonna! But picking on my friends is a different story!"

"Well YOUR friend run over me, as if she didn't see me walking," Tsukasa spat back. The F2 were looking amused at the scene in front of them while Rui has that far away and silent look on his handsome face.

"Well YOU could have avoided it by walking at the other side!"

"I don't want to! I'm Doumyouji Tsukasa, and I don't compromise! She's the one who have to move out of the way!"

"Then you're just being stupid!"

Tsukasa was about to retort, even if he looked angry, he was still rejoicing inside since he was talking with his 'girlfriend' or rather yelling with her, but Sakurako cut him to it that makes him even more annoyed, "Tsukushi, don't yell at Doumyouji-san, remember that he's the great leader of F4 and everyone was scared of him…" she said in a bit defensive and explanatory mode.

"SHUT UP!" Tsukushi and Tsukasa both yelled at Sakurako at the same time. The twit was really getting on her nerves, they just met and now she seems like they're THAT close! Puh-leez! And was she lecturing her about this annoying guy?

Tsukasa was thinking the same thing, who was this ugly girl joining with his bantering with his Princess Tsukushi?

"You know what, I don't think this will end, so Tsukasa, just forget it, the girl didn't even hurt you a bit." Soujirou spoke for the first time while giving Yuki a wink.

Yuki blushed in spite of her fright.

Tsukasa shrugged then he suddenly grins as if the sun shone brightly after the dark storm.

_Now what this guy's up to?_ Tsukushi asked in her mind.

She didn't take long to think when Tsukasa said, "Okay, I'll just let it pass this time but you'll eat lunch with me today," Tsukasa suddenly pointed at her.

Tsukushi arched a disbelieving brow, was this guy insane? Or just over-confident? "Are you out of your mind? YOU'RE asking me for lunch?"

Tsukasa's smile widened, "You can't believe it yourself, can you? I bet you're too happy now to be eating lunch with me."

What! This guy! She's annoyed yes but there's something else, she didn't know, there's something boyish and cute about Tsukasa Doumyouji….there's something in him that is somehow likable even though he's overconfident and even though he looked like he's gonna kill someone earlier…

"Wopee! How lucky can I be!" Tsukushi chant in a sarcastic voice, though Tsukasa didn't care.

"Let's go already," without another word, he grabbed Tsukushi's right arm and tugged her toward the cafeteria, followed by the F3.

"Hey wait!"

"I won't wait! So just shut up and enjoy my company."

Tsukushi scowled. What a brute!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Must I shove down the food inside your mouth?" Tsukasa said in irritation.

Tsukushi tired of having a word-war fight with Tsukasa just slumped on her seat and eat. "You know, just because you think highly of yourself doesn't mean you have to order others around…" she said slowly and quietly but firmly.

Tsukasa was about to retort when Tsukushi continued, "And don't try to argue with me anymore, just dealing with you makes me so tired, I just hope this is the last time I'll ever encounter you."

Tsukasa smiled with amusement, "Then better think again, my dear! You might get the surprise of your life any time soon."

She made a face, "I hope not."

Akira laughed suddenly.

"Anything funny?" Tsukasa asked dangerously.

"None at all."

"Yeah right." Rui smirked.

Tsukushi looked at Rui for the first time, she smiled and casually said, "Know what, you're kinda cute."

Rui smiled and gave an enraged Tsukasa an amused look.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Tsukasa demanded, "It's not like we're ugly! We're the F4!"

"Yeah, I agree with Tsukasa!" Soujirou said.

"….guys…" Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "I meant in a good guy kind of way….you guys especially your annoying leader really looked like a lunatic especially when he's angry, you know."

"Why you-!"

"So I heard your family's having a party tonight?" Akira jumped in.

Soujirou almost gave Akira a hug for thanks, they sure don't want an over-enraged Tsukasa near them.

"Yes actually, and I assume you guys were invited."

The trio nodded, as Tsukasa sulked on his seat while looking at Tsukushi. Tsukushi felt conscious but she ignored him anyway. After this crazy lunch is over, she'll be free of him. It's even laughable to imagine herself eating lunch and having a chat with these guys, socializing around rich people was really not her style, she's more on a disco and bar kinda girl.

"You're nice after all, base on the news about you and the encounter at the casino a few weeks back, you're this kind of a hot temper and war-freak kind of girl." Soujirou said with a shrug. "But talking to you now, you're still a refine young lady who looked like who can't kill even a little ant."

"Right, the media just loves me" Tsukushi said sarcastically, "Looks can really be deceiving. And I can assure you, ants were not the only thing I can eliminate if given chances and proper motivation."

"Like what?"

"Like a certain curly-haired guy who's intently looking at me at the moment," as the guys chuckled, she jumped up from her seat and bid goodbye, ignoring Tsukasa's voice calling after her.

I'm so lucky, I won't see him or encounter him ever again, Tsukushi thought…..

She wish!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Where's that daughter of yours!" Lena Makino asked her husband frantically.

It was the night of the party, the visitor's were starting to fill the house, and their daughter was nowhere to be found!

"She'll come around, don't you worry," Eiren reassured his distressed wife.

"The Doumyouji's will be here any minute now and it's embarrassing if your crazy daughter decided to bail out on us tonight."

"Relax, I just saw Yuki with another girl with her, if she's here then your daughter is just around, you know, how she loves to see you in distraught." Then he chuckled.

"I hope." She drank from her wine to calm her nerves.

At Yuki's corner, she and Sakurako sat on one of the unoccupied table near the orchestra. "Look the F3's were here already together with their families." Yuki pointed out.

"But I can't see Tsukasa Doumyouji yet…" Sakurako sighed then she bit her lip, "Anyway, I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't help you out, I'm such a selfish and a wuss."

"It's okay, I'm just glad Kushi was there," Yuki smiled. "It sounds like you like Tsukasa a lot from the way you look at him and you talk about him…"

"Yeah, kind of.." Sakurako shyly agreed. "I saw him went out of his car the first day I transfer at Eitoku, he was with his friends, and I saw him smiling so kindly, I wish he could smile like that for me."

"Good luck then, it's rare, I mean none at all, to see Doumyouji smile."

"He'll come around."

Yuki paled at the sight of their topic enter the hall with his mother and sister on his both sides. "Speak of the devil."

Sakurako's smile widen as she gaze at the foreboding demeanor of Tsukasa, as if there's a hidden wall around him.

"I'm just wondering where Kushi is?"

Kaede walked towards the Makino's as the women greeted in cheek to cheek.

"We're very please to see you here Mrs. Doumyouji, we thought you're so busy with business?" Lena muttered with a big smile on her face.

"Ah, but this night is a more important business for me," she smiled.

"And a very big event for our families." Eiren added.

"Where's the infamous Tsukushi Makino then?" Tsubaki spoke for the first time as she looked around.

"She's still not h-"

Before Mrs. Makino could finished her sentence, loud screeching tire outside beat the orchestra with its tunes.

"Must be her," Lena's smiled started to crack, she's foreseeing something, which, she cannot tell.

The double doors opened, and the whole room were silent even the music and they all looked at the new comer in disbelief, as if they were frozen in time.

Tsukasa on the other hand, even love this weird girl even more. She's really something. A thunder in his heart, a storm in his mind, and a twister in his dreams. No one can disturb him the way Tsukushi Makino does.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi's eyes bugged out as the party suddenly froze, everyone was staring at her as if she's gone two heads or something.

"What!" she demanded in annoyance. "I live here too you know."

Eiren Makino muttered a silent curse as Tsukushi entered the hall wearing her usual attire but her hair was a bit disheveled since she's riding her motorbike, while Mrs. Makino muttered an excuse to the Doumyouji's and walked over her daughter who was comfortably drinking some wine.

"Young lady, come with me right now and I'll fix you up myself," Lena muttered as she tugged her daughter by the arm.

"But mother, I'm fine with what I'm we-"

"I'm not hearing any of your excuse…" Lena cut her off as she dragged Tsukushi out of the hallway after excusing and apologizing themselves from the visitors.

As they exit the party, Tsukasa and Tsubaki excused themselves to go over to Akira and the others.

"Your daughter was quiet different, Eiren, just like what the news had said about her." Kaede observed.

"That can be change in a proper time."

"But of course, my son can tame your daughter, I assure you," Kaede said confidently. "I think this engagement both works for us."

Eiren held his glass for a toast, "More than you could imagine. To our children…"

"To our children." Kaede clinked her glass to Eiren.

At the other side of the room where the F4 with Tsubaki, Shigeru, and Shizuka were sitting, they're talking about the same thing though in different feelings and opinions.

"I wish I can show up like that the way Tsukushi did it!" Shizuka exclaimed, "My parents will probably have a heart attack!"

"Yeah! And when she and Tsukasa were together, I could always hung out with her and shop with her," Shigeru marveled.

Tsukasa nudge Shigeru's head lightly, "If she become my official girlfriend, I won't even let her out of my sight, so there's no possible way that you can hang out with her, monkey girl!"

"Oh shut up Tsukasa! Just wait and see how Tsukushi will handle your distraught ego!" Shigeru bantered back.

"Loud monkey girl, be that way and I swear you'll never have a chance to meet Tsukushi up close and personal!" Tsukasa threatened. That did it since Shigeru didn't bother to tease Tsukasa again.

"So, when's the engagement again?" Akira asked.

"Maybe later."

"Does Tsukushi know?" Rui asked.

"I don't think so."

"What if she makes a scene?"

"She'll never do that." Tsukasa said confidently.

"She's Tsukushi Makino, she can definitely do anything she bloody hell please if she wants to. Lemme remind you that she doesn't care about anything at all." Soujirou pointed out.

"Whatever." Tsukasa shrugged. "I don't really care how she acts, I like her the way she is, I won't have her any other way, 'coz if she's just like other girls, she would have had many boyfriends right now, right?" Tsukasa pointed out.

"Selfish bastard!" Tsubaki snorted.

Tsukasa just ignored his sister.

"Anyway, how about we'll go and dance?" Rui suggested to Shizuka.

Shizuka reached her hand to Rui, "I'd love too."

Akira excused himself also and dance with Shigeru.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I think you'll look marvelous in these," Lena Makino suggested with delight as she present a simple straight white gown to Tsukushi.

"I'll choose my own clothes, thank you." Tsukushi muttered as she opened her huge closet.

"No, I won't allow you to dress like a punk, we've been very understanding to you Tsukushi Makino and I think it's only right for you to follow us on especial occasion such as this."

"Don't worry mother, I'll make sure to look okay tonight, but not in dresses, you know…"

Tsukushi emerge from her walk-in closet, she was holding a pair of black velvet tight-fitting jeans that will surely curb on her body and a black satin blouse with peasant style long sleeves. On the other hand was her pair of high-heeled boots.

"But you'll look good more on a long gown and everyone's almost wearing one."

"The men aren't." Tsukushi said innocently.

"Tsukushi!"

"Mother, I'm trying to compromise here, be thankful, I at least, is going to wear a semi-formal clothes."

Lena sighed in resignation, as she sat on the edge of her daughter's bed.

Tsukushi just combed her shiny and layered hair and then she just put a powder and a lipstick and blush-on, her lashes were naturally long and thick just like a doll's.

For her last grooming, she wore her ruby-red pendant in contrast of her black attire and she put one of her favorite perfume 'Beautiful'.

"So, what do you think!" Tsukushi twirled around her mother for a mock inspection.

Lena smiled with approval, "You look great! Now, let's go."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The whole room was silent as the double door opened. Lena Makino emerged from it first followed by Tsukushi. Everyone gasped in awe. Tsukasa who was still looking intently on his soon-to-be fiancée was feeling proud for Tsukushi, she's really beautiful. Her graceful movement still has some strong and determined touch to it. A power and beauty combined. And a very sexy combination at that.

"Tsukushi, I want you to meet Mrs. Kaede Doumyouji," Mr. Makino introduce her to Mrs. Doumyouji, as they approached them.

"Please to meet you, madam," Tsukushi greeted.

Kaede nodded, "Same here, child."

That goes with the other visitors, her parents introduced her to them all but she just greeted them and ignored them after that, especially the men. She ended up chatting away with Yuki and Sakurako.

"You look gorgeous Kushi," Yuki praised.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Such fine clothes." Sakurako murmured as she looked at Tsukushi's clothes with a hint of envy in her eyes.

"Well, thanks to the designers. Anyway, this is not important, I mean we could just skip this whole thing and let's have a party of our own at the kitchen or we can even eat at my room while watching a movie." Tsukushi suggested.

"That sounds nice." Yuki agreed.

"But the F4 were here!" Sakurako muttered frantically.

"So?" Tsukushi arched her brow, "Not that I care." Then she started to walked out of the place with the other girls when they heard her father's voice in front while standing at a mini-podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for attending this special party tonight, yes, this party is a very special one," Mr. Makino was beaming with delight, the reporter's were not missing a single thing he was saying. "Anyway, I want to present to you all, together with my wife here, our only daughter and only heiress to the Makino group of companies, Tsukushi Makino…" the whole crowd clapped as Tsukushi made her way to the podium, though she rather ran away at the moment.

She stood beside her mother with confusion after she waved at the guest. What's she doing at a podium anyway?...

"And now, I also want to present Tsukasa Doumyouji the heir to the Doumyouji Corporation, with his mother Mrs. Kaede Doumyouji and his sister Tsubaki Doumyouji - Krushenada."

The crowd applause again as the aristocrat-looking family went at the podium.

"And now, being the Doumyouji and Makino now present in front of all of you, my wonderful announcement comes forth…."

I'm getting a bad feeling about this….Tsukushi thought.

"My daughter Tsukushi is now officially engaged to the Doumyouji heir, Tsukasa Doumyouji!" Mr. Makino announced. The two families were all smiling widely. Tsukushi was speechless, this was really a surprise, she can't even speak, where were her spunk gone and her comebacks?

She can't even pushed Tsukasa away as he snaked his arms around her waist, how she love to wipe the smile out of his face. She even felt when he slipped a ring on her finger, that's right, she can feel but she can't react, it's like she was in the zone or something. It's weird.

Her eyes widen as she saw Tsukasa's face inching closer to her, and he kissed her! In front of the applauding crowd! She really wanted to push him away, her mind was screaming for it. What's wrong with her. she's just letting this curly-haired guy make his move!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I know you're all wondering how would Tsukushi react EVEN MORE…well you'll find out on the next chapter 'explosion'….


	4. Explosion!

**CHAPTER FOUR: Explosion!**

As Tsukasa's hold of her started to become at ease, Tsukushi shoved him away from her and then she gave him a hard slap on the face!

Everyone was so shock, media's were taking pictures in different angle, and there were whisperings all over the place. Everybody knew the temper of Tsukasa Doumyouji.

Tsukasa's face turn red with anger, his eyes became cold but Tsukushi looked at his eyes directly with the same coldness and calmness. "You can't just kiss me around, you octopus! And don't give me that anger-cold look dammit, it won't affect me an inch! I'm Makino Tsukushi and nothing, I meant nothing can scare me!" Tsukushi declared but in her semi-nervous mind she was thinking, 'okay, so maybe I panicked a little with his VERY disturbing kiss…fine! Make it a LOT!'

"Tsukushi!" Eiren reprimanded his daughter. "Didn't you just hear me that he is your fiancé, I just declared that to the whole guest?"

"I heard but it doesn't mean I'll accept that at face value." She said as she looked at her parents then to the Doumyouji women, "Nobody bloody said to me anything about this damn engagement, then what, you just want me to take it just like that as if it's some kind of a food serve to me! That's a bull!"

"This is not the right time to have conversations like this, maybe we could discuss this later." Lena suggested in a manner where she was trying really hard to calm down and fight the embarrassment that was filling her senses. She was not expecting this, nobody was expecting this, but she underestimated their daughter, she forgot that she could do anything she wanted even if it's impossible.

"Not the right fucking time!" Tsukushi burst out, now turning red with frustration, while the media's taking notes and recording all the things that has been said and done. "So when you just declared this whole fucking engagement thing, you think this is the right time? Unbelievable!"

"Young lady, this is a matter that your parents and I talked about and it's not in your decision whether you approve of it or not," Mrs. Doumyouji said stiffly for the first time, obviously, she was not accustomed at being humiliated in front of so many well-known people.

But Tsukushi was still going to put salt to the wounds even more, "Not MY fucking decision whether to approve or not! Are you blind lady! Are you saying that this do not matter to me whatever you and my parents talked about, but the irony was it concerns me and your own son! What a joke!" she screamed sarcastically in front of Mrs. Kaede Doumyouji who was so shock that for the first time, someone opposed her and it's only a teenage girl, but she'll let it pass, being associated with the Makino's is a really big thing and she won't loose it just because of this, Tsukasa can handle this girl.

"That's enough Tsukushi, the guest and media's still around!" Mr. Makino once again reprimanded his daughter.

Tsukushi gave a reckless smile as she turned to their audiences as she spread her arms mockingly, "Let them all hear me! They're here to witness your important announcement, right? And I thought the media's were here for publicity purposes, I guess I'm doing just that!"

"Tsuku-"

Eiren cut his words as Tsukasa move towards his daughter, his expression was still the same though much colder, as if he's ready to strike.

Tsukasa grabbed one of Tsukushi's arms as he swung her in front of him so they'll be face to face. "How dare you slap me and embarrass us all! No matter what you yell, I don't care even if you cry your heart out, you're engage to me now, you're my girl and soon you will be my wife! So stop complaining and start accepting the truth because you have nowhere else to go but only to me!"

"Damn you!" Tsukushi hissed. "So this is what you mean earlier about me getting a surprise of my life! If I knew this before I would have ran away!"

"That's why it's kept secret, my lady."

"Stop calling me as if I'm yours!"

"But you're mine!"

"Cut the crap 'coz I'll never be yours, moron!" she spat at him as she get the ring off her finger and throw it to Tsukasa, and the ring fell down on the floor.

"Maybe this will change your mind," Tsukasa smiled coldly as he near his face to Tsukushi for a kiss.

Tsukushi's mind started to panicked, she looked calm and composed in the surface but her heart is pounding fast! "I'll slap you even harder!"

"Do that and consider it to be returned eventually," he warned.

Tsukushi's eyes widened as Tsukasa's face comes nearer, so she take a deep breath and once again pushed him hard. As he stumbled backward, Tsukushi ran and out of that place.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

An hour after the party, the Doumyouji's were the only one left.

"I believe my daughter was in her room," Eiren informed the others.

Mrs. Makino gave a worried frown, "I'm so sorry about how Tsukushi reacted, she just does that when she has no liking of what's being done especially when it's about her."

Tsubaki for the first time spoke, "It's okay, since Tsukasa was a little warped minded himself."

"Nobody's asking for your opinion!" Tsukasa spat at his sister.

"It's understandable," Kaede Doumyouji said in a stiff voice, "She'll get used to the idea soon about my son being her fiancé."

"Ah, why don't you go to Tsukushi and fetch her here Tsukasa," Mr. Makino suggested.

Tsukasa nodded.

Tsubaki smirked, "Be careful brother."

"Shut up!" Tsukasa retorted as he followed the maid to Tsukushi's room upstairs.

Tsukushi was watching cartoon network when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who the fuck is there!" she yelled.

"It's me, miss," the maid informed.

"If my parents sent you then go away! I don't want anyone near my room!"

But the maid didn't reply back, the huge door opened and Tsukasa was revealed that sent Tsukushi up on her queen size bed, Tsukasa closed the door behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here damnit!" Tsukushi screamed as she grabbed a book and threw it to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa dodge the book, his face turned red with anger. "What the hell, that's the second time you've thrown a book at me!"

"And that won't be the last!" Tsukushi spat as she get off her bed and grab a small vase as Tsukasa started to walk towards her.

"You can't throw that on me!" he said incredulously.

"Why the hell not!" she gripped the vase tighter.

"Because I'm your fiancé, stupid woman!"

"I will throw anything to you as long as I want to and nobody can stop me, and I don't give a damn whoever you are! Just get out of my room and leave me alone forever!"

Tsukasa gave an amuse grin. "We want you downstairs so I won't leave unless you come with me and I don't care if you come willingly or screaming and kicking, I'll have to drag you out of here in one way or another. And I won't leave you alone."

Tsukushi narrowed her eyes and without a word, she threw the vase to Tsukasa!

Tsukasa once again dodge, the vase come flying past him and it crashed on the closed wooden door.

As Tsukushi was busy looking for another thing to throw, Tsukasa suddenly reached for her, they both went off-balance, and they ended up on the bed while Tsukasa's on top.

Tsukushi struggle so hard to be free, she wiggled and writhed under Tsukasa. "Get off me you mongrel!"

Tsukasa grin wickedly, "On the other hand, I think our parents won't mind if we stayed here longer, and remember that I'm your fiancé." He put his right hand under her head and his face started to inch closer for a kiss.

"Oh, no, Romeo! Not again!" Tsukushi shrieked as she whacked Tsukasa with a pillow on the head.

"Stubborn woman!" he grabbed both of her hands and put it on top of her head. He was holding both Tsukushi's hands with his left hand while the other was cupping her face, then he kissed her deeply.

Tsukushi tried to struggle more to be free from Tsukasa, she tried to kick him but her legs ended up apart. She even tried to bite his tongue but it's useless, the more she struggle, the more Tsukasa deepened the kiss.

After a while, Tsukushi started to feel comfortable under Tsukasa's touch and she even have the gall to respond to his hot kisses, Tsukasa's hold on her started to relax, his hand that's holding her both hands started to travel down her sides. Tsukushi's hands started to wove their way around his neck, she pulled him closer to her.

Tsukasa left her mouth and his lips traveled down her neck, Tsukushi kissed his temples and down to his ears. When Tsukushi reached his ears, she smirked before giving it a painful bite.

Tsukasa yelled because of pain and started to mutter different curses, "Damnit you violent woman! Are you trying to deform me!"

Tsukushi shove and kicked him off her and he ended up on the floor on a sitting position, "That's only right for a pervert like you!"

"PERVERT! Pervert! How could you accuse me of such thing when I have all the right in the world to kiss you and touch you the way I pleases! You're my fiancée, damn it!"

"An arrange marriage, you mean." Tsukushi said wryly as she stood up and walked to the door. "Know what, I don't even know you the first time this whole arrange marriage crap thing occurred, I just met you face to face when you attack Yuki and now you're telling me you have all the right in the world to do as you pleases to me! That's a crap! Let me tell you this screw boy, you don't even know anything about me!"

"Attack? Now, you make me sound like an animal," Tsukasa whined.

Tsukushi almost smiled to his boyish look. A dangerous boyish look at that. "Aren't you?"

"No!" he protested, his boyish feature now gone with irritation, "And I do know something about you…"

"Such as?"

"You model sports stuff for BEAT magazine, you wear grungy clothes, you drive either your car or motor bike like there's no tomorrow, and a hot temper too." He grinned.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "Duh! Everybody knows that! It wouldn't take a half-witted like you to figure that out."

Tsukasa stood up from the floor and walked towards Tsukushi, "I'm not a half-witted you little witch!" he stopped in front of her, "And there's a thing or two I personally know about you."

Tsukushi raised her brow, "And that is?"

"You're beautiful in whatever clothes you wear, your lips is sweet, and you're quiet taken by my charm whether you admit it or not," Tsukasa said confidently.

Tsukushi's forehead creased with irritation as she heard his last statement. "Me, quiet taken by your charm? Very doubtful."

"Admit it, that's why you kissed me too!"

"I'm not! I only kissed you so you'll let me go! And that's that and nothing more!"

"Oh really? Shall we try it again then?" Tsukasa's face started to get near hers.

Tsukushi's face redden slightly as Tsukasa's face got nearer, before he could kiss her, she opened her door that took Tsukasa by surprise, "Kiss this!" and Tsukasa ended up on the floor again as Tsukushi pushed him out with a shove.

"Why you!" Tsukasa got up rapidly, Tsukushi was about to close her door when Tsukasa reached for the semi-open door and opened it wider, he pulled Tsukushi towards him.

"Let me go, you dingbat!" Tsukushi struggled again as Tsukasa pulled her closer to him.

Tsukasa tried to pull Tsukushi towards the stairs but her foot is either kicking him or trying to look for something to hold on to. He tried to carry her like a bride but she ends up strangling him, so he did the last option he thought, he carried her like a sack of potato, Tsukushi's face facing his back, her hips was over his shoulder while he was holding her there.

"Put me down, you maniac!" Tsukushi struggled and screamed but she stopped suddenly when Tsukasa's putting more pressure on her thighs and butt where his big hand was holding her every time she tried to struggle. Whether she like to admit it or not, it does crazy things to her senses even though it's only his hands.

As they reached the living room, everyone was amused when they saw how Tsukasa carry Tsukushi. Tsukasa dropped Tsukushi on a rectangular couch and he sat beside her afterwards.

Tsukushi sat up, her eyes glaring daggers to the calm guy next to her. She gritted her teeth when she saw everyone as if they're approving on what Tsukasa has done to her.

"So, looking at the way you two arrive, I think it's settled then!" Lena Makino said excitedly.

"What is settled! Tsukushi asked with irritation.

"Of course it's settled, I'm not Doumyouji Tsukasa for nothing," Tsukasa smirked. He glared daggers at his amuse-looking sister.

"That's not tr-"

Tsukasa cut Tsukushi's protest with a chaste but deep kiss. "No need to be shy darling." Then he put the engagement ring back again to Tsukushi's ring finger.

"I think it's okay if their marriage will take place after a year." Kaede suggested.

"That would be fine." Eiren agreed.

"Oh by the way," Lena Makino turned to her daughter with delight. "You can pack your things this weekend so you'll be ready to go to the Doumyouji mansion."

"Packed?" Tsukushi repeated. "What the hell!"

"We think that it's best if you get accustomed to the surroundings at the Doumyouji mansion, and that's the only reason we can think of, so that you can get to know Tsukasa better and so was he to you."

Tsukushi stood up, "Will you all shut up! Do you even hear what you guys were saying! It sounds like you want me out of the house just freaking like that!"

Lena Makino smiled tiredly, "That's not it, sweetie. We decided this so that you and your fiancée will know each other better, and what's more good than to be with each other's company for always."

"Yeah right!" Tsukushi laughed sarcastically, "Then while we play house, we'll just inform you guys if either of us die yet!"

"Tsukushi!" her parents both said.

"It's true you know, we always end up biting our heads off, it'll be lucky if we both stay alive for a day!"

"Now, now, why say such things, Princess," Tsukasa interrupted, "That's why we have to do this so we can both adjust, besides, you're wrong when you said we just always bite our heads off, you forgot that we have an alternative for that."

"Alternative?" Tsubaki asked with amusement though she has an idea already.

"Yeah, it seems that my princess quiet forgot everything when we're kissing."

Tsukushi stepped on Tsukasa's foot, Tsukasa started to yell again, "Will you shut up! You whine like a baby would, and you call yourself a leader of the F4. I should have stomped on you mouth!"

They kept arguing the whole time while the parents talked more about their engagements. They didn't even notice that most of the time, they're argument turned into just bantering and slight flirtations, and Tsubaki was very amuse and happy for her brother. Tsukushi Makino was really born for her brother.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Stop following me around, will you!" Tsukushi spat to Tsukasa, it's the day after the party and they're at school, Tsukasa was trailing after her the moment he saw her car parked.

"As your boyfriend, I have to make sure that you'll be alright, and the best thing to do to protect you is to be with you for always." Tsukasa explained with a contented smile, he's walking beside Tsukushi while both his hands were in his pocket.

"As if I need protection from anyone, flash news, I can protect myself." She explained with irritation as she looked at her 'boyfriend'. "I never see you wear your school uniform ever. You always wear such casual clothes."

"Now that you're my girl, I'll be the one to look after you," he said, then. "And it's not like you wear school uniform at school too, you always wear that grungy clothes of yours."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But the thing is, I hate to be always followed by someone, especially not you! I don't want to be rude but, gosh, I can't still accept the fact that you're now my so-called-boyfriend!"

Tsukasa smirked, "You're always rude, and it's okay with me," he shrugged his shoulders, "I know you'll have to adjust first but you'll get used to me being your fiancée, I can wait, just let me be with you." Then Tsukasa gave her an intense gaze.

Tsukushi almost caught her breath the way Tsukasa looked at her, he looked as if he was half pleading and half demanding. "Hah! You're really singing a different tune now Tsukasa Doumyouji! Weeks ago, you're the infamous leader of the F4 who cares for no one and just yell at anyone or hurt anyone as you pleases, now, you look like you could die of a broken heart," she said sarcastically.

Tsukasa blocked her way, "I'm still the same guy, I may look amiable to you at the moment, but I could just beat anybody if I want to."

Tsukushi shove him lightly out of her way as she continued from walking, "What am I gonna do with you!"

Tsukasa followed her with frustration, he's trying so hard to get her attention and court her properly even though she's already his girl but Tsukushi Makino was making his job harder. Why can't she just stop being sarcastic and annoying for one minute! Tsukasa was going to say something when somebody interrupted them.

"Heyya!" Shigeru squeak as she run towards them followed by the F3.

Tsukushi stopped on her tracks and looked at the approaching group, she knew the F3 except for the excited looking girl with them.

"Monkey girl, what are you doing here!" Tsukasa hissed.

Shigeru just ignore the hissing Tsukasa and looked at Tsukushi with a bright smile. "Hello, I'm Shigeru Ookuwahara, and I'm your number one fan! I don't school here I just came here to meet you. We haven't got the chance to be introduced at the party since you left so soon, by the way, you're really my idol, you're so cool!" she said giddily.

Tsukushi, though taken aback with surprise, suddenly liked this super-hyper girl, "Thanks, and I'm Tsukushi Makino, and I'm happy that you're my fan but don't idolized me too much, I'm not that all good, you know."

Shigeru just smiled and said, "I don't care! You're really cool and I hope we can be friends, I like you a lot!"

"Of course we can be friends!" Tsukushi smiled.

"I can't believe this!" Tsukasa snapped, "I've been following you all over the place, I've been praising you, I'm trying to know you and court you properly, but what did I get, you never even smile at me even once!"

Tsukushi narrowed her eyes, "Are you complaining already! It's not like I'm the one who asked for you to follow me! I'm not the one who arranged our marriage! I'm not the one who was so anxious to follow me around! And now you're saying it to my face as if it's my fault!"

"I didn't say it that way!"

"Oh really! What, you're just planning to make me feel guilty?"

"No!"

"Good, because I won't!"

"Fine!" Tsukasa yelled as he stomped out of the group.

"Fine too! It's not like I so ever want your damn company in the first place!" Tsukushi yelled too as she walked away on the other side.

"Ah, Tsukushi!" Shigeru ran after her, "Maybe we could have a cup of latte at the cafeteria?" she suggested hesitantly.

"Sure."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I can't believe that guy!" Tsukushi hissed under her breath, they were at the school cafeteria while drinking some latte.

"Nothing's really new." Soujirou commented.

"Yeah, he's always like that." Akira added.

"He's the one who's been doing this and that, now he'll just throw it all back in my face!" she kept on mumbling.

"Let him think for himself, he'll come around and apologize," Shigeru said with a smile, she can't still believe that she's actually talking and drinking a latte with THE Makino Tsukushi!

"Like I care!" Tsukushi muttered. "He could sulk as long as he want, that's even better, he won't bother me anymore!" she said then looked at the four people around her. Normally, she'll just drink some coffee or whatever with only Yuki and no one else but now, since Tsukasa came into her nightmare, she can't believe she's drinking latte with these people. They're nice though. "Know what, it's strange being with all of you."

"You'll get used to it." Soujirou said with a smile.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Anyway, it sounds like you and Tsukasa argue like a real couple already," Rui said for the first time. "You don't pent up so much anger and emotion back at the restaurant with your suppose date I guess."

"We're not a couple!" she rallied, "He's just around trying to piss me off!"

"Yeah, we believe that!" Akira muttered sarcastically as he took a sip from his mug.

"We really aren't! And I'm surprise you knew about that blasted date!" Tsukushi mused, "What? You happen to snoop around me just like the media's."

"We just happen to be eating at the same restaurant at that moment, we're a table away from you and I was so excited I even want to eat with you but they just stopped me." Shigeru explained while squealing with delight. "The moment you walked in the restaurant, I know it was you already and I didn't just back down when Shizuka started to tell things about you, of course I wouldn't let her revealed stuff about you by herself."

"Imagine that," Tsukushi smirked. "Of course you'll distinguish me with the way I wore my clothes and now I have a feeling where that dumbass heard everything about me. Anyway, who's Shizuka?"

"Oh, she's Rui's longtime girlfriend and our good friend, she's a model too though she models stylish formal dresses and she plays the piano on stage," Shigeru explained.

"I see you got a girl for yourself eh," Tsukushi stared at Rui.

Rui just nodded back.

"Not a big talker, huh?" Tsukushi sipped from her mug as she plopped her feet on top of another chair beside her.

"Shigeru just told you everything."

Tsukushi did not push the matter, it's not like she cared on other people's affair, she's not like a certain irritating guy.

"How about you two, what's your deal, have a girlfriend or whatever?" she turned to Akira and Soujirou.

"I date older women, but not like Soujirou, I don't change my women for like everyday."

"I don't change my girlfriend everyday!" Soujirou defended, "Just after a week!"

Tsukushi and Shigeru just rolled their eyes.

"I can say that Shizuka is lucky. She has a normal boyfriend." Tsukushi shrugged.

"What! You call this almost-twenty-four-hours-sleeping-boy and has-his-on-world-guy normal, there must be something wrong with you!" Soujirou quipped.

Rui just gave the playboy an annoyed look.

"At least he's a one-woman-man."

"That hurts!" Akira joked.

They were still all jokingly bantering at each other when a shadow darkened Tsukushi's spot. She turned her head around and saw a scowling Tsukasa.

"How could you sitting there and joking with my friends comfortably while I'm so damn worried about you!"

Tsukushi raised her brow with amusement. "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem! YOU even have the gall to ask!" Tsukasa yelled at the top of his angry voice. Most of the students backed away and started to leave the cafeteria, they don't want to be around when Tsukasa Doumyouji blows up in rage.

"Man, calm down," Soujirou muttered with a sigh.

"How can I calm down when this stupid woman didn't even have a wit of an idea that she's the reason why I'm so pent up and worried! I was wondering where she could be! And now, I'm gonna see her comfortably sipping some coffee! How frustrating was that!"

"It's a latte!" Tsukushi corrected just to irk Tsukasa more.

The others sweatdropped as they guess what Tsukushi was trying to do. And it worked, Tsukasa turned even redder and angrier if that's even possible, "I know that! You don't have to correct me, whatever that stupid drink was called it's still a coffee!"

Tsukushi smirked, she knew that Tsukasa's trying to control himself not to turn their table upside down, and she was surprise since Tsukasa Doumyouji never back down on anything, he just always let go of his anger. "You know what, why are you so pent up in the first place? It's not like you're my nanny, and how can I tell you where am I when you just walked off and it's a last minute notice that we'll drink a latte. It's not like I know your contact number or anything and one more thing, I don't carry cellphones around, I hate anyone tracking me around."

"You have no idea what worries you put me through, I thought somebody already kidnapped you!"

"Silly boy," Tsukushi smiled. "You left me with your friends remember. Now that you know I'm safe, you don't have to be angry anymore, here have a sip." She offered her mug.

Tsukasa huffed and sat down beside her while taking some sip from her mug. "Don't make me worry like that again!" he still said in an angry voice.

Tsukushi just raised her brow as she stood up, "Know what, just because I offered you my latte doesn't mean we're okay!" before she walked away, she bend down and whispered on Tsukasa's ear, "But thanks for worrying, it's really cute of you to went over the edge of your tether just to know that I'm safe." Then she walked away while laughing musically.

Tsukasa scowled but end up smiling even though nothing has been talk much about their situation. "Evil woman."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hah! It's done! Hope you guys like this one too. It's my midterm exam already and I just rush this so there's something I can give you to read while I study! I know Tsukushi's a bit tough but it's not a romance if we don't put some sweet though arguing moments between her and Tsukasa, ne? Expect more chaotic love stories in these chapters soon. Ciao!

**I'll upload the rest of the chapters later….I'll sleep first.**


	5. Fan Mails and Headlines

To **aoringo-chan**, welcome to my fic and thanks for reading it. To **BlackArmoria**, Tsukushi's not yet living at Doumyouji's house at the moment but she will be, soon, after I gave Doumyouji some minor irritation here and there hehehehe, maybe after the next chapter… and don'tcha worry, they will be going to have a vacation here and there, actually they'll be on an out of town at the next chapter but don't expect it to be sooo smooth for our beloved Tsukasa! And to **XxSwtDreamerxX1**, thanks for reviewing every chapter…. Hope you guys will enjoy this too…

**CHAPTER FIVE: Fan Mails and Headlines**

"TSUKUSHI MAKINO!" Eiren called at the top of his lungs for his daughter.

Tsukushi rubbed her eyes as she heard her father yelling that early in the morning, at that moment, Eiren burst in her room while her mother was walking just right behind Mr. Makino.

"Now what?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Look what you've done!" Eiren muttered in anger, he threw the newspaper on Tsukushi's bed. "And so I thought that I paid all the media's that was present at your engagement so they won't include your scene on the paper anymore, how dare they!"

Tsukushi took the newspaper with confuse eyes while her mother was giving her a restraining look. Her face crumpled as she saw her picture at the front page while Tsukasa was kissing her, at the bottom of the picture came the headline in bold and big letters; **'MAKINO HEIRESS' ENGAGEMENT PARTY WITH THE DOUMYOUJI HEIR TURNS INTO A CHAOTIC SCENE!'**

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "What's new, they always love to put me on the spotlight."

"Don't you have enough scandal to deal with, Tsukushi!" her father yelled at the top of his voice. "If you're not a Makino, I'm sure you'll be an outcast in the society! And this one, the engagement, I'm really expecting it to be perfect and not to be ruined by you, but I expect too much, didn't I!"

"I don't really care…" she said nonchalantly as she saw Lena Makino's eyes widen. "Stop acting as if you're scandalize mother, we've been doing this argument for almost everyday, I'm sure you're used to it by now." She smirked before flipping the newspaper's page to a next one where the continuation was.

'_At the night of the party at the Makino Mansion, Mr. Eiren Makino and his wife Mrs. Lena Makino announced their daughters' engagement, Tsukushi Makino, to another powerful family, the Doumyouji's, Mrs. Kaede Doumyouji with the absence of her husband, Mr. Hitoshi Doumyouji who was currently in New York, was very glad to let his son, Tsukasa Doumyouji, marry the young but candid and reckless heiress. And we all know that behind the marriage was a big business dealings and such, but it was reported that the Doumyouji heir was the one who chose Tsukushi Makino as his bride-to-be, was it a love at first sight? We'll let you recall that Tsukasa Doumyouji was at the Royal Casino at the same night that Tsukushi Makino made an appearance as a man but in the end was known to be her._

_The infamous match making of the year being the son and daughter of a very influential family almost made it as a perfect one except for the incident that happened the night of the engagement, knowing the Makino heiress, she won't let a good party passed without a blast! Sources said that the engagement was now official and the wedding will take place next year but no date yet since the reluctant bride was still rebelling from the idea, though many have seen them together at school, and we also heard that Tsukushi Makino was moving at the Doumyouji's palace-like residence anytime soon!'…_

Tsukushi sighed after reading the headline and seeing some of the stolen pictures of her and Tsukasa. "I wonder how they do that, you know, knows some stuff like that and all." She threw the newspaper back to her bed.

"I can't believe you're so calm about this!" Mr. Makino muttered. "You sound like it's not you who's on the headline!"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "Dad, cool down, you're overreacting, that's mom's job, may I remind you. What's to react, the readers won't bother since Tsukasa Doumyouji was there at the news too, I'm sure they'll be too scared to comment on something."

After hearing his daughter's reason, Eiren calmed down a little. "But I hope that you'll try not to add more scandals. Enough is enough already."

"Whatever, now please do leave me for now, I'm still tired."

"May I remind you that you have a class," Mrs. Makino reminded her before they leave her room.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi raised her brow as Tsukasa's car stopped in front of the Makino's huge open gate. She was ready to hop on her own car.

"What are you doing here this early?" she asked after she walked towards Tsukasa's car.

"Picking you up," he explained, "It's my duty as your boyfriend."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "Not when your girlfriend happens to have her own car." She explained back.

"So, you finally accept the fact that we're a couple now, eh?" Tsukasa's brow shot up in amusement.

"I'm merely explaining and don't raise your hope too much, you might fall down hard!" she snapped.

"Anyway, stop complaining and hop on already!"

"I have my own car!" she snapped. "I'll go to school driving by myself like I used to do, being engage to you doesn't mean I have to abandon everything that I do! And to top it all, I'm not even so accustomed about you being my fiancé!"

"Why do you always have to pick an argument with me! All you have to do was hop on the damn car!" he yelled.

Tsukushi sigh, this is going nowhere, "How about you just follow my car as I drive to school."

"So now you're the boss of me!"

"I'm merely having a compromise! If you don't like the idea then you can just get out of here! I'll drive my own car and if you don't move your car out of there, I'll smash my car into your car without hesitation!" she said before walking away and towards her car.

Tsukasa huffed before moving his car out of the way. As much as he hated it, he has no choice but to tail on Tsukushi's car to school.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So you read the paper this morning?" Tsukushi asked as they started to walk at the school ground after they parked their car.

"Can hardly miss it when my mother was fuming about it."

"I bet!" Tsukushi smirked, "So, does that mean there's a possibility that she'll back you out with this engagement thing?"

Tsukasa grinned with amusement, "Don't get your hopes too high, my lady, whatever happens no one's backing out, I've been waiting for you forever to come into my life and I won't let you go just because of a small news on the paper."

Tsukushi's nose scrunched up in disappointment.

When the bell rang, Tsukushi said her goodbye to Tsukasa and started to walked off in a fast pace.

"Hey!" Tsukasa ran after her, "You really can't wait to walk away from me, are you!"

"Hah! Clap your hands everyone!" Tsukushi screamed sarcastically. "Tsukasa Doumyouji just figured it out already!"

Tsukasa's face turned beet red as their fellow students looked at them, though too scared to Tsukasa to comment or to say anything.

"Damn woman!" Tsukasa hissed through clenched teeth, "And I thought we're okay now since you smiled at me yesterday at the cafeteria!"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "You're worried about me yesterday that's why I thanked you yesterday, and today is a new day and yesterday doesn't count!" she started to walk again.

"And what's that suppose to mean!" he walked after Tsukushi.

"I don't know either," she shrugged playfully, how she loved to irritate this curly-haired guy! "I just like to say it, that's all!" she walked faster.

Tsukasa held her left arm and swung her towards him with irritation, Tsukushi's face ends up on Tsukasa's chest because of the impact. "Why you-!"

"Don't even start with me, Tsukushi Makino!" Tsukasa said as he held Tsukushi by the shoulder. "You're really trying your damn best to irk me! So what do you mean by that thing that you said?" he asked, then, "That whatever good things I've done in the past will be easily forgotten!" his voice started to rise.

"You're cute when you're turning red and angry," Tsukushi commented with a laugh, "As if you're a combination of shyness and confidence….sounds weird huh."

"I can't believe this! I'm asking you a question and now you start saying something else!"

"Why, you don't want me to compliment you?" she asked innocently with wide amused eyes.

Tsukasa breathe in frustration, "I'm trying to talk to you and you're trying to avoid it!"

"Now you got my point!" she pointed out, "It means I won't answer any of your question, so let go now and I'm getting late in my class."

"Why the hell won't you answer!" he hissed, "And it's not like you're always on time in your class!"

"Because I so love the way you get irritated!" she swayed around and started to leave Tsukasa.

"Can't you just talk to me, really talk to me for a while?" Tsukasa asked in a dangerous tone though his face seemed solemn, he didn't follow Tsukushi anymore, his curly hair covering his eyes while his hands were clenched on his sides.

Tsukushi stopped, not because she's scared, it's a wonder how Tsukasa can easily change his mood and it was also a wonder how come she's letting him get to her, not in a bad sense though.

She turned around and walked slowly back right in front of Tsukasa. She lifted her right hand and brushed Tsukasa's hair upward to see his serious eyes, then she smiled a little, "You're really such a silly boy."

Tsukasa creased his forehead.

"I don't really know anything, I'm still confuse about this whole thing so don't ask anything, you said you'll wait and that's all you can do," she sighed then smirked, her hands slid on Tsukasa's cheek, he was just looking at her with that serious eyes, "You don't have to remind me of the things that you did, I know that, and I won't forget even the most littlest thing, what do you know, maybe it would be return whole heartedly back to you some day, you just wait. I'm me, and I do things not very lightly and everybody knows that, you know that… so I only want you to act normally like your real self for always and no pretense AND STOP BEING STUPID AND STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS, IDIOT!" then she pinched his cheek not very lightly 'til it turned red to blue!

Tsukasa's mellow demeanor started to explode again, "You witch, you always do the worst thing possible!" he yelled as Tsukushi scrambled away from him. Tsukasa smirked as he watched Tsukushi fade away from his sight.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi was still laughing when she collapsed with Yuki. "Ow!" Tsukushi muttered while rubbing her hips.

"Tsukushi!" Yuki said while helping her bestfriend. "It's been so long since the last day I've seen you face to face."

"Yep, you could say that."

"So, is your engagement with Tsukasa really true?" Yuki asked as they headed on the hallway directed to their classroom.

"As true as we're standing here." She muttered.

Yuki smiled after Tsukushi confirmed about it. "Congratulations then, you seem like the right girl to be with Doumyouji-san since you're as tough as him."

"Was that a compliment or a taunt?" Tsukushi asked wryly.

Yuki laughed.

They were near the room when Sakurako showed up, her eyes has dark circles, "Congratulations, Tsukushi…"

"Sakurako, hey, thanks anyway."

"You're very lucky." Sakurako continued with jealousy in her eyes.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes then giggled as they all headed to their room.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi was walking towards her car after her afternoon class, Yuki and Sakurako decided to go to the library to borrow some books.

"Going home?"

Tsukushi sighed in mock frustration, "And I thought my day's getting finer, then you suddenly have to show up."

Tsukasa's brow quirked with amusement, "You don't really mean that, you love to see me." He said confidently, "Anyway, come on, Shizuka's at the cafeteria with the guys, she wants to meet you."

"Delight!" she said mockingly.

Tsukasa just ignored her as they walked towards the cafeteria.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Tsukushi Makino, I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Shizuka said with happiness, just like Shigeru the other day.

"Same here," Tsukushi smiled politely, "I heard you model and play the piano."

Shizuka smiled shyly, "Mostly on clothes, I wish I could be the same model like you."

Tsukushi just nodded while the guys were drinking cappuccino, "So you play piano on stage eh, you're a professional then?"

Shizuka nodded, "How about you, do you play instrument?"

"Not professionally though, but I do play drums, guitar, and violin."

"Wow, you're very talented, you should play on stage too!" Shizuka mused with delight.

"Nah, I'm not really on the graceful side, if you know what I mean, I play loud music, not serene one."

"Then you should join a rock group." Akira mentioned.

"Or teach other beautiful ladies to play instrument." Soujirou said as he leaned on the table with interest.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "And I'm right when I think that you have an ulterior motive at that!"

"But they'll love to see me around."

"Yeah right."

"How about your modeling?" Rui asked.

Tsukushi smiled, "Actually, my friend Chinny, called me yesterday to tell me she needs me on her office."

"So your boss is a girl." Soujirou asked with interest.

"Cut it out, you won't stand a chance, she's a sport minded like me and she's not easily charmed."

Soujirou smirked then shrugged, "Too bad."

"So when are we going to this Chinny?" Tsukasa asked suddenly.

"WE?" Tsukushi's brow furrowed. "Did I mention about you coming with me?"

"But I told you--"

"That it's only right that boyfriends must fetch their girlfriends to school, but you never said that you have to be my shadow for twenty four hours a day!"

"It's the same!"

"No it's not!"

"You can't stop me from following you and making sure you're safe!" Tsukasa's voice rose.

"Maybe not but I'll make sure that I won't see you again!" she challenged.

Tsukasa clenched and unclenched his knuckles while the others just looked at each other, he got up from his seat, his chair made a loud noise as he started to walk away for the second time since yesterday.

"I'll be surprise if I never see them not arguing for one day!" Akira muttered.

"I say it's strike two!" Soujirou said, "How long do you think will Tsukasa keep on walking away like that?"

"Probably for the rest of his life!"

The duo burst in laughter before Tsukushi smacked them both on the head!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Tsukushi, I'm happy to see you!" Chinny greeted with a wide grin.

"Yep, it's been a while, so let's cut to the chase, why did you call me?"

"Still very impatient eh?"

"Got a job for me?"

"Not in a moment." Chinny said as she plopped in the chair in front of Tsukushi with a glint on her eyes, "So was the news true?"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "I can't believe this!"

"C'mon!"

"It's true and I won't say anything else!"

"Wow, your fiancé is Doumyouji Tsukasa, that very-rich and handsome guy, he's the leader of the F4 right! You're so lucky Tsukushi!" she twists and turns on her seat.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you," Tsukushi said with a smirk, "I've known you as the most sarcastic person in the planet!"

"I can't help it when my most obnoxious friend will soon tie the knot!"

"Hey! Don't go there yet!" she warned.

"Anyway," Chinny's face turned serious, "I really called you other than confirming if the news were true, I just want to tell you that my office was not for your fan mails storage room."

"What are you talking about?"

"These!" Chinny showed a box of different sizes and colored envelopes.

"What the heck was that!"

"Your fan mails! Must I repeat it ten times! You're not around for some time that's why it keeps on filing more and more, I would've trash it."

"Why didn't you?"

"You're my model right? What would your fans say if you didn't give them replies, then they'll blame my agency and surely it will go down the drain just like that!"

"Selfish as ever eh."

"That's always been the rule on business."

Tsukushi looked through the mails, picked one and read it.

_Tsukushi, I just want to know if you're really engage with the rich and handsome Doumyouji Tsukasa? I think you two were a match made in heaven and when are you planning to appear on BEAT magazine again? You've been out for a few issues now and we want more stories and stuff about you…._

_Rei_

Tsukushi pout after she read the first letter, "They're really interested about my engagement with Tsukasa…hmm…it's more like a match made in hell to me!"

Chinny laughed at Tsukushi's sarcasm, "You're really impossible, Kushi."

She was about to grab another envelope when Chinny stopped her. "Why don't you answer the first letter first so that we can feature it on the next issue on BEAT and we'll take a few pictures of you too, of course with your hot car on the background."

"You want me to answer ALL this letters right away! You must be kidding!" she protested.

Chinny rolled her eyes, "Just grab a paper or you can use my laptop, just answer as many as you can then you can take the others at your house then just send your replies back to me."

"You're the boss!" Tsukushi grabbed a pen and paper and started replying to the letter.

After replying, Chinny gave her another envelope.

_Hey there Kushi, I really like the way you express yourself, you really defy fashion in a cute way and congratulations with your engagement. I read on BEAT that you know how to play some instruments, any plans on having a gig or something, you know, for your fans?_

_Maecy_

Tsukushi answered it again and opened another envelope.

_Tsukushi, can I have your contact number and where do you hung-out often? And are you an official model on BEAT or you're a freelancer?"_

_Wayne_

_Do you and Tsukasa argue? And is he really that HOT in personal?_

_Lin_

Tsukushi laughed so hard at the fourth letter. She scribbled giddily the words: 'WE ARGUE A LOT AND YES HE'S SO HOT YOU COULD MELT THOUGH HE HAS AN EGO AS BIG AS A UNIVERSE!'

"Gosh, I feel like a celebrity with all this fan letters!" she beamed.

"But you are a celebrity, though not as a showbiz personality but as the heiress of the Makino Group of Companies and soon the wife of Tsukasa Doumyouji, the heir of the Doumyouji Corporation, what can a girl ask for!" Chinny pointed out.

"I still want to do a lot of things and Tsukasa's the kind of guy who looks like who'll definitely sabotage my plans!"

"Why don't you share whatever you want to do with him, compromise with him, y'know."

"The guy's impossible, he'll yell with just a blink of an eye!" Tsukushi muttered with irritation as she remembered her unwanted fiancé! "How am I suppose to share some things about me with him, what say you!"

"Let him understand." Chinny still advised.

"How can a half-witted like him understand anything! I even have to yell every fucking minute just to have my ways!"

"You know what, you're just both hard-headed and neither of you wanted to listen to each other that's why you're always arguing." Chinny pointed out.

"Whatever," Tsukushi dismissed the subject already, "I'll just answer some questions more then I'll leave already, I'll just take all of this." She looked down on the box.

Chinny raised her brow, "You're not gonna leave the opened envelope behind?"

"Nope, you know I made it a habit to keep everything that's being sent for me, it's a remembrance that somewhere out there, someone remembers me."

"You're not being sentimental, are you?" Chinny teased.

"Damn it if I am!" Tsukushi countered as she opened another letter.

_Heyya Kushi, it's Shigeru! I just want to ask if I could hang with you sometime, you know, let's shop together and all that! I just write to you thru here since Tsukasa was being an ass lately and as if the whole world was his enemy, hehe, did you guys fight again? Anyway, what's new… And I can't get a hold of you since you have no mobile… why don't you get one already, it's not like we'll disturb you that much, ne? Anyway, see you around, Ciao!_

_Shigeru_

Tsukushi smirked as she started to fold the scented stationery and put it back on the envelope, "Ei, Chinny, I'll excuse this fifth letter, it's a very personal message from a friend and I don't want the readers and fans to think that I'm giving special favors to others."

"Sure, it's not a problem at all."

Tsukushi grabbed another envelope and read:

_Tsukushi, why don't you pose on a beach or something with your sports stuff with only a skimpy bikini, maybe you could ride on your motor bike and only wearing that…or maybe a sail on a boat…or even a racing car…_

_Drooling over you,_

_Aori_

Tsukushi laughed so hard after reading the letter, Chinny grabbed the paper and read it herself. "The guy's got an imagination, eh. Now he just gave me an idea, how about that Kushi? But I want you paragliding or playing tennis or basketball with that kind of skimpy wear, you know, to let the male readers drool more, what do you think, it will be a bestseller than the last!" Chinny smiled with satisfaction.

Tsukushi's brow rose, "Not if you want to keep your company running, if my so-called-half-witted-fiancee learns about that, I'm sure he'll burn this place down," she muttered with amusement.

"If that's the case, maybe I'll ask him first."

"Don't bother, even IF he agrees, you know my style, it's punky look or nothing." She stated. "I'm not modeling to get attention or to make men drool or even to earn money, I'm doing this because I'm having fun and I just want to pass the time and because you asked me too and since you're my friend that's why I agree and that's that."

"I'm just checking if you change your mind."

"I won't."

"Whatever."

Tsukushi got up from her chair while carrying the box, "So, I'll just see you again after I read all of these stuff."

"Just remember that I'm having a deadline for this coming issue and I want your replies finished in three or less than days, kay?"

"Gotcha!" then she exited the room.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After she drove her car away from the building of the Advertising Company, the man in black suit driving a black car followed her car while the other man on the passenger side called someone.

"She just left the building sir and we're following her now…"

"Don't loose her…" said an authoritative voice on the other line.

"Yes sir…"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Egads! Here's another re-release chapter…**


	6. Escape!

Well thank you for all the review and hello to my new readers and I must say I'm sorry if I misspelled some words or I put a wrong words, phrases, or verbs, so sorry about that, hope you understand, I'm really busy at school, families and friends. Actually my group of friends and I were planning to go on a concert this coming Saturday, an overnight swimming this coming April, and we're also thinking of rock climbing. It's so hot in here I could hardly think but don't worry I'm immune with writer's block, hehehe… I'm really sorry since I am so busy and I only have a chance to write my fic at night where sometimes my eyes will just droop or I'd type while my eyes are close. And thanks for letting me know about the scans **BlackAmoria**…well I'll just try my luck to spot some store here at the mall, there's a jpop branch here though they don't have hana yori dango yet, only card captor sakura and the others, the new release was fruits basket. But it's not all that bad anyway, I have a complete set of Hana Yori Dango anime series, and it's also airing here every Saturday, I also got meteor garden 1 and 2, and this coming april Vanness Wu of F4 is having a concert here! And also, F4's Vic Zhou, my crush, and Ken Zhu's series 'Love Storm' just starts airing here from Monday to Friday around 4 pm… Poor Prince, Miki Loves Yuu, Love Scar, Meteor Gardens, and Barbie Xu's Chinese Ghost Story were finished airing here. Most of the series were available at the record bars, also at the mall just near my school, delight!

**----------------------------ooooooooo-------------------------**

**CHAPTER SIX: Escape!**

**-**

"Have you packed already, dear?" Lena said as she swung on Tsukushi's door, "Tsukasa will be expecting you at their mansion as early as tomorrow."

Tsukushi just kept on reading a magazine while the television was also open, she was trying to pretend not to notice her mother.

Lena came inside the room and shut the tv off and grab Tsukushi's magazine, "We're really expecting you to be pack already, Tsukushi Makino…"

Tsukushi lay flat on her bed lazily, both of her arms were tucked under her head, "I don't remember about me agreeing with this shit."

"Stop giving me those sarcasm and curses, daughter!" Lena said tightly, "Anyway, your fiancé called earlier and he's planning on coming here later."

"Not that I care!" she turned on her stomach after she grab a paperback novel on her side table.

Lena Makino grabbed the novel on Tsukushi's hands with frustration. "Will you just follow what I say and start packing whatever you wish to pack!"

Tsukushi looked at her mother, "I don't wish to pack and I have no intention of leaving this house and going on that idiot's place! No way! He's always irritating me!"

"But you're the first one who's irritating him, I assume."

"What! Now you're taking sides and it's obviously not mine!"

"I knew you since the day you were born Tsukushi Makino, and my own daughter can never fool me…" Lena smirked, "I know for a fact that you're really a trouble maker and will do anything to get your own way."

"At least I don't beat people up!" she defended against Tsukasa.

"You can't fool me!" Mrs. Makino smiled.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes as she threw her hands in the air in frustration as she got up from the bed and walked towards her walk-in closet, she has a set of bags with her when she re-emerged from the room. "Fine! I'll pack just so I won't have to hear you whine for the rest of the day."

"That's better!" Lena beamed while Tsukushi made a face.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi just finished packing with her first traveling bag when she heard a car honking outside, and she has already an idea that it was Tsukasa.

A few minutes later, a maid was knocking on her door.

"What!"

The maid outside gulped before saying, "Miss, Mr. Doumyouji is at the living room waiting for you."

"Tell that bastard I don't care if he waits forever!"

"But Miss-"

"Go!"

Without hesitation, the maid hurriedly went away from her door, they were really scared to bother her when she was not in a good mood.

**At the living room…**

"What! She doesn't want to come down!" Tsukasa's voice was high and angry. "She really pisses me off!"

The poor maid stood there with trembling feet, her head was low so that her scared expression won't show.

"Oh, Tsukasa what's wrong, did our maid upsets you?" Lena Makino asked kindly towards her soon-to-be son-in-law but her eyes glint with disapproval when she looked at their poor maid. "I just heard you yelled."

Tsukasa's face softened and managed a small smile, "No, it's not your maid, ma'am, but your daughter."

Lena started to frown when she heard this, "Why, what's wrong?"

"It looks like she doesn't want to see me." Tsukasa answered in a tight voice, fighting himself not to yell again.

"I'm really so sorry with Tsukushi's attitude, she's really difficult sometimes." Lena said with a smile before she started to walked away, "Wait here for a second while I get my daughter."

Tsukasa nodded as he sat down again.

**Back at Tsukushi's room…**

"Now what!" Tsukushi yelled again as she heard a knock on her door again, "Don't bother me anymore, just tell that idiot to get out of this house already!" she ordered to whom she thought was a maid.

She heard someone opened her door.

"I never said that you can come-" then she cut her words when she finally looked towards the door, "Mom! What's up!"

"Tsukasa's in the living room, didn't our maid told you?"

Tsukushi shrugged, "She did but I thought I gave my message clearly and I thought he left already."

"Well he didn't," Lena informed her brat-of-a-daughter firmly, "And I almost thought that our maid upsets him when I heard him yell."

"What a bastard, yelling at our house as if it's his own, we should really kick him out!"

"He's almost a son to me and to your father since he's your fiancé and that gave him the right to feel just right at home here." Lena explained, "Now why don't you go to the living room already, he's waiting for you for a long while already."

"He just got here!" Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "And I really have no intention of seeing him!"

"You have no right to decline after all the trouble he went through, now go ahead."

Tsukushi stomped her foot in rebellion.

"Tsukushi Makino, if your father was here right now, he'll probably drag you out just for you to see Tsukasa." Mrs. Makino said, Mr. Makino was at his office at the moment.

"I have to pack remember?"

"Leave it!"

"But-"

"Not unless you want me to just let Tsukasa come here…." Lena's brow shot up as she said this.

Tsukushi suddenly left what she was doing and started to walk towards the door as she heard what her mother said, there was no way she would let Tsukasa come to her room again, it was dangerous for her emotions!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Now what do you want? Why do you always have to bother me!" Tsukushi screamed the moment she set foot on their living room, the poor maid who had been standing there for a while now just in case Tsukasa asked for something happily walked out of there.

"I'm here to see you." Tsukasa said, his eyes narrowing.

"Now that you've seen me, you can go already."

Tsukasa's eyes turned cold, "Very funny, my princess."

"I'm so glad I made you laugh!" she said sarcastically.

"Why don't you sit down beside me," Tsukasa said as he patted the space next to him.

"There's no really need, because you're leaving just about now, so I guess you should go, goodbye Mr. Doumyouji, thank you for coming," she started to walk away from him.

But before she could even walk a single step Tsukasa yelled in a commanding and cold voice that would scare even the most willful person such as Tsukushi, "I told you to sit down!"

Tsukushi suddenly turned to Tsukasa and without a word sat down next to him, she was never been afraid with anyone and with Tsukasa, but why now? She take a look at Tsukasa slowly, maybe it was because he looked foreboding now, not the same guy yesterday or the day before that she could yell at anytime and he won't even bother to stop her, now he looked like the well-known leader of the F4 who just beat people around without a cause, the kind of guy before she met him. She looked away from him and looked around to see if somebody else were around, but to her dismay, the two maids she saw earlier were nowhere to be found, maybe they got scared also, who wouldn't?

Tsukushi snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Tsukasa's left arm wrapped around her waist, his cold expression was still there.

"D-do you want anything, a drink maybe?" Tsukushi said in an awkward voice, it was strange, she always yell around him, now she sounded like a scared cat and she hated it!

Tsukasa smirked as he looked at his fiancé with his expressionless eyes, "Now you make me feel so welcome when seconds ago, you want me out of the house already." His hands caressed Tsukushi's back. "And you look so scared now, and this is the first time I heard you speak in a small voice, how strange."

Tsukushi gasped slowly as she felt the tingling sensation in her body when Tsukasa started to caress her back up and down in a slow pace, she was starting to be suffocated and at the same time irritated, he was really rubbing it in her face now, didn't he? He felt so superior now since she was being amiable at the moment. She swore, when she get out of his claw this time, she won't waste a moment to be even ten feet near him, she don't care if she have to go to school very early and leave school very early too just to avoid him.

"You're very quiet." Tsukasa noticed as his other hand touch Tsukushi's face and turned it toward his face.

Tsukushi gulped as she could tell what would happen next. "I-I just got something on my mind…"

"Such as?" he slipped his hands on the back of Tsukushi's head, they were now face to face and Tsukushi was now directly looking at Tsukasa's cold eyes.

Tsukushi blinked before answering, "I was busy packing my stuff for tomorrow."

"How about you come with me now at my house, it's the same anyway."

Tsukushi licked her drying lips, unaware that Tsukasa find it sensual and inviting.

Tsukasa's face was already nearing hers when she suddenly interrupted him, "Ah wait! What about the drink I offered you?"

"No thanks." He started to inch his face closer again. Tsukushi was so conscious at the way he looked at her with those eyes, she tried to turn her face away but Tsukasa held her still. His grip on her waist and her head tightened as they kissed.

They were so busy kissing and Tsukushi even starts to respond, she did not even noticed when she was practically on Tsukasa's lap! And Tsukasa hugged her tightly to his body, she was so pressed to him, an air can't even get through between them.

Tsukushi's hands started to snake around Tsukasa's back, to his neck and then to his curly-hair, untangling the curls and grasping them. Tsukushi felt when Tsukasa's left hand slipped under her shirt and unclasping her bra.

His left hand went in front of her breast while shoving her shirt away, Tsukushi's eyes fluttered as if she woke up from a dream when she felt her fiancé's tongue on her chest.

What the hell!

Tsukushi started to push Tsukasa away, forgetting that he was acting savagely and coldly.

She started to grip his hair tightly and started to pull them, "Hey, get away from…..ohhh….." Tsukushi gasped as Tsukasa bit one of her buds.

Tsukushi was still in daze when Tsukasa looked at her, his eyes were still cold but with fire in them. Tsukushi shivered, she was about to shove her shirt back down when Tsukasa stopped her. She wriggled her arms free and continued to bring her shirt down, to Tsukasa's anger.

"You don't want me to touch you?" he asked coldly but he smirked rather sardonically.

Tsukushi did not answer, this guy was really crazy, she has to get out of his presence! She was about to get up from his lap when he pulled her back down. Tsukushi gritted her teeth, she ignored his anger and she tried to be as stubborn as possible, she slapped his hands away and get up again. Tsukasa glaring at her pulled her back again.

"Leave me alone!" Tsukushi hissed as Tsukasa's hand snaked on her waist again. His other hands were again inside her shirt. Tsukushi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened her eyes she saw Tsukasa's face inching closer to her, without anymore thought, Tsukushi slapped Tsukasa hard on the face. "You bastard, I told you to leave me alone!"

Tsukasa was surprise that was why he didn't move for a while. Tsukushi took this opportunity to run away, she does not want to be there when Tsukasa came back to his senses, he was sure turning pure red with rage!

Tsukushi's first option was to go upstairs to her room, but her mother would surely just help Tsukasa and there was no way to run when she was cornered, that was why she headed to her car, luckily her keys were always dangling on her neck with chains when she was not using them.

She panicked when Tsukasa's eyes focused on her, she hurriedly opened the main door, Tsukasa started to walk after her, yes to walk, but he was approaching fast with his long strides.

Damn! She felt like she was in some kind of a thriller movie where the heroine was being chase by her killer!

She run fast to her car and jumped over it, not bothering for the door, she cursed herself as she couldn't get the chains off her neck in panic, frustrated, she just tugged them out of her neck.

Her car started and she maneuvered it in haste as she saw Tsukasa running towards her, she stepped on the gas and she didn't care if the gate was hardly open, without a second thought, she slammed her car towards it, the gate opened and she drove to her freedom.

She was starting to relax when she saw on her rearview mirror that Tsukasa was still chasing her with his own car!

The road was free from traffic and only a few cars were on the road that was why Tsukasa could easily spot her and follow her, she looked around and smirked when she was approaching near a mall, and a crowded place at that.

Tsukushi's tires screeched as she come to a halt, not caring if she didn't park it properly, Tsukasa stopped next to her car while she ran inside the mall.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hey Sakurako, what do you want to buy?" Yuki asked, she was hanging out with Sakurako at the mall.

"Maybe I'll buy a new skirt, how about you?"

"Maybe a shirt."

"Then let's watch this new movie at the cinema?" Sakurako suggested.

"Sure."

"Hey, isn't that Tsukushi?" Sakurako pointed at the pale faced girl.

"Yeah!" Yuki agreed as she called Tsukushi. "Kushi, over here!"

Tsukushi's eyes wandered hastily at the voice calling to her, then she spotted Yuki and Sakurako, she sighed with relief and ran towards them.

"You look scared, are you okay?" Yuki asked, "I've never seen you like this before."

Sakurako checked out Tsukushi amusedly, "What happened to you? Is that your new trend?" she meant Tsukushi's disheveled hair and her unclasped bra that one of its end was starting to show at the back of her hanging blouse. Thanks to Tsukasa Doumyouji!

Tsukasa! Tsukushi remembered then she looked around in panic.

"What's up Tsukushi, I've never seen you so disturbed before, what's the matter?" Yuki asked.

Tsukushi's teeth gritted in frustration as she remembered how she was running from Tsukasa, "Tsukasa, that dingbat, was chasing after me!"

Sakurako guessed it already, "That's the explanation towards your look."

Tsukushi hissed before asking Yuki, "Will you please snap my bra back?" then she turned around.

Yuki arranged her best friend's undergarment and also her hair at the back.

"Uh Tsukushi," Sakurako muttered, "You better run now since I could see Tsukasa now, what a weird couple you are, trying to make the mall your playground."

"Shut up, Sakurako! It's not like I dream of that idiot to run after me!"

"He looked like he's ready to kill, eh." Sakurako continued as she looked at Tsukasa intently, "How I wish I'm the one he's running after."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "Be my guest! It's not like I'm enjoying this…"

"How about you come with us to watch some movie?" Yuki suggested.

"Whatever, let's go!" Tsukushi tugged Yuki and Sakurako.

"How about I'll try to delay him?" Sakurako suggested with a flirty smile.

Tsukushi shrugged as she and Yuki walked away.

Sakurako widened her smile as she waited for Tsukasa to be near her. "Hello, Doumyouji-kun, how about let's go and have some snack?"

Tsukasa just looked at her, Sakurako started to back away when she saw how foreboding Tsukasa looked like at the moment, he was not like the goofy-like guy this past few days. Even she, started to shiver with his cold gaze.

"Where's Tsukushi?" he asked.

Sakurako shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, never seen her."

Tsukasa was about to retort when his phone rang. "Yes!"

"Master Tsukasa, we found Miss Tsukushi and she's with us at the moment."

"Don't let her go, where are you?"

"Fourth floor, they're on their way to the cinema with her friend."

"Wait for me," he hung up and glared at Sakurako, "So, you don't know where she is, eh, expect a red tag anytime soon with your other friend!" then he walked away.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Let go of me bastards!" Tsukushi wailed as she tried to pry her arms away from the black-suited man who was holding her while the other one was finished talking to someone on the phone.

"Stay put, Miss Tsukushi, or you'll hurt yourself," the man said, many people were starting to look at them. Yuki was on the side, her eyes wide.

"So you know me!" Tsukushi spat, "Who the hell sent you, damn it!"

"I did, my dear," Tsukasa spoke behind them.

Tsukushi's eyes widened, "You had me followed by your guards, you dumbass!"

Tsukasa walked toward her, "Tsk, tsk, tsk…a lady doesn't curse!"

Tsukushi tried to twist her arms free from the guards grip as she scream, she does not care about the people around them, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! I WILL CURSE AS LONG AS I LIKE AND AS THE WAY AS I PLEASE AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

"Isn't that Tsukushi Makino and her fiancé Tsukasa Doumyouji?" one of the onlookers asked to her companion.

"Doumyouji-san is really good-looking though foreboding, he looks dangerous." The one said.

Tsukasa wave his hand and Tsukushi was suddenly free. "So, you don't care eh?"

"Damn you! You had me followed! Since when!" Tsukushi's eyes were in slits.

"Since the day we got engage." Tsukasa said simply as he held his hand to Tsukushi, "Come here and we'll leave this place."

Tsukushi can never be fooled by his silky voice, Tsukasa would not let bygones be bygones that easily, he was not that kind of guy.

Tsukushi backed away, "I won't! So all this time, I've run for nothing! Damn! Do you really think I'll come with you, better think again, you dumbass!" she screamed then she started to bolt away but Tsukasa was faster, in just a blink of an eye, he was holding her already.

"NO!" Tsukushi screamed as she tried to struggle free.

Tsukasa smiled down at her coldly. Tsukushi's face paled. She does not like his expression one bit!

She looked around the onlookers, "What the fuck were you all looking at, damn it! If you want to be useful, help me out of here!"

"After you yelled on us!" one said.

Tsukushi gritted her teeth. "I'll pay whoever helps me out of this situation, I don't care how much!" she announced.

But one look at Tsukasa, nobody volunteered, they were not stupid to defy a Doumyouji, they were the richest family and many of the people and their relatives work for the Doumyouji's and even if they were outside the Doumyouji company, one call from them and they were out of their job.

Tsukushi knew what they were thinking, "If you have nothing to do then leave!"

"Your business is not with them but to me!" Tsukasa said.

Tsukushi's attention turned back to Tsukasa, and she noticed that he was holding her the way he was holding her earlier at her house.

"Tsukasa…." She trailed off as Tsukasa kissed her on the mouth, and in front of so many audiences!

Tsukushi grabbed Tsukasa's hair and pulled him back, "Don't you have any shame!"

Tsukasa smirked, "You've stripped that away from us the moment you scream your heart out."

"Idiot!" Tsukushi suddenly slapped him again, and it was too late to realize what she has done.

"Tsukasa, I-I'm sor-" Tsukasa did not hear her plea as he kissed her again.

Tsukushi shivered, he was not planning on re-playing what he did at her house in here, was he!

But she was right, his hand started to crawl under her shirt, and she won't let him do this in front of the public's eye! She sighed after she closed her eyes for a moment, as if sealing her life.

"Tsukasa," she murmured softly, she was biting her tongue so she won't say anything stupid anymore. "You're right, let's get out of here already."

Tsukasa eyed her, "Now you're seeing sense!"

She gave Yuki a last look before she let Tsukasa tugged her arm.

Before they left the mall, her forehead creased as Tsukasa purchase some clothes, and it was obvious that he was buying it for her. She was feeling a bad omen and a dread with this, what was this idiot up to now?

"Why are you buying those?"

"They're for you." He said simply.

"I know that!" her temper flared again, "But what for?"

"We'll be going to my island."

"Island!" she quipped, her eyes in panicked. Then she thought….island alone with Tsukasa + his cold and bad mood doom for her! "B-but why?" she tried to be calm.

Tsukasa did not answer her, he just kept on walking to the exit of the parking.

"I-I'll drive my own car and I'll just follow you." Tsukushi suggested, she was panicking.

Tsukasa silently opened his own car and pushed Tsukushi inside, Tsukushi tried to open the door as Tsukasa turned to the other side but it has an automatic lock. "No!"

Tsukasa took Tsukushi's car keys from her and gave it to one of the suited men then Tsukasa maneuvered the car headed to the Doumyouji mansion.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When they reached the Doumyouji mansion, Tsukushi saw the small plane not very far from them.

Tsukasa opened her side of the door then he held his hand to her. Tsukushi just stared at his hands and remained inside, "There's no way I'm coming with you!"

Tsukasa sighed in frustration as he scooped Tsukushi's small form and they headed toward the plane while Tsukushi was wailing and wriggling from his arms.

"Put me down! Let me go!"

Tsukasa just put his fiancée down as the private plane's door closed behind him.

Tsukushi huffed and shoved Tsukasa aside and tried her best to open the plane's door, but it was too late, the plane's engine started already!

Tsukasa dragged her to the seats and lightly pushed her down on one of them then he put a seatbelt on her.

"How dare you bring me wherever you please without my permission! My parents have no idea where I am! This is kidnapping, Tsukasa Doumyouji!" she blurted out.

Tsukasa just smirked beside her, "You're mine and I have all the right."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Arigatou! Thanks guys! And yeah this is all a reposted chapters, new chapters are on its way, I just have to finish posting the rest of this. Thank you.**


	7. Kidnap!

To **BlackArmoria** and **XxSwtDreamerxX1**, I can say that you guys really sympathize towards Tsukushi, and I know Tsukasa's a bit maniacal at the previous chapter but he will be tamed a little at the chapters to come. My opinion is that he just kissed and touch Tsukushi like that to express his pent up anger than to hurt her, just like the way Tsukushi throws things at him when she's the one who's angry, and that wouldn't be cool…thanks for your wonderful reviews and keep on reading please, hehe…..

**martian doll** so much thanks for the info's, so you're in Canada…are you still studying? Thanks for liking my story and to your question, you got it right, they'll be on a vacation and it's just the two of them…and yep they're kissing in the living room, not that anyone cares, hehe… and the incident at the mall, well, Tsukasa was just trying to persuade Tsukushi to come with him, though he did kissed her and slightly touch her but not to the point that he exposed her, he's too selfish for that, ne… anyway, how old are you? Maybe we could be friends?...

**Yamisui**, hello and thank you for reading my story. Anyway, I just write whatever comes to my mind right away… I didn't even plan on Tsukasa kissing and chasing Tsukushi to the mall, the scene just popped like that… thanks for your review…

**InvisibleRain** thank you, I'm happy that you like my fic in spite of the problems…and yeh, Tsukasa's Tsukasa…

**ToinKs** hi and thanks for reading this story, yep, Kaede's a bit soft… maybe because she's marrying her son off to a rich heiress and Tsukasa also happens to like Tsukushi, and that leads Kaede to a smooth water, well, other than Tsukushi's manner and Tsukasa's attitude…

With all the questions answered…welcome my new readers and thank you for reading and reviewing…

**oooooooooooo**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Kidnap**

**-**

**-**

"Stop this plane now, dammit! Lemme out!" Tsukushi yelled at the top of her lungs as she walked around the small plane back and forth.

Tsukasa just sat silently as he watched his girlfriend in hysterics, "We're flying now you know?"

"I know that, idiot!"

"That's right, and since you have the common sense to know that, now you know why you can't just get out of here."

"I could jump!" she said with doubt.

"No Parachute."

Tsukushi looked at him for the first time with irritated eyes, "Damn you!"

"I'm surprise you don't act like a scared cat now." Tsukasa noticed.

"Not when I'm starting to hate you!" Tsukushi spat in front of her fiancé. "You know, scaring me is one thing, chasing me thru the mall then ordering your bodyguards to secretly followed me wherever I go is another thing, now abducting me against my will and without my parents' knowledge is a really different thing and a very unacceptable one too! I swear, if I ever get out of your scheme alive, I'm never gonna let you see even my shadow again!"

"Now that you said that, it even gives me the idea that I've been considering for a while now." Tsukasa muttered with a devious grin, "That information really helps me a lot, if you're really planning on hiding from me for the rest of your life, then I'm only right to keep you in my island, and I'm thinking maybe for the rest of your life too, sounds good, huh?"

Tsukushi stomped her foot as she pointed her finger to Tsukasa, "You can't do that! You have no right! What you're doing now is practically kidnapping, and you can't keep me forever, I'm not your prisoner and I have the right to choose how I want to live!"

"Technically, I do have the right since you're my fiancé, I can easily marry you if I chose too, be thankful I'm considering your feelings also. And I can easily summon tutors to come to the island to teach you."

"You can't keep me hostage!"

"I'm just starting to do it now," Tsukasa explained mockingly, "And believe me, my love, starting this moment, my island will be your new home since you're always running away from me, and I'm the only one who has the right to come and see you."

Tsukushi's face started to flare with anger, "I'll escape!"

"Pray tell, how can you do that, my love?" Tsukasa raised his brows.

"I'll think of something, I'm a good swimmer you know."

"Impossible. You cannot swim an ocean. You will die of hunger, cramps or exhaustion. More dreadfully, you could be eaten by sharks, the islands area were mostly shark infested, you better think of other ideas."

"I'll fire your damn house so that someone will notice me."

"Did I forget to tell you that I'll lock you to your room?"

"No way!"

"Yes way. I'll probably do that the moment we arrive at the island."

"I'll use the window or the terrace, I don't care if I have to burn myself together with the house."

"Remind me to chain you on the wall instead."

Tsukushi gritted her teeth as she slapped Tsukasa across the face, "You annoying dumb ass! How could I have been so unlucky to be engage to you! And how can you be so damn calm and nonchalant about this whole thing!"

"Simple. Because this is my idea."

"Go to hell!"

Tsukushi suddenly backed away when she suddenly noticed that Tsukasa's turning to be like the way he was before, foreboding and scary.

Tsukasa stood up from his seat and started to walk towards Tsukushi. And Tsukushi was starting to step back but her feet got caught on one of the seats behind her.

"You're really trying my patience, my dear, and let me tell you that it's running so thin at the moment." Tsukasa said as his left hand caught Tsukushi's waist.

"Tsukasa…." Tsukushi tried to get away from him.

"You're always running away from me, why? Do you like somebody else?" Tsukasa asked dangerously, his hands tightened on Tsukushi.

"No!"

"That's good." Tsukasa smirked as he tried to push Tsukushi on the seat, but Tsukushi pushed him away as fast as she could, Tsukasa went off balance for a while. Tsukushi run to the other side of the isle but Tsukasa suddenly grabbed her ankle and she end up lying on the isle and Tsukasa was suddenly on top of her. "Hey, this is a more wonderful position for me, don't you think so?"

"Get off me!" Tsukushi hissed while she was pushing him away.

"No need to run, my princess, 'coz there's nowhere to run in this little plane," Tsukasa pointed out as he outlined Tsukushi's face with his right hand. "Now that I think of that, no one will interrupt us anymore," then he smiled widely but his eyes were just like before, "Which part did we stop earlier at your house, maybe we should pick where we left off."

"No! Get off!"

"Ah! I remember, it's the part where I was kissing your chest while my hand was roaming around your body, right?" he taunted.

"No, you're just about to leave that moment." She bantered.

"Still fighting, eh." He said while his hands were once again pushing her blouse up. "That's why I really like you, you don't give up so easily."

"Mr. Doumyouji, I demand that you put your hands away from my body right now!"

"Well, Mrs. Doumyouji, I'm sorry but I can't follow your demand." Tsukasa answered back before he kissed her while his hands were exploring her body.

"D-don't call me that…" Tsukushi demanded though in a softer tone, her eyes were starting to flutter with the sensations that she was feeling.

"Why not, it'll be your own name very soon…" Tsukasa bit her neck gently and teasingly.

Tsukushi arched her body towards him with a sigh, "Oh Tsukasa….."

Tsukasa smiled as he could feel that Tsukushi's not hesitating anymore, she was just giving in to him, his mouth travel down to her stomach while unsnapping and unzipping Tsukushi's jeans when one of the pilots spoke through the speaker, "Please put on your seatbelts and we're ready to land…."

Tsukasa heave a sigh of frustration as he helped Tsukushi up, "Fix yourself, we're ready to land."

Tsukushi did just what Tsukasa said and she sat on the nearest seat while Tsukasa sit beside her after he put a seatbelt on her. "You'll love it there once you see the island."

Tsukushi just shrugged helplessly before she looked outside the window. She'll remember not to try Tsukasa's patience anymore, it's not good for her senses!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As the plane touched down the island, Tsukasa grabbed Tsukushi's arm and carefully dragged her outside.

"Let go of my arm, moron!" she tried to break loose of his hold.

"Not when you squeal like that!" he hissed to her while the pilots just carried their newly bought things and left it in front of the huge house.

"Just let go, I promise I won't do anything stupid…" she said, her eyes narrowing.

Tsukasa sighed as he let go of his fiancé's arm when they were finally in front of the house. The pilots bid them goodbye as they started to walk back to the plane.

Tsukushi's eyes widen as she saw the pilots already leaving. Without a thought about her promise to Tsukasa, she broke into a run towards the plane, she run as if she was in a marathon.

Tsukasa didn't waste his time to run after her, he just waited there with his brow shot up and his left foot tapping on the ground impatiently.

When Tsukushi's about to board the plane, one of the pilots blocked her way and brought her back to Tsukasa's side.

"It's a waste of time you know…" Tsukasa said as he started to carry the bags inside the house.

Tsukushi stared after the lifting plane, there goes her only means of escape. As the plane started to vanish out of her sight, she looked towards the ocean surrounding the huge island, to swim her way back to the city would be suicidal.

"Stop pondering and get in here already!" Tsukasa yelled from inside.

Tsukushi ignored him as she continues to look around her surroundings.

"You can't escape from me, you know, it'll be futile."

Tsukushi jumped a little in surprise when Tsukasa suddenly spoke from behind her. "I'm a good swimmer." She said even though she knew that saying that was worthless.

Tsukasa sneered as he wrapped his arms at Tsukushi from behind, "Maybe, but you'll be dead before you reach the city, I'm sorry for being rude but it's true."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes heavenward and pushed Tsukasa away from her, "You're always rude!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"TSUKASA DOUMYOUJI!" Tsukushi screamed at the top of her lungs.

She was breathing hard with a controlled anger as Tsukasa found her in the living room and standing in the middle. "What? You suddenly missed me?"

"In your freaking dreams!"

"Then what!"

"There's no one around except you and me! You never told me we're alone in here!" she said while wailing her arms around in frustration.

"Well, you never asked!"

Tsukushi started to walk towards Tsukasa, her eyes glinting with anger. "I never asked! How could I when all you did was to scare the daylights out of me!"

"Why would you be scared? I never hurt you."

"No you didn't! But you kept on kissing me and it's getting me crazy! You're impossible and I never want to see you again!" she turned her back to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa smirked as he walk in front of Tsukushi, "Are you saying that you're getting crazy over me?" Tsukasa grinned widely, "Are you finally falling into my charms?"

"Idiot!" Tsukushi spat.

"Go ahead, call me whatever you like, it's enough for me to be alone with you in this island and sorry, my dear, but your wish of not seeing me again can never be granted, I don't care whether we stay here for months or maybe in years."

"You're crazy!"

"Whatever." Then he started picking Tsukushi's stuff, "Follow me upstairs, I'll show you to your room."

"How nice," Tsukushi muse sarcastically, "You even have the decency to give me my own room when earlier all you need was a room!"

Tsukasa smiled tightly, "You know what, since you gave me an idea, why don't we share my room and my bed!"

Tsukushi gulped slowly, what has gotten into her stupid head to provoke Tsukasa like that when he was not in the nicest mood when he was really angry and not to mention that they were alone in his island!

"I think I'll be more comfortable in the room you're offering me earlier, thank you!"

Tsukasa shrugged, "Anyway, our rooms have a connecting door, so I can easily go to your room without bothering to knock on your main door."

Tsukushi bit her tongue to prevent saying something back.

Tsukasa opened a door next to his room, its motif was mint green that was refreshing to the eyes and feelings. Tsukasa dropped her stuff in front of the queen size bed. "If you need anything, just ask me."

Tsukushi plopped down on the bed, "Anything at all? And you'll do it for me?"

Tsukasa nodded, "Of course."

Tsukushi ponder for a while as her eyes twinkled in amusement, hmmn… Tsukushi pouted before, "Will you open the glass window, I want the fresh air to come in and turn the tv on also, and oh, I'm a bit hungry, I want to eat already."

Tsukasa's forehead creased, "I'm not your maid!"

"Duh! You just said that I could ask anything and you'll do it!"

Tsukasa grudgingly walked to the window and opened it, then he turned towards the tv and turned it on and he gave the remote to Tsukushi, he stood in front of her with both his hands on his hip, "As for the food, I think you have to help me on that department, I'm not really into cooking."

Tsukushi was about to protest but Tsukasa cut her to it, "But you can stop from yelling something for now since I asked one of my men to buy some cooked food on the nearest restaurant earlier, all I have to do is to preheat it and you'll just have to wait for a while."

"Fine, I'll wait!" Tsukushi said and turned her attention to the tv, before Tsukasa could get out of her room, she said, "If it weren't for your helpers, you'd probably be dead."

Tsukasa winked at her, "Rich people do not worry about that, I could pay other people to do my biddings."

"Just like those men you sent after me." She said bitterly. Even her parents didn't sent someone after her whenever she was out of their house.

Tsukasa nodded and left.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi went out of her terrace, looked up to the sky, the sun was almost gone, and it was starting to rain. They just finished eating their early dinner. Tomorrow morning was supposed to be her turn to go to the Doumyouji mansion to live there but Tsukasa planned something else for her. How long is he going to keep her in this island?

"What's on your mind?" Tsukasa stood next to her. Wow, for the first time today, he didn't try to hug her or touch her, maybe she was really the one who was provoking him to do such things.

Tsukushi sighed, "I'm just thinking how long you're going to keep me here?"

"As long as I think it's necessary." Tsukasa leaned his back on the railings.

"As long as it's necessary!" Tsukushi repeated. "What am I, a prisoner?"

"Not really, I just want the two of us to know each other better."

"We can do that when I live at your mansion!"

"I meant without anyone else's interruption."

"It's not like the people who work for your family will interrupt you!"

"But my annoying sister's there." He grimaced at the sudden mention of Tsubaki.

"Oh yeah!" Tsukushi smiled, "I really like her!"

"I hope she'll go back to America." He smirked.

"Anyway, you're not really planning on keeping me here for so long, right? I mean, we do have school…"

"You're forgetting that I'm a Doumyouji and I can not go to school if I choose not to."

"There goes your ego!" Tsukushi smiled wryly, "And anyway, it's not like YOU'RE attending your classes!"

"It's not like you do too!"

"Evil man!"

"I really like this moment." Tsukasa suddenly said with a smile.

"What moment?"

"This. It's like the tensions around us vanished. We're like a two common people talking under the moonlight."

"The thing is we're not common and there's no moon." Tsukushi laughed.

"Maybe, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe it's the surrounding."

"Or maybe you're falling for me." Tsukasa taunted.

"You know what, you're hopeless!"

"I discern to disagree!"

"How so?"

"How could I be so hopeless when I am engage to the woman I want."

Tsukushi laughed musically, "You know what, for a very rich guy like yourself, you're such a simpleton."

Tsukasa smiled and Tsukushi cannot help but to sigh with adoration in her eyes, he is really a charming man when not in fury. "Why bother to complicate things when we can have it in a simple way."

"Yeah," Tsukushi nodded her head, "I guess you're right, but others can't do things the simple way."

"What about you, what do you like to do?" Tsukasa looked at her intently.

Tsukushi shrugged, "So many things."

"Such as?"

"I don't know. I love to travel to different places, discover new things, do dangerous things, do stuff other people won't normally do. I just want to be out there, you know."

"Have you done any of it?"

"I guess I did, I learn to ride a motorbike, I join scuba diving one time, I could just go anywhere with my style of clothes… I think that stuff other socialite people won't do. I did travel but not without my parents and they won't let me try extreme things like bungee jumping."

"And do you have any plans on doing those things, like bungee jumping?"

"Yes, one of these days. Maybe I'll travel this coming vacation."

Tsukasa just nodded but didn't say anything.

"How about you, what do you want to do?" Tsukushi suddenly asked.

Tsukasa looked at her adoringly, his left hand reached for her hair and touched it lightly, "To make you my wife."

Tsukushi laughed, "And?"

"And what?"

"What else do you want to do? You know, we only live ones, and opportunities do come only once in your life, you can't just want to do one thing and be happy about it."

"But I will be very happy and contented once I marry you, of course when you finally can say that you love me the way I love you the first time I saw you beat the crap out of those guys at the casino. I even love you more now, and then maybe when we have kids I'll be the most happy and well-blessed person."

Tsukushi was speechless, here in front of her was a young man who just declared his feelings for her without hesitation and without doubt, and she felt like crying, she didn't know anyone like Tsukasa Doumyouji. He annoyed and irritates her, he kissed her, ran after her, scared her, kidnapped her, and loves her. Tsukasa Doumyouji is a child and a man, and she's scared of how her feelings were changing towards him.

She's scared that once she learned to love him then he could demand that she should forget her dreams, and she doesn't like that. She wanted to see the world. And Tsukasa Doumyouji is the kind of guy who'll demand everything from you since he was giving all of his emotion and love in return. And she's not ready for that, she has so much to do.

"I'm speechless, I'm so touched." Tsukushi said, she simply wipe the tears that was starting to build in her eyes.

"This is nice. I'm sure our parents will be very happy to know that we're not in our yelling terms anymore."

"You could say that."

"It's almost night time, and it's getting cold, why don't we get inside already and why don't you sleep already." Tsukasa escorted her back to her room.

"What about you?" Tsukushi looked up to Tsukasa as he put a blanket on her.

"I'll be on my room to sleep too."

"Good night Tsukasa."

"Good night, my love." Tsukasa kissed her on top of her head.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

In the middle of the night, Tsukushi woke up, she's thirsty. She shoved her blanket away and get off the bed.

She turned the knob but it was lock from the outside! She turned it again but it won't do.

Tsukasa! She thought.

And she thought they were okay just before they've gone to bed, and now what did he do! He locked her! That only prove that maybe he really love her but that doesn't mean that he trust her enough not to escape!

Wait a minute, why would he be so scared for her to escape when there's no other means of getting off this island, he could easily find her. Unless…… unless there's a small boat around the place! That's it.

Tsukushi just grab a jacket and put her shoes on. She went outside her terrace and looked down to see if she can escape from there, she won't risk going through Tsukasa's room, he might wake up.

Tsukushi went back inside and grabbed her blanket and the bed cover, she tied them in knots and she tied one of its ends on one of the railings. She hopped over the railings and carefully climbed down the blanket. She was a few feet above the ground, she gulped, close her eyes and jumped. She ended up rolling on the sand, thankfully, no broken bones for her.

Tsukushi looked around her surrounding, if she has to hide a boat it would have to be at the back or near the ocean but safely hidden.

She searched completely the solar, even the garage-like places at the side of the house where some old stuff were place and she saw gallons of oils.

So there's really a boat!

She saw a flashlight, turned it on and walked outside again, not so far away, near the ocean was a large sets of rocks, it looked like a mountain of rocks. Curiosity won, she walked to it and up the mountain of rocks.

As she looked down the rocks, behind it was a speedboat and beside it was a jet ski.

Tsukasa, what a liar!

Tsukushi climbed down the rock towards the boat, she checked if it's full and thanks enough, it is!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Back at the house, Tsukasa suddenly woke up, he didn't know why but he felt like something's amiss.

He rubbed his eyes and got up from his king-size bed. He headed at the connecting door to look for his sleeping beauty. But what he saw shocked him.

Tsukushi was not in her bed!

He knew that he locked her door just in case and there was no bloody way she can get through it, and that only leaves the terrace he hurried to the terrace and saw the knotted blanket and bed sheet.

He cursed loudly and run back to his room. He grabbed his coat without bothering to put some clothes other than his boxers, and he put on his slippers. He grabbed the keys to the house and the keys to the boat and Jet Ski.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi suddenly felt a wave of foreboding and she doesn't want to think why? She sighed when the boat needed a key, though she didn't feel helpless at all, she's not Tsukushi Makino for nothing… just like what she saw in movies, she looked through some of the wires that connected near the key hole and she started to connect one wire to the other.

"Come on, come on!" she almost chant impatiently.

"Going somewhere, my dear?" Tsukasa asked dangerously.

Tsukushi gasped, as she looked behind her, she saw Tsukasa at the top of the mountain of rocks.

"I told you not to bother to escape, it'll be futile!"

"I have no plan on escaping anymore but you locked my door!"

"For your safety."

"Safety my ass!" Tsukushi spat and she almost cried with joy when the speed boat started, "Well, goodbye, Doumyouji Tsukasa!" then she started to maneuver the speed boat away from her fiancé.

Tsukasa smirked and headed to the Jet Ski, "It won't be too long 'til you're back in the house!"

Tsukushi felt like she was back earlier where Tsukasa was chasing after her car, and she has a bad feeling this could turn ugly when he caught her and she doesn't want to think about it. How she wish she know which way back to the city!

Tsukasa grin devilishly as his Jet Ski was catching up to Tsukushi's speedboat.

Tsukushi screamed as Tsukasa suddenly jumped on the boat, she tried to swing the boat to drop him to the ocean but it didn't work. Tsukasa walked towards her and grabbed her by the waist and he took over maneuvering the speedboat.

Tsukushi feeling defeated the second time suddenly felt exhausted. It was so unfair!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukasa dropped Tsukushi on top of his bed, "You'll be sharing my room and my bed!"

"Please, I promise not to escape anymore." She pleaded.

Tsukasa looked at her in irritation, "Do you really think I'll believe any of your words after what you did? Not any more lady!"

"But you locked me in my room!"

"No more words from you!" he spat and went over to his walk-in closet.

Tsukushi sprinted across the room towards the door but before she could open it, Tsukasa was carrying her again back to his bed, "See what I mean, the minute I turn around, you'll start escaping!"

Tsukushi pouted but her eyes widen when she saw that Tsukasa was holding strips of cloths on his right hand and a lighter on the other. "What are you going to do with those?"

"This," Tsukasa put the lighter on the bedside table, "I decided to burn the damn speed boat. And this…" he spread the cloth as he approaches her in the middle of the bed, "I'll be using this to tie you just for the mean time while I burn the boat. Now why don't you lie comfortably and held both of your hands above your head."

"Do you really think I'll let you tie me on the bed? No way!" Tsukushi crawled away from Tsukasa, but Tsukasa just pulled her back against him, he pushed her down on the bed and he tried to hold her hand upwards but Tsukushi was too stubborn to cooperate. "No!" Tsukasa hissed and pinned Tsukushi's body down with his own, Tsukushi screamed but it was worthless. Tsukasa then held her arms upward, he tied her left wrist and then her right wrist and secured it tightly on the headboard.

Tsukushi wriggled her hands free but it was fruitless, she just ended up hurting her wrist. A single tear fell down on her eyes as she looked away to Tsukasa in defeat. She was not as strong as she thought she was. Well, not against this devilish hunk of a man!

"I'll be gone for a while," Tsukasa said, he kissed her before leaving her.

Tsukushi even heard when he locked his door. It was not like she can escape from where she's at!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Enjoy reading and hope you like this……… Tsukasa's very devilish ne? And I thought they're on their way to romance? Hehe… Maybe the punk band that we watched last night were taking it's effect on my brain, it's so crowded and very noisy out there but it's fun, see all cute guys though they all wore this grungy torn clothes… and guys keeps on jumping and bumping to each other……


	8. Under Pressure

To**D.A** hi and thanks for reading, to your question, things will get better soon once this chapter is finish.

**deep sea dolphin** thanks for reading and I'm glad that you like this fic.

**martian doll**, hello, thanks for liking my story more. And I'm thinking of just sending you personal emails rather than chatting with you thru my fics, hehehehe… so it'll be longer…

**-**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Under Pressure**

**-**

**-**

The next day, Tsukushi woke up from her deep slumber, she opened her eyes slowly. She noticed that she was not sleeping on her designated room that was why she searched the whole room with her eyes.

Then it all came back to her. She tried to escape but Tsukasa caught her and he tied her on the bed. She looked down on her hands but it was now untied though the mark was still there on her wrist. She didn't notice that she slept last night even though her arms were tied when Tsukasa left.

The rope was now neatly place on Tsukasa's bedside table.

She yawned while wondering where Tsukasa was, when the door suddenly opened and Tsukasa appeared with a tray of breakfast for Tsukushi.

She tensed up when she got a sight of him, she sat up straight on the bed, she hate to think about it but it looked like she was now panicking around her fiancée. Why not? When he just tied her up last night! She breathed deeply and she tried to relax herself, and she tried to look snotty rather than scared her eyes trained on the tray of food.

"Good morning, sweetie," Tsukasa greeted with a smile, "Here's your breakfast, I cooked it myself."

Tsukushi thought that it was a smirk rather than a smile. But she can't help but to be touched, Tsukasa Doumyouji cooked breakfast for her!

Don't go being soft now, Tsukushi! Her mind yelled.

Tsukasa put the tray down on her lap slowly before he kissed her good morning. "Eat it while it's still hot."

Tsukushi looked down on the tray, it has toasted bread, slice fruits, butter and jam, and a glass of milk and juice.

Without another thought, Tsukushi did what was the first thing that came to her mind.

She pushed the tray away from her as far away as she could. Glasses crashing on the floor were the next thing that could be heard, drinks flowed and foods clattered on the floor.

Tsukushi breathed in a fast-pace, all her anger from last night was released in that one simple movement, then a feeling of remorse came. Did she really do that? She'd never thrown foods before, especially when someone made it for her? Was this Tsukasa's way for saying he was sorry from last night? She silently huffed and slowly looked at Tsukasa's face, she won't be surprise if he would slap her.

Tsukasa just stared at the food, as if in shock.

Tsukushi could see the sadness that crossed on Tsukasa's eyes in a split second but it vanished quickly and rage came to place.

She readied herself for him when he finally went out of his shocked reverie.

As Tsukasa looked at her direct in her eyes, she met his eyes and her head held high, "Go ahead, I don't care if you slap me or hurt me!"

He got up from the bed and walked to the door and away from her without a word, before he left her he yelled, "If you don't want to eat, then don't!" then he slammed the door with pure rage. A hard footstep could be heard outside.

Tsukushi slowly closed her eyes, a single tear ran out of it.

Could things get even worse?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi was pacing the huge room, she just finished cleaning the mess she did earlier and Tsukasa didn't show up again.

She was getting hungry and now she was feeling sorry for throwing her breakfast.

She can't take this anymore! So what if she shows up on the living room or in the kitchen? So what if she meets Tsukasa on the way? She was a guest! And his fiancé! She can do whatever she liked except from escaping, right! And since she put a show earlier, it wouldn't hurt to do more if necessary, she's Tsukushi Makino and she just won't back down easily!

She nodded to herself and marched on her former room through the connecting door.

She looked for her things but she can't find it anywhere, even the beds were already made.

She went back to their room and headed for Tsukasa's dressing room, there together with Tsukasa's clothes were her clothes. She grabbed a plain shirt and denim short, and also her underwear.

She went to the bathroom and relaxed herself in the tub.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

At the library, Tsukasa was still angry. He tried everything to put Tsukushi out of his mind even for a damn while. He tried to read a book in French to busy his mind but it didn't work, the book ended sprawled on the floor a few feet away from him. He tried to drink some wine though he also threw the glass after he emptied it.

Nothing seemed to settle his mind!

Maybe they were bound to be enemies, a dreadful thought came to his mind.

He shook his head and dismissed the thought.

No way! Tsukushi is destined to be his wife, he knew it the first time he saw her!

They just need to work things out, to understand each other and to be able to communicate without hurting each other's feelings.

And that was the hard thing to do!

Why can't the damn girl just accept the fact that they're together!

He was just still pondering this when his cellphone rang, it was a surprise that he got a signal.

"Yes?"

"Hey man! How's the honeymooner's?" Soujirou excitedly asked in a loud voice.

Tsukasa could tell that he was with their two other friends since he could hear some snickering in the background.

"What the hell are you talking about!" he growled.

"Both of you are in your island, right? So what else can we expect! How was it? Was it good?" Soujirou asked suggestively.

"Shut up!" he hissed. "It's not like that!"

"You're so slow Tsukasa!" Akira suddenly voiced out. "You're with your fiancé in an island and nothing still happens! Are you really the leader of F4!"

"Damn it, you three!" he spat back, knowing that Rui is also listening. "I didn't bring her here to do what you're implying! And for your information, we've been on each other's neck since the day we arrived here!"

"That sucks!" the two playboys said in unison. Rui was clucking his tongue at the background.

"I don't need that word from you two! And Rui stop sniggering damn it!"

"What's wrong, man?" Soujirou suddenly asked in a serious tone.

Tsukasa said everything in detail except the kissing part.

"That bad, huh."

"Maybe she'll come around." Rui commented for the first time.

"Yeah man, and we just like to remind you that you're with the girl who shows up and beat up a half dozen of men in Casino, embarrassed you and your family and hers too in your very engagement, and also the girl who eats at fancy restaurant without a care if she wears grungy clothes and she didn't care whether her date left," Soujirou reminded him, "In short, she's not like other girls, she's unique, and she'll definitely defy you just to get to you, if you know what I mean."

"I know that, but it feels like-"

"You're not connecting." Soujirou finished for him. "Then just let her-"

"No!" Tsukasa protested. "She'll be the only girl for me!"

Soujirou sighed, "Good luck, man. If that's your death wish then who am I to stop you."

"Bastard!" Tsukasa snapped.

But Soujirou just chuckled.

"And I thought Shigeru was the worst female ever been born!" Akira muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!" a whiny voice could be heard not very far away.

"You seem you're all gathered up." Tsukasa inquired.

"Yep and monkey girl is here also and yapping about wanting to see Tsukushi."

Tsukasa smirked, "I see, anyway, talk to you later."

"Yeah, good luck again and make sure than when we see you again, you're not arguing with your girl anymore."

"Count on that."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As Tsukushi finished her bath, she can't make her mind whether to go down stairs or just stay in the room.

Stop being a chicken! She said to herself.

She decided to look outside the terrace to calm herself and build some courage while breathing some fresh air.

Not a minute later, she saw Tsukasa walking towards the beach.

She just watched him walk.

As she saw him sat on the sand while his gaze was far away, she decided to leave the room.

She went to the kitchen and look for food but nothing was cooked yet. Since she has no patience and knowledge for cooking then sorry for her!

She shrugged, sat down on the nearest chair and slump her head.

You idiot, girl! Throwing your food like that, there's no way she could ask Tsukasa to cook for her. It was a laughable matter! And she won't ask him even if she starved!

Not because she didn't like the food he cooked, not that, it was because it was embarrassing to ask the one person you swore to hate and the one person you always argue with to ask to cook when earlier, they just had a fight over a wasted food. Thank goodness he didn't hurt her even if he looked like he wanted to strangle her.

It would be very ironic.

She sighed.

She got up and headed for the ref, she grabbed a carton of fresh milk and a glass.

She washed the glass, thankfully she didn't broke it by any chance, after drinking, it would be too embarrassing to let someone else wash the glass you drank milk with.

She headed for the living room and saw the open library not far away. She walked towards it and closed the door.

Tsukushi winced as she saw the book and the broken glass. She picked the book and then the broken glass then she put in on a waste bin.

When she approached the large table, Tsukushi put the cap back on the wine bottle and set it aside.

Tsukushi looked around the library, she saw some framed photographs of Tsukasa and Tsubaki when they were younger and some of the pictures were with their parents.

Tsukushi smiled as she looked at the younger Tsukasa, he seemed so cheeky and naughty. And the Doumyouji's seemed so happy in the pictures, there was even a picture of them in the Disneyland.

There was also a picture of F4 when they were still little.

She took the frame and looked at it more closely. How she wondered how they were when they were kids? Were they just the like the way they are now?

When she returned it to its place, she then took a picture of Tsukasa riding on a black stallion. He was smiling and his eyes full of mischief.

"That was when we were in the Hacienda Doumyouji two years back." Tsukasa supplied, he was standing at the doorway. His hands in his shorts pocket. "That's one of those happy days when our parents still has no business in New York and our corporation was only known in Japan and not yet in abroad and the hacienda was inherited by my father and now its mine so was this island." He went on.

Tsukushi just listened though not turning her gaze away from the photograph.

"My father was contented breeding horses while my mother loves her farm of orchids, rich people orders orchids from her. Tsubaki likes running after the cattle's with her horse. And I like watching the farmer's do their work in the farm, especially when it's time to gather fruits and vegetables and rice."

"How's your hacienda now?" Tsukushi asked as she put the picture back on its place.

Tsukasa shrugged as he stepped closer to her. "It's still doing fine, but we barely go there anymore."

Tsukushi nodded, "By the way you talked about them, your family seems so perfect and happy."

"We used to be."

"Used to?"

"They're all in America now." His voice saddened.

Tsukushi pouted. "I never rode a horse before. You seemed not scared."

"How could I when a trainer was hired when I was a little boy to teach me."

"I see." Tsukushi shrugged and then she walked around the swivel chair and sat there comfortably.

"You see..." Tsukasa repeated in a flat tone then he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Don't do this to me."

Tsukushi creased her brow, "Now what are you talking about?"

"You're always doing this you know. You'll act naturally and as if everything's fine one moment, and the next thing I know, you're running away from me! And the fact that you sit there so comfortably is also confusing me!"

Tsukushi sighed, "You know, I wouldn't hate you if you didn't lock my door and then tie me up last night…"

"I just want you to be safe. And it's night for crying out loud."

"Be safe from what?"

"From who, you mean? From yourself! You always do the first thing that comes to your mind, and I'm right, you tried to escape last night and anything could happen to you last night out there in the ocean!"

"We're not going to have reruns of our arguing, are we?"

Tsukasa raised his hand in the air. "You know what, I'll cook us something instead." Then he exited the room.

Tsukushi rubbed her temples and relaxed herself on the seat.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Let's eat." Tsukasa announced.

They were now in the dining room, while Tsukasa was cooking though not expertly, she decided to follow him in the kitchen and set the table, at least she knew how to do it.

She hungrily looked at the food though she didn't let it show. Tsukasa just opened some of the canned foods and preheat it and some of the frozen food, there were loads of meatloaf fried with scramble eggs, loaf of bread, fried chicken, pineapple juice and slice apples.

"You know what, for a rich guy like you, where did you learn to cook though I may say in a simple way."

Tsukasa smiled boyishly, "It's simple, all you have to do is fry everything."

"But you don't look like a guy who can cook."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Is this the first time you cook?"

"Yep, but I do watch the workers cook when we were in the farm."

"How about your friends, do they cook also?" she asked again after she drank from her glass.

"Nope, but Soujirou knows how to perform a tea ceremony."

Tsukushi frowned, "Who the heck would bother themselves to drink tea with so many ceremony and all that when you can buy it ready to drink in stores."

Tsukasa grinned, "Soujirou will disagree with you when he heard what you said. Their families were performing tea ceremony since Tokugawa era, I guess." He shrugged.

Tsukushi shrugged. "I don't know, it's just silly to sit uncomfortably for so long and to only drink a cup of tea! When you can drink it even if you're walking."

"For a rich girl like you, you don't like following proper rules."

Tsukushi made a face, "Oh, you mean, boring rules." She shook her head as she smiled, "I remember when a lady came to the house to teach me how to perform that ceremony thing, but she gave up!"

Tsukasa laughed.

Tsukushi was surprised to see him laughing, so she continued, "I kept breaking the tea cup, then a tutor came for my piano lesson but she gave up also."

He still remained laughing.

"You know it's impolite to laugh horribly when a lady is talking. And not to mention you're eating"

"It's okay for my fiancée to see me laugh." His eyes sparkled and Tsukushi blushed.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After they ate, Tsukasa brought Tsukushi near the shores. They stare out at the wide ocean before them while they sat on the sand.

"What are you doing here earlier?" Tsukushi asked as she looked at him sideways.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Us." He confessed, "That's what I want to discuss with you. What I said about last night about me loving you is all true."

"And I believe you." She smiled.

Tsukasa held her hands.

"Tsukushi, I want our relationship to work out and give it a shot. And I'm asking you to give us a chance." He said while his eyes soft and pleading. "I promise not to yell at you or hurt your feelings anymore and if I've hurt you without me knowing that I did, just tell me so we could work it out."

Tsukushi lifted her free hands towards Tsukasa's head and brush his curly hair backwards. "You're right, nothing will happen if we argue every minute, I will give us a chance if you can promise that you'll hear my side too, I hate it when you always decide on your own and it leaves me wondering."

Tsukasa smiled, "I only did that to surprise you because the first week that I chance to see you though you didn't noticed it before, you seemed so bored, confident and looked like nothing can surprise you anymore. You looked like you're up for a challenge."

Tsukushi's hand fell from Tsukasa's shoulder and she slipped it around his neck, "And you won my interest, dear boy."

"Did I now?" he quirked his brow.

Tsukushi nodded as her face closing to his, "But that doesn't mean you don't have to pay for the time you get me scared, you know."

"And I'm willing to make up for it." Tsukasa said before their lips met.

They kissed passionately as the sun started to set and ocean turned in different shades as it reflected the setting sun.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Added Note:**

**ISILIEN, **thank you, but as you may see here, they're on the road for peace.

**SUNSPOTMISERY, **thanks, I won't give up and I'll do my best.

**MGLOVA, **for now I'm only posting at this site but I already have an account at mediaminer and I'll try to post my fics there soon.

And guys since this is a reposted version that was why I didn't bother to erase my earlier thanks from my earlier reviews….i first posted this fic back at year 2003 and was on my way to chapter 17. And also if you like to listen to the song of the **real-life F4 boygroup **mind you, they really acted as F4 on meteor garden series. So yeah, I **posted **some songs which I'll update once in a while.

It's in yahoo briefcase: **username: **crzy bttrfly **or was it **crzy bttr fly **password: **meteor

**PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT THE SEPARATED WORDS HAS UNDERSCORE ON THEM. Thanks and later. Mwah.**


	9. Compromise and Commitment

**DARKSEIYA, **thank you and hope you liked this too….

**Ooooooooooooooo**

**Disclamer: **I don't own the characters, only the storyline.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**CHAPTER NINE: Compromise and Commitments**

**-**

**-**

The next day, Tsukasa woke up in their room but Tsukushi was not beside him anymore. Rush of worries started to come to his mind. What if she left him again!

Tsukasa took a bath and changed clothes quickly in record time as he kept on calling his fiancé in a loud voice.

"Tsukushi!"

But there was no answer from the hallways just outside their room at the second floor.

"Tsukushi! Where are you sweetie?" he called again as he descended from the stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Tsukushi called back as she heard the tiny hint of Tsukasa's voice calling from where she was at.

Tsukasa entered the kitchen, Tsukushi's back turned to him. "What are you doing this early, I really like to wake up and see you first thing in the morning."

Tsukushi turned around with a smile, "Hmp, now you ruined my well-thought plan…"

He stared at her with surprise, his fiancée looked like a mess, some of her hair went out of her ponytail, her face has smudge of flour, her apron messy and her hands looked sticky and not to mention the whole kitchen and the pans she was currently using. "What plan?"

Tsukushi pouted, "I'm preparing breakfast for you, silly!" she walked toward him and reached out for a hug.

Tsukasa grimaced, thinking that he just took a bath, "My dear, much as I love you, but you sure look awfully messy."

"Gee, thanks, that's very sweet!" she rolled her eyes and put the spatula on the counter with a thud.

Tsukasa rolled his eyes and hugged her anyway despite her messy situation. "You know, you turn out so differently sweet rather than the first day we met."

Tsukushi looked up at him and still pouting, "And you think it's bad or good?"

She narrowed her eyes as Tsukasa turned silent for a while, Tsukasa smiled sheepishly then, "It's good of course, you know how much I like us to be as close and sweet as this, and I'll be more than happy if you could finally say that you love me too."

She smiled again as she grabbed the spatula back, "Good for you! Now just let me finish my work, 'kay?"

As Tsukushi move to her task, Tsukasa dust his black shirt with flour. "What are you cooking anyway?" Tsukasa asked as he walked toward her.

"I'm making a hotcake and omelette, I searched through the bag of grocery you brought, and I even squeeze fresh orange juice for us." She beamed.

"So that explains the mess, eh." He said in amusement as he searched the kitchen.

"Hey, I did say I didn't know how to cook," she defended, "Be thankful I even try!"

"And I should hope that you wake me before you cook so that I can help you."

"But it's supposed to be a surprise you know, but you just mess it up."

Tsukasa smirked, "I'll pretend to be asleep again if you want."

"Forget it, just go to the dining room and wait there."

"You're the boss," Tsukasa marched to the exit, thinking on his mind how long it will take him to clean the kitchen later.

"Hey, dear boy!" Tsukushi called with a confuse smile but with twinkling eyes.

"Now what?"

"I change my mind, why don't you set up a small table outside and let's enjoy the scenery while having breakfast."

"Sounds good to me." He smiled back. Tsukushi sure looked so happy today.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Before Tsukushi brought their breakfast out, she took a quick bath and changed on one of the sundresses Tsukasa bought, though normally, she wouldn't even think of wearing clothes like that.

"You look refresh and very kissable and huggable." Tsukasa commented as he stood up to help Tsukushi with the tray.

"No way!" Tsukushi protested, "Just stay there and let me do this since I'm the one who cooked everything."

"But it looks heavy."

"It's not, just let me."

"What do you mean by 'cook everything'?" Tsukasa asked suspiciously.

Tsukushi just shrugged.

When Tsukushi finished bringing some trays out, Tsukasa's mouth dropped open as he studied the whole set of food. Tsukushi practically cooked everything. Besides her hot cake, omelette, and fresh squeeze orange juice, there were also a fried ham and sunny side-up egg, a mashed potato, spaghetti with melted cheese, and French bread.

"I think you cooked too much." He said slowly while eyeing the foods and thinking how on earth they can finish eating them all.

"Did I now?" Tsukushi squeaked excitedly, "But they sure turned out to be fine! I got carried away cooking since they turn out so well, I didn't notice I cooked too much."

"You didn't notice," Tsukasa repeated. "How did you know to cook these?"

"Ow, I found a cook book at the library so I copied some of the foods there."

"I see."

"Don't you like what I did?" she asked sullenly, her face fell with disappointment and humiliation.

Tsukasa sighed and held Tsukushi's hands, "Of course I like it, I'm just surprised." His voice soothing, "I'm just wondering how can we finish it all?"

Tsukushi's sunny face returned, "We can eat it later! I even sliced some yellow mangoes for you."

Tsukasa winced.

"Let's eat!"

He nodded and started eating the hot cake while Tsukushi started on the mashed potato.

"Sweetie, you must know that I have no liking for mangoes." Tsukasa informed her gently as to not hurt her feelings.

Tsukushi pouted towards the mangoes but she smiled again while she looked at Tsukasa, "But you'll eat them anyway today, ne?" she inquired but rather insisted while she looked at him with big brown eyes.

How can he resist?

Tsukasa nodded, "Of course, my dear, for you. And I may say that you cook wonderfully, as if you cook expertly before."

Tsukushi smiled sweetly before giving him a kiss.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukasa can't explain how they managed to finished all of the food at breakfast, but he ate most of them. Maybe because Tsukushi cooked them and add those brown eyes looking at him with excitement and joy as he finished every food.

Now they're walking near the shore hand in hand. Tsukushi once in a while will play with the water coming on the shore with her bare feet.

"This place is paradise!" Tsukushi squeaked as she inhale some fresh air and looked around her surroundings.

Tsukasa raised his brow, "How ironic, when you hate this place the first time you stepped on my island."

Tsukushi made a face, "Who wouldn't when you practically drag me to come with you here."

"Anyway," Tsukasa hugged Tsukushi , "The important thing is that we're okay now."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, a defiant glint in her eyes shone as she smirked, "Who says we're okay now?" she asked just to irk Tsukasa.

Tsukasa suddenly froze, his eyes squinting, "Why you-!"

Tsukushi laughed musically as she ruffled Tsukasa's hair, "Ha! You really look so cute when you're ticked off, maybe I should tease you more often, hehe."

"You little witch!" he grumbles as he hugged Tsukushi more tightly and securely while they face the blue and shimmering ocean, "You love to see me suffer."

She laughed at his uncharacteristic statement, "You, suffer? Unbelievable!"

"You're the only one who's making me feel insecure, you know."

"Hmn…" Tsukushi turned to Tsukasa as she wound her arms around his neck, "I'll definitely remember that for not so far future reference."

Tsukasa made a face as Tsukushi laughed more before she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I think it'll sure be interesting to live with THE Doumyouji Tsukasa!" she teased.

Tsukasa's vein popped.

"What's wrong, you love to say that every time you have the chance."

"I'm afraid you know me too well now."

"Uh huh…" Tsukushi smiled and then she once again turned to the ocean, "Um Tsukasa…"

"Hmm…?"

"I wonder, can we go scuba diving?"

"Of course!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukasa and Tsukushi were in their room to change into a swim suit, Tsukushi blushed and speechless when she saw Tsukasa emerged from the bathroom with only his dark blue skimpy swimming trunk on. She was staring at him like a fool.

Tsukasa noticed his fiancé staring at him with… adoration and desire? He smirked as he approached her, Tsukushi gulped as Tsukasa wrapped his arms around her bare waist, she was wearing a baby blue two piece string bikini and she can't help but to blush even more when Tsukasa's bare skin touched hers and add the fact that she can't take her mind out of the gutter!

"Like what you see?" he teased.

Tsukushi tried her best to look unaffected before she looked into his teasing eyes with a raised brow. "Actually, it's not bad." She casually said though her heart was thumping so fast for her own safety, she feel like she's gonna have a heart attack any minute now.

"Oh really?" Tsukasa raised his brow a bit irritated with her casual answer, then he smirked, he knew that Tsukushi was lying.

He backed away from her a little and surveyed her with scrutinizing and intense eyes. Tsukushi turned redder if that was even possible. "You're hot…" Tsukasa teased, he meant Tsukushi's appearance but Tsukushi thought of it with a double meaning she was feeling fiery now and ready flame!

_Oh my gosh, what am I thinking! A few days with Tsukasa and I turned into a sex starve maniac! Unbelievable! Where was my tough attitude gone?_ Tsukushi thought.

_Gone with the wind_, another teasing voice said inside her head.

Tsukushi snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Tsukasa tugging the string of her top on her back. "Wh- what do you think you're doing?"

"You know what, screw scuba diving…" Tsukasa murmured before he pounced on her and they ended up on top of the huge bed.

"Tsukasa!" Tsukushi yelped as Tsukasa started to smother her and her top come off and Tsukasa's other free hand started to roam on her body. "No!"

"Yes!" all Tsukasa said as he kissed her to prevent her from saying anymore.

"You know what, remember that we just had a truce and you really don't want to break that." She warned, her body was starting to respond with his advances but her mind wouldn't.

Tsukasa bit on her soft flesh, she moaned with slight pain and pleasure, "I'll take the risk."

"Tsukasa please, I really want to go scuba diving…" she pleaded even if her body says otherwise.

She released a sharp breath as she felt Tsukasa's mouth enclose on her breast and he sucked on her bud. She shivered as she felt Tsukasa's hardened manhood on her belly.

This has to stop now! Her mind retorted.

Tsukasa kissed her lips again, "Baby, we can do that later."

Tsukushi let Tsukasa's hands and lips trail on different parts of her body, she enclosed her slim arms around his waist and caressed him there back and forth. "You know what, you better stop if you don't want me to hurt you so bad you'll be needing a hospital." She warned together with a moan escaping on her lips.

She felt Tsukasa smirked on her neck, "You're really something sweetie, your body is willing but you can still think on stopping me. Why can't you just let your body decide?"

"I meant what I said, Tsukasa!"

"Oh yeah," Tsukasa taunted, "I wanna see you try…."

Tsukushi snorted before she pushed Tsukasa hard away from her, Tsukasa didn't see it coming so he ended up rolling out of the bed and on the floor with a loud thump.

Tsukushi chuckled on Tsukasa's look of surprise before she scrambled on her feet, she grab her top and put it on again. "Told yah!"

Tsukasa just glowered at her.

"Aw c'mon, stop being sour and let's go, the water is inviting and you need it badly at the moment!" Tsukushi laughed musically as she went out of the room.

"She-devil!" Tsukasa hissed, he stood up and smirked. "You won't get away next time."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi took the black wet suit that Tsukasa gave her together with the other gadgets they needed.

"Is it safe to swim in the ocean, I remember you telling me that it's shark infested?"

Tsukasa helped her zipped her suit at the back and put her oxygen, "It's okay, you do know that sharks can't get near a few miles near the shore and it's not like we're going very far."

"Just checking," she shrugged.

"Let's go," Tsukasa tugged on her hands and they walked nearer to the ocean with their hands clasped together.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Some few minutes later, Tsukushi was enjoying herself looking under the sea. She sees different kinds of shells, weeds, rocks, and fishes. If only she has a camera with her.

They were swimming under the ocean with their hand still holding together most of the time. Tsukasa was busy spying on the rocks with some fishes on it.

Tsukushi saw a round looking fish with some thorns on it, she smiled and tried to hold it playfully, she felt like Ariel from the little mermaid.

When she got tired playing with the fish she checked out the rocks and got fascinated with it.

Before they left the sea under, she brought a few different semi-huge rocks with her and some shells.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"What are you gonna do with those?" Tsukasa asked as they were walking back to the house.

Tsukushi shrugged and smiled, "I'll decorate it or give it to Yuki. She has a fascination with rare looking things."

It was Tsukasa's turn to smile, "I'm sure your poor friend would take fascination with the F4 since we're rare in the society, no one can ever be like us."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes as she started to take the suit off her, "You're really a self-centered brat!"

"What! I'm telling the truth. Consider yourself lucky you're marrying me."

"I feel sorry for myself already," she feigned a worry frown.

Tsukasa frowned inquiringly at her.

"I'll marry an idiot!" then she burst out laughing before she ran up the stairs.

"You're really trying to irritate me woman!" Tsukasa spat back as he ran after Tsukushi.

Tsukasa took his suit off, and he noticed that the door to the bathroom was slightly open, he smiled devilishly before he entered the room while he take his trunk off.

"Aaaaaa…..!" a scream came out from Tsukushi's lips as she felt an arm wrapped on her waist behind her. "You pervert, get out of here! Can't you see I'm trying to take a bath here!"

"And I'm doing the same thing," Tsukasa stated innocently.

"Oh really!" Tsukushi said sarcastically, "Is that why you're all over me!"

"C'mon sweetie, let's just bathe together, I promise I won't do anything naughty," he smirked.

"And what do you call what you're doing right now?"

Tsukasa laughed as he drew Tsukushi nearer.

Tsukushi just rolled her eyes and sighed, this guy is really impossible and unpredictable.

Without another protest she let Tsukasa stay, after a while of kissing and hugging and some touching while under the shower, Tsukushi reached for a shampoo and motion to Tsukasa to bow slightly, Tsukasa tilted his head down toward Tsukushi, she massage his scalp with the shampoo and continued doing so 'til his hair was full of bubbles, she even rolled her eyes and a slight moan escape her lips when Tsukasa's mouth enclose on one of her breast.

She brought the shower hose on Tsukasa's head to rinse the soap while Tsukasa's hands with the body soap travel all over her body, she even gasped when one of his hands came to her very intimate part to put soap.

"You're really naughty, dear boy."

Tsukasa looked up to Tsukushi with an innocent frown, "Why, I need to soap your body all over right, and that includes every part." Then he winked at her. Tsukushi pouted before she kissed him, her hands still massaging his scalp.

"You know…" Tsukasa murmured, "If my bath time will be like this everyday, I'll surely enjoy it."

Tsukushi just laughed. She took the soap from Tsukasa and they alternate their task. She started to roam her hands on his body while Tsukasa started to shampoo her hair while kissing her.

Tsukushi smirked as it was her turn to tease when her soapy hands passed on Tsukasa's loin and onto his maleness. She smiled when Tsukasa gasped on her lips. Tsukushi made sure to torture him more as she felt him hardened on her small hands. Tsukasa growled as he started to rinse Tsukushi's hair.

"Now look who's the tease now?"

"Why, I just made sure to soap every part of your body," Tsukushi said innocently, practically just repeating what Tsukasa said earlier.

"Tease!" he gritted as he started to grind his hips on hers while Tsukushi moaned.

After they soap each other and before their intimate bathe gets farther than she want it to be she put the shower back on its holder and adjust it so more water will come out and so that Tsukasa will get over his now very arouse feeling.

After some few minutes, Tsukushi turned the shower off and grab a towel. She started to wipe Tsukasa and he did the same to her.

When their finally in the bedroom and decently clothed, Tsukasa grabbed the hair brush and sat in front of Tsukushi on the side of the bed and he started to brush her hair. Then he said, "I'll be the one cooking dinner today since it's our last night here, tomorrow the plane will be back for us."

Tsukushi pouted as she grabbed the brush from Tsukasa and she brushed his hair. "So soon, when I'm just starting to enjoy and explore the island," then she gave a wicked smile to Tsukasa, "And also to know and explore you!"

Tsukasa laughed, "Naughty girl."

"Wow your hair is long when it's straight and wet." She said suddenly after laughing.

"So it is," he shrugged, "Anyway, we're sure be back here sometimes, maybe with the others but we have to go back now since we have school and you have yet to settle on the mansion."

"I guess you're right." She said, she got up and grabbed a lotion on the table not far away, she put some on her hands and spread it on Tsukasa's both arms while massaging his skin in the process.

"You know what, I can get used to this, nobody even pampered me like this before, not even Tsubaki though she really cares for me." He said then looked at Tsukushi intensely, "For a tough girl like you, you sure have a kind and caring heart."

Tsukushi just smiled, "Well, it's not like you're not gonna return the favor."

As she looked at Tsukasa's serene and contented face, her heart went out to him as he said that nobody ever pampers him before, maybe that was why he was so violent and scary to others. Well that'll be change from now on, she'll make sure he won't feel unlove anymore, well as long as he was not irritating her anymore.

"Now your feet please," she said as she put some lotion on her hands again, Tsukasa spread his legs on both side of Tsukushi and that ended her up trapped between his long legs.

After a while, Tsukasa returned the favor by putting a lotion on Tsukushi's arms and legs.

As Tsukushi thought about it she can't help but to blush, they sure treat each other very intimately.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next day, their things were packed, they're outside the huge house as Tsukasa secure the door, Tsukushi wondered around not far away to take a look around her for the last time, she would miss staying at the island. She shrugged and smile, it's not like they were not coming back.

As the minutes past, a plane land not far away from the mansion.

Tsukushi looked at the pilots coming out as her arms were wrapped around Tsukasa's waist.

"It felt like forever since the first time we came here and I'll miss this place." She voiced out.

Tsukasa smiled down at his pretty fiancé and kissed her forehead, "I know, but we'll be back here again, next time I promise to bring you at the hacienda."

Tsukushi grin as she kissed him on the lips, "And you'll teach me how to ride on horses!"

"Uh huh."

Tsukushi frowned, "Tsukasa, can we go there tomorrow?"

Tsukasa gave a bark of laughter at that as Tsukushi looked up at him expectantly while the two pilots looked so astonished to see the scary Tsukasa laughed.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Well here goes the last day of the couple on the island and expect more to come and also this doesn't mean their quarrelling days are over 'coz it's not. **


	10. Courting Tsukushi

About this next chapter…I know they're in the road to sweetness and hugs and kisses and intimate moments, but I think it'll be cool and sweet to just let Tsukasa do a little courting in his own way even though he and Tsukushi are betrothed to each other and way passed the courting stage, and that's right I'm writing their courting stage since they don't have one…their circumstances was like with just a blink of an eye, they're finally a couple…and just read on and you'll know what I mean…

**BlackArmoria**; thank you once again.

**Love hurts too much**: hello there, thanks for liking the fic and you can see my email at my profile and if you want a manga well, I know some sites.

**Syvonair**: Hi and thank you and I'm happy that you like my story and I'll be updating soon…

**peachINVU**: xie xie ni… (was that the right spelling? I'm trying to learn Chinese for vic zhou… yay! Zaizai wo ai ni!) hehe… hope you'll like my next chapters to come…

And to all my wonderful readers thank you.

**-**

**-**

**ADDED NOTES:**

**YES, THIS IS A REPOST CHAPTERS, MY NEWEST WOULD BE CHAPTER 17, SO WATCH FOR IT COMING SOON!**

**XYJAH, **hi girl, well yeah, you already read the last few chapters since it's a reposted version but my new ones were ready to be post soon. And I was wondering when are you gonna write another story.

**KNIGHTHUNTREZZ, **thanks and I'm on my way to updating, just rechecking some stuff and reposting it.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CHAPTER TEN: Courting Tsukushi**

**-**

**-**

"Tsukushi, welcome to the Doumyouji mansion!" Tsubaki greeted excitedly once the newly-arrived couple entered the front door. "I'm so happy to see that you and Tsukasa were finally getting along and I was worried the first time when I learned that my idiot brother kidnapped you…"

Tsukasa's vein popped but he didn't even have the time to react when Tsukushi spoke.

"Thank you for welcoming me Tsubaki, I'm happy too that I somehow connected with Tsukasa but it doesn't mean that I'm an idiot like him!" she laughed.

Tsubaki laughed while Tsukasa gritted his teeth.

"I see that you two have the same horrible personality!" he muttered.

"Look who's talking!" Tsubaki bantered back, "You talk as if you're not the guy who always sends a person to hospital!"

"When are you going back to Beverly Hills anyway?" Tsukasa suddenly asked with irritation.

"You're really an annoying idiot!" Tsubaki hits Tsukasa on the head. "Kicking me out after I look after you."

"I didn't ask you to babysit me!"

"But you're acting like a stubborn baby most of the time!"

"You're really--"

"Tsukasa," Tsukushi suddenly cut the bantering of the siblings as she wrapped her arms around Tsukasa's waist, "Why don't you show me my room?"

"Excuse us sister," Tsukasa said suddenly with composure as if he didn't have a word fight with his sister earlier.

Tsubaki smirked, Tsukasa really have a very peculiar character. One minute he was irritated then he was compose the next.

"This will be your room, sweetie," Tsukasa said as he opened a door, Tsukushi's things were already there, "My room is next to yours and like the one in the island, there's a connecting door."

Tsukushi smiled, "It's really surprising that I'm not going to sleep in your room…"

Tsukasa blushed, "I only did that because you're planning to run away."

Tsukushi pouted as they both entered the room, "And I thought you always wanted to be with me that was why you want me to sleep in your room at the island."

"Hey, if you really want to sleep in my room then there's no problem." He grinned.

"Nah, I think I'll stay in this room." She dropped herself on the bed and lay there as she looked at Tsukasa.

"Why you--!"

"Anyway, I could come to your room anytime I want to," she suddenly explained with a cheeky smile.

Tsukasa shrugged, "Do whatever you want, anyway, I'll see you later, I'll just go and take a shower, do you need any help arranging your stuff?"

"No, I can manage."

Tsukasa bent down to give her a kiss on the lips, "See you later then."

"Later."

When Tsukasa left, Tsukushi picked up the phone and dialled her parent's mansion's number. "Hello, mom?"

"Tsukushi!" Lena Makino greeted.

"Just want you to know that I'm at the Doumyouji residence now…"

"That's good but where have you been for the past few days?"

"Tsukasa and I went to their island…" she trailed off.

"I see, well, have a happy stay there and I hope that you and Tsukasa were okay now."

"We're okay now mom."

"That's wonderful, now I'll go ahead and I have an afternoon tea with the companies' stock holder's wives…"

"'Kay, bye."

"Bye…"

After her mom hung up, she then dialled Yuki's home number. "Hello, may I please speak to Yuki, it's Tsukushi."

After a long pause, "Hey Tsukushi!" Yuki squealed, "Where have you been, you're nowhere to be found these last few days?"

Tsukushi related to Yuki what happened except the kissing and intimate details.

"Wow, so you and Tsukasa are okay now?"

"Yep."

"I'm happy for you…"

"Anyway, I'm staying now at his mansion starting today and I want to say that you can visit me here also and don't worry about Tsukasa, I know you're still wary of him…"

"Not to mention to the other F4 too…" Yuki added.

"Yeah, so come here tomorrow before class so we could go to school together just like before."

"Okay."

"Later then, bye."

"Bye."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The next day…**

Tsukushi's eyes opened when a maid entered her room, it was early in the morning and she just woke from her sleep.

"I'm sorry to disturb you miss…" the maid said awkwardly knowing that one complain from Tsukushi and it's the end for her work. "…but a young lady came here this early in the morning looking for you and she's waiting at the living room at the moment, she said that her name is Yuki."

Tsukushi sat up as she rubbed her eyes, "Just let her come in here."

The maid bowed and exited.

Tsukushi went to the bathroom first to take a quick shower while waiting for her friend.

When she re-entered her room coming from the shower, Yuki was already there and so was the maid, obviously waiting for her instructions. She rolled her eyes, in her parents house she had no need for maids.

"Hey Yuki, morning." She greeted as she rubbed her hair with a towel.

"Tsukushi, morning, wow, your room now is much bigger than your room on your parent's mansion, you're like a queen!" Yuki said as she bounced on Tsukushi's queen size bed.

Tsukushi snorted, "You could say that." Then she turned to the maid, "Hey-"

"My name is Mina madam." The young maid even curtsied, she was just around Tsukushi's age.

Tsukushi smirked, "Cut the madam crap okay and why don't you just bring some food and drinks for me and Yuki before we leave."

Mina's eyes widened, "But madam I can't, Tsukasa-sama will be displease if I didn't call you with such respect."

"I'll deal with him if he ever complains about my demands so just do what I tell you to and then you can go back to whatever you're doing before you come in my room."

"But miss I was hired by the young master as your personal maid and all I have to do is to stay with you and wait for your biddings."

"My personal maid…"

"Yes miss."

"Okay, so why don't you just get us some breakfast then just help some other maids from whatever, you see, I barely need a maid." Tsukushi sighed, "Maybe I have to tell Tsukasa that I don't need a maid…"

"Miss please, I really need this work." Mina begged.

"Kushi, you're not so cruel enough to get the girl fired, right?" Yuki asked.

"Okay, just go now." And the maid started to curtsy when—"And don't curtsy."

"My, you're sure like a princess having a personal maid curtsying you." Yuki said as the maid left the room.

"So how's school and those girls during my absence?" she asked while grabbing her usual clothes at school.

"It's the same though the girls' been a lot silent lately, maybe because Sakurako is always with me and you know Sakurako and add the fact that you're Tsukasa's fiancé and I'm your friend." Yuki explained before she made a face to Tsukushi, "I'm still hoping that you'll quit wearing clothes like that, especially now that you're Tsukasa's fiancé."

Tsukushi shrugged, "Old habits die hard and I won't change just because I have a fiancé, I'll clothe myself however I wish."

Yuki shook her head as she lay on Tsukushi's bed.

"Anyway, can you please check Tsukasa out for me if he's still sleeping in his room?" she asked her friend while pointing at the connecting door as she put on her clothes.

"Eh!" Yuki blushed, "Why me? I mean what if Tsukasa's wearing nothing or he's already awake."

Tsukushi smirked, "He'll probably have blankets over him and if he's awake he's sure wearing a robe."

Yuki got up from the bed and slowly walked towards the connecting door. She opened it slowly and silently, she gasped when she saw Tsukasa's room was bigger, as her eyes roam around the room, Yuki saw Tsukasa still sleeping in his bed as his face buried on the pillow.

"He's still sleeping Tsukushi." Yuki informed her friend after she sat back on the bed.

That moment the door to Tsukushi's room opened as Mina appeared with the tray of breakfast.

"Thanks."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hey, where's my car?" Tsukushi asked to one of the drivers, they were now outside the mansion and ready to go to school. "I believe it was sent here together with my stuff."

"It's in the garage miss, together with the other cars."

"Please fetch it for me, we'll be going now."

"But I thought you'll be going to school together with Tsukasa-sama."

"Just do what I tell you."

The driver walked away with hesitation, instead fetching Tsukushi's car, he went directly to Tsubaki and said the current situation.

"Tsukushi, why don't you wait for a while for Tsukasa," Tsubaki approached the now irritated Tsukushi with Yuki on her side.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki but that damn driver of yours will surely get a beating from me!" she growled, "I don't need to wait for a person to wake up so I can go to school, it's not like I can't go to school alone! And it's my own damn car for crying out loud!" her hands now wailing. "And I can well damn drive for myself!"

Tsubaki smiled instead of getting upset, "I understand," she motioned for the driver to get Tsukushi's car.

Tsukushi sighed, "Thank you."

"You're just like Tsukasa. Always getting what he wanted, though he's more violent."

"Don't compare me with your idiot brother." Tsukushi smirked.

"Anyway, where's that idiot brother of mine?" Tsubaki frowned.

"Still abed." Tsukushi answered.

"He's always like that."

"Hey Tsubaki, I want that personal maid off my case, I'm fine without her but don't fire her just give her something to do."

"Okay."

"So we're going now, bye."

"Bye…" Tsubaki silently said as the car zoomed out of the huge gate.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**At Lunch break…**

"Tsukushi, you're back," Sakurako greeted.

"Yeah, and hi," Tsukushi greeted back.

"So where did you and Tsukasa go?"

"His island."

"Wow, I'm so jealous." Sakurako murmured, "You're sure lucky."

"What's that noise about?" Yuki frowned as the girls started to hover around the school ground.

"Must be the F4, they're the only one creating that kind of scene," Sakurako squealed as she joined the other girls.

"See Yuki, we'll be so late if we waited for Tsukasa to wake up," she said, while the F4 got out of their car and started to walk.

"Hey Tsukushi, there you are!" Shigeru suddenly greeted from the other side.

"Shigeru, what are you doing here?"

"I cut class just to see you…"

"Geez, you made me sound so important." Tsukushi rolled her eyes.

"How about let's go to Tsukasa and the others," Shigeru started to tug on her hands.

Tsukushi just sighed.

"Hey woman, why the hell did you leave me? When I woke up you already left!" Tsukasa said or rather yelled because of his loud voice. He even stood from where he was sitting, the F3 just looked at them with interest and amusement.

"Don't call me woman, you idiot!"

"You don't want me to call you woman but it's okay for you to call me an idiot!"

"So?"

"You know what, if you're not my fiancé I'll definitely red-tag you!"

"I want to see you try!" Tsukushi yelled as her face was near Tsukasa's, they've been inching closer to each other as they yell.

"Eh, you two," Akira suddenly said, "I thought you patch things up in the island, Tsukasa said so, but the looks of it now, it sounds like you're still at war."

Soujirou smirked, "Maybe their having those kinds of arguments you know, to make their relationship more alive and exciting."

Akira chuckled, "How can they be alive when they'll end up killing each other."

"Shut up!" Tsukasa and Tsukushi both yelled to Soujirou and Akira at the same time.

"At least they have coordination," Rui said suddenly.

"Rui!" Tsukasa scowled. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

Rui just grin which he barely does.

"Anyway," Tsukushi suddenly said, "I'll just go ahead since you're just giving me a headache!" she started to turn away when Tsukasa held her hand to stop her.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm just upset not seeing you when I wake up," he explained.

Tsukushi's face suddenly lit up with a smile, "I'm sorry too, I'm just used to going to school by myself and admit it, you do wake up so late."

"Sorry," Tsukasa suddenly smiled as he gave something to her, "It's for you."

"Oh, how sweet!" Shigeru squeaked.

Tsukasa gave Tsukushi bunch of roses, "I just thought about you when I saw the flower shop on the way here."

"Thank you, dear boy," Tsukushi hugged Tsukasa and she gave him a kiss on the lips that took longer than necessary. "I guess you being late were not so bad after all."

"So, flowers really can do tricks, huh," Tsukasa arched his brow.

"I told you, their fight was one of those things," Soujirou snickered.

Akira just smirked as Rui grinned.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As the bell rang, Tsukushi, Yuki and Sakurako started to exit their classroom when they heard Shigeru, who obviously waited for them, squealing with delight.

"Tsukushi, there you are!" she called, "Come here and see what's down on the ground!"

With a frown the three girls walked towards Shigeru only to gasped, and Tsukushi can't help but to act just like any other teenage girl would normally act when they encounter stuff like this. She blushed, she smiled, heck she was squealing just like the three girls with excitement and delight. And other girls even hovered around the railings to see what was down on the ground and they all can't help but to squeal too and they were also jealous that it's all for Tsukushi only.

Down on the ground, was dozen's and dozen's of flowers in different colors scattered on the ground shaping the message 'Tsukushi, I Love You, Tsukasa' inside the huge heart-shaped flowers and in the middle was Tsukasa holding bunches of pink and red balloons looking up to her while Akira and Soujirou were holding love birds and Rui playing his violin with a romantic tune, and automatically when Tsukushi met Tsukasa's eyes which she now translate as 'the eyes of a man in love', petals of roses were falling from the sky coming from a chopper above them.

"This is soooo sweet!" the three girls screamed.

"I swear, if a guy did that for me, I'll definitely marry him at once!" Sakurako said.

"Who won't?" Yuki added.

Tsukushi, not hearing any of her friends' talking, backed away from the railing and run towards the stairs down to the ground as fast as she could.

That idiot, she thought with a smile, always surprising her in many ways. How she love to see those loving eyes. And it was exclusively only for her.

"Tsukasa!" she yelled excitedly as she ran to him, she practically threw herself at him in her full weight as she came nearer. Tsukasa not letting go of the balloons caught her with a grin on his face, Tsukushi possessively wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "I'm really surprise, I really don't know what to say…" she kissed him all over his face and then to his lips.

Tsukasa shrugged, "Then don't say anything, it's all in your face anyway."

"I love you, I love you, I love you, Tsukasa Doumyouji!" she said as she gave him several kisses on the lips, "I can't even recall the day I said I won't marry you, looking back, I'd say I'll be the foolish of all fools and stupidest of all stupid if I keep up on my foolish stubbornness towards you."

"For you, my love," he gave her the balloons, and also the lovely birds.

"Why the sudden gallantry, silly boy? And romance? You won't usually do this… I still remember you from before, violent and all…"

Tsukasa kissed her before he looked down on her with love, "You deserve them and since the moment I saw you I do things whatever my heart desires, I love you Ms. Tsukushi Makino with your grungy clothes and all, you're the only woman I will love and cherish for always… and as for my so-called violent nature, it's still part of me, I'm still the same guy though now I'm in love and I say that I'm the luckiest guy to find love without being ashamed to say and express them."

"And I'm happy for that," Tsukushi grinned then her eyes shot up, "Shameless are you? Why don't you yell and say that you love me in front of the whole Eitoku student," she dare though only to tease him.

Tsukushi's eyes widen in surprise as Tsukasa screamed, "I LOVE YOU TSUKUSHI MAKINO!"

Her three friends squeaked in delight as the others scowled in jealousy.

The F3 looked at the couple with smiling faces.

"It's rare to see Tsukasa like that," Soujirou muttered.

"And it's all because of Tsukushi…" Akira added.

"Those two," Rui said, "That's the love that will definitely last forever."

"Heck, I'll assassinate whoever tries to separate those two," Soujirou said with a dreamy look, maybe wishing to have that kind of love too, "They're just good together and Tsukasa being less violent and more in love." The F2 agreed.

"I'm sure Tsukasa would kill before you could whoever tries to break them apart," Akira muttered.

"It's foolish for anyone to defy F4," Rui murmured.

"Yeah, you're right," the two playboys agreed.

Back at the couple, Tsukushi once again kisses Tsukasa.

"So," Tsukasa said after their kiss, "How about that trip to Hacienda Doumyouji with our friends?"

"Really?"

Tsukasa nodded.

"Yay!" Tsukushi gave a girlish yelped as she hugged Tsukasa once more.

Life is really full of surprises and it seems like it comes in full package!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So, everybody here?" Soujirou asked as they entered the van.

"Yep."

"Wow, I'm so excited," Sakurako said.

"Me too." Yuki smiled.

"I've never been on Tsukasa's hacienda before," Shigeru muttered excitedly, "It'll sure be fun!"

Soujirou was the one driving the van while a girl from other school sat on the passenger seat, his current girlfriend.

The three girls sat on the next line, and on their back were Tsukasa and Tsukushi, at the last pew were Rui and Shizuka with Akira and his lady love.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**That'll be all for now and next chapter will be up soon and sorry for the long wait…**


	11. Tsukasa Doumyouji

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Tsukasa Doumyouji**

**-**

**-**

The group arrived at the Hacienda around lunch time. When the head of the maids noticed that their young master has arrived, she instantly called all the other maids to greet Tsukasa and his visitor's.

When Tsukasa and the other's entered the huge main door, the maids were forming a line at the either side of the door.

"Welcome back, Tsukasa-sama." The maids greeted with a bow in unison.

Tsukasa nodded, he held Tsukushi by the waist. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Tsukushi Makino, the future lady of the ranch."

"Welcome Miss Tsukushi." The maids bowed and greeted her.

"Hello." Tsukushi smiled.

"Well, you know my friends, the F3," Tsukasa started mentioning his visitor's name. "That's Shizuka, Shigeru, Sakurako, Yuki, Alysa and Rya." He pointed each lady.

After the maids welcomed the others, Tsukasa ordered them to put their things on their designated rooms.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukasa and Tsukushi were occupying the same room. Akira with his lady love, Alysa. Soujirou with Rya. Rui with Shizuka. While Shigeru, Yuki and Sakurako were having a room of their own.

"Wow," Tsukushi dropped her knapsack on the floor after entering her and Tsukasa's room. "This room's bigger than the one in the island. And great view too." She looked at the scenery in front of her just right outside the open French door towards the terrace. She could see a vast forest as far as her eyes could see.

"Of course, I only deserve the best. I'm not Tsukasa Doumyouji for nothing." Tsukasa stated proudly. He dropped his bag too and plopped down on the king size bed and spread his body and arms at the comfort beneath him.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes as she looked at her fiancé. "You think you're the most special person in the whole world."

"But I am!" Tsukasa whined as he closed his eyes.

"Whatever." Tsukushi stared at Tsukasa's features. 'He's really handsome.' She thought with a slight blush.

That was when Tsukasa suddenly snapped his eyes open, "What? Can't believe you're so lucky to have me as your fiancé?" he joked.

"Idiot!"

Tsukasa smirked, "Or maybe you're thinking something perverted!"

Tsukushi's face flushed even more as she retaliated, "Like I'll ever think about that!"

"Why blush, then?" he taunted.

Tsukushi smiled before she stepped towards Tsukasa, she climbed on top of him and lay on him.

"Pervert." Tsukasa joked with a smile.

"Tsukasa, shut up." Tsukushi brought her face down to kiss him. They kissed long enough until they can't breathe anymore. When they parted, they were both panting heavily.

"Was that an invitation?" Tsukasa asked meaningfully as he caressed Tsukushi's bottom lazily.

"No, just a teaser." She grinned as she flicked Tsukasa's nose….. hard.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry…" she laughed as she kissed his nose lightly. "Tsukasa…" Tsukushi mumbled as she caressed his arms and biceps as if memorizing every part of Tsukasa's body.

"Hmm…."

"Hug me….tightly." she said while she unbuttoned his shirt until his upper body was visible to her eyes. She slid her hands through his stomach and up again.

Tsukasa raised a brow, "Why? Is this a foreplay or something?"

Tsukushi bopped him on the head before she continued exploring his half-naked body.

"Hey, that's a second in a row! Why you're always hurting me." He whined.

"Because you can't get your minds out of the gutter! That's the cause of always hanging out with Akira and Soujirou." She pouted.

"Correction, it's not their fault, it's actually yours, sweetie." He smirked.

"Me!"

Tsukasa nodded.

"How come?"

"Everytime I see you, especially this close and intimately pressed on top of me, I can't help but to kiss you and touch you." His hands move to embrace her tightly like she asked.

Tsukushi sniffed Tsukasa's fragrance as she close her eyes to feel Tsukasa's embrace more. She can't help but to feel secure and safe as she felt his strong arms wrapped around her. If it's possible, she wanted to stay like this forever.

"Tsukasa…"

"Yes?"

"Hug me more tightly."

"What if I hurt you in the process?"

"No, I'll be fine, I just want to feel your strength with your embrace." She looked up to him and smiled.

"Crazy woman." Tsukasa muttered before he tightened his embrace to her.

Tsukushi moaned lightly and contentedly as she felt every inch of Tsukasa curved with her own body.

When someone would look at them, they looked like one at the way their body molded to each other. As if a master had made a sculpted masterpiece.

Tsukushi's face was peaceful and contented as she buried her head deeper on Tsukasa's neck. She wove her arms around Tsukasa's neck, her fingers playing with his hair. She sighed, a wide smile on her face. Tsukasa's right, she's lucky to have him.

"Later, I'll tour you around the whole ranch." Tsukasa said, but all he could hear was Tsukushi's even breathing, she fell asleep. Tsukasa smiled as he looked down on his sleeping beauty.

He looked up as he heard a light knock at the door. "Who's there?"

"Tsukasa-sama, lunch is ready." A maid said.

"We'll just eat later."

When the maid was gone, Tsukasa kissed the top of Tsukushi head before he closed his eyes to sleep too. (Oh my! I want to be on Tsukushi's place!)

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**After some few hours….**

Tsukushi blinked her eyes open, at first, she wondered where could she be. When she noticed Tsukasa sleeping under her, she smiled, she remembered that they were at his family ranch.

She pushed herself up slowly and stayed seated on Tsukasa's stomach, straddling him. Tsukushi let her hands roam on Tsukasa's body 'til it reached his face, she cupped his face with both hands, admiring his handsome features.

Tsukasa, who finally awakens the moment he felt Tsukushi's hands caressing his body, opened his eyes. He held Tsukushi's hands and tugged her to him. He embraced her again before kissing her.

He rolled Tsukushi on her back so that he'll be the one on top. When that done, his hands started exploring Tsukushi's body, and taking off every button his hands ran into.

When Tsukushi suddenly felt Tsukasa's hands cupping her breast inside her shirt, that was when her eyes widened, a shiver ran down her spine. She didn't even noticed when Tsukasa unsnapped her bra. The next thing she heard was her jeans being zipped open and she can't protest since their lips were still locked.

Without a slight difficulty, she felt Tsukasa shoving her pants out of her lower body, then the next she felt was Tsukasa's legs to her own minus his pants. When her shirt was shove up and Tsukasa's mouth travel down her neck and down her shoulder blades and on her breast, she moaned as she arched her body. She almost cried when she felt him sucking her left breast to his mouth and one of his hands was massaging the other, his other hand was tugging her panties down. Tsukushi giggled slightly when Tsukasa blew on her hardened nipple before sucking it again. She felt like floating in the air and wanted to let the wind take her anywhere, but her other thoughts kept on refusing with what her body wanted. Not that she didn't like what her fiancé's doing, and that's right, Tsukasa's her fiancé already, but her mind keeps on arguing with herself. 'Ugh!' Tsukushi made a whiny thought, 'Can't I just enjoy this and forget everything!' she sighed inwardly, it's hard to really think when her body's enjoying the pleasure that Tsukasa's giving. She was jolted out of her self musings and thoughts when she felt Tsukasa's hands cupped the middle of her thigh and his hands finding something hidden between her valleys, she gave another hoarse moan before she finally have a courage to put both her hands on his shoulders and pushed him half-heartedly.

Tsukasa looked up to her in confusion.

"Sweetie….I'm…" she was still panting and blushing from their cut activity. "I'm hungry…" she half-smiled.

Tsukasa frowned, obvious disappointment and slight irritation (not that he's irritated with Tsukushi, let's say, since he's the warp-minded Tsukasa Doumyouji and not to mention that he's easily irritated, well, it's just part of his personality.) as he heard her words, he looked longingly at Tsukushi's flushed body that was a few seconds ago was all ready for his taking. "We're in the middle of having a physical intimacy and all you could think about is food."

Tsukushi smiled with a disappointment of her own, oh, how she love to just let Tsukasa continue what he was doing but damn it, blame it on her conservative self. 'Conservative? Hah!' her mind sarcastically mused, 'When you loved creating havoc around Tokyo and the cities beyond before you met Tsukasa. Talking about Conservation.'

But still, she was just like any inexperience virgin girl who was shy with their first time with a guy.

'But he's your fiancé, idiot!' her mind still contradicted.

'But it's still not right, unless it's already after the marriage!' her other mind argued.

'Ahhhhhhh! I'm getting crazy!' she grumbled.

Then she suddenly noticed that one of Tsukasa's hands was still on her lower intimate part and his fingers still lingering near her entrance. Her eyes widened as she blushed even more.

Tsukasa noticed this and he smirked when he guessed what was in her mind. He slowly pushed his index finger inside her slightly, he heard Tsukushi moaned.

"Still want me to stop?" Tsukasa arched his brow.

Tsukushi shook her head no but then again she nodded.

Tsukasa sighed before he got off her and grabbed a sheet from the bed to cover himself. "What happened?"

"I don't know…" Tsukushi sat up and grabbed a sheet for herself. "My mind was half-agreeing and half-not-agreeing."

Tsukasa smirked, "You're just crazy, admit it."

Tsukushi pouted before she threw a pillow at him. Tsukasa just laughed as he backed away and gone inside the walk-in closet. When he reappeared, he was wearing a bathrobe and he was holding another one and a few towels. He threw the other robe to Tsukushi. "Here."

"Thanks." Tsukushi wore the robe.

"I'll just take a shower." Then he left for the bathroom at the other side of their huge room.

Tsukushi sighed with frustration. She wanted Tsukasa, so much! Damn indecisive mind!

(I'm frustrated myself, aren't you? We'll see later…. Any appeal?)

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

At Sunrise, the next morning.

Everyone decided to get up early to have a morning horseback riding. The F4 were riding together with the excited Tsukushi, while Shizuka was riding with the same horse that Rui was riding since she doesn't know how. Soujirou's current girlfriend was also with him, Akira's lady-love was just watching them from a distance since she's allergic to horses. Shigeru, Yuki and Sakurako were being escorted by a groom.

Tsukushi was still new to horseback riding but she refused to be not led by a groom nor ride with the same horse with Tsukasa. She really wanted to ride by herself.

While the worried Tsukasa was following her every move, he's afraid that the mare would drop her any minute.

"Tsukushi, sweetie, don't go too far and don't let your horse run too fast." Tsukasa was saying every once in a while.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes as she looked at his worried fiancé, "Stop whining like a mother hen, Kasa, I'll be fine. See, I almost ride like a pro," she said the last sentence as she let her mare ran faster.

"I don't care! Just stop letting your mare run as if you're being followed by a thousand demons!"

"Yes mother…" Tsukushi said in a loud voice since her horse was running fast, the F3 was left behind already. She started pulling the reign to let her running horse stop.

Tsukasa's eyes widen, when he was about to warn Tsukushi not to let the horse stop abruptly with that kind of speed, Tsukushi already fell on the ground. Tsukasa practically jumped from his black stallion and ran towards his fiancé.

"You idiot, I told you to not let your horse run that fast!" he lectured as he studied if Tsukushi has any broken bones. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Tsukushi winced. "I'm sorry, I was just excited."

Tsukasa just snorted before he carried her bride-like.

"Tsukasa, I'm really fine! I can still walk!" Tsukushi protested.

Tsukushi just clamped her mouth shut when Tsukasa gave her a glare.

"What happened?" Soujirou asked worriedly when he saw Tsukasa carrying Tsukushi towards the mansion.

"She fell."

"Want me to call a doctor?"

"You guys, I swear, I'm fine!" Tsukushi protested. "I'm not some idiot weakling who always needs a physician when I get scratched!"

"It's still better if a doctor see if there's really nothing wrong with you, who knows if you already have an internal bleeding somewhere."

"You're being too worrywart."

"I'm just taking precautions."

"Hmp!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I told you I'm fine." Tsukushi muttered after the doctor said that nothing serious happened to her, just some minor bruises.

"It's still good to actually know you're safe."

"Whatever. Anyway, where do we go next?"

"How about at the plantation?" Rui suggested.

After an hour, they were joining the farmers at the plantation, they help harvesting the fruits and vegetables.

"Having fun?" Tsukasa asked as he wiped Tsukushi's sweat on her forehead.

Tsukushi beamed, "Yeah, I'm having a good time. Never thought this could be fun."

On the other hand, Sakurako pouted, "Damn, my nails got chipped!"

"I smell like a pig!" Shigeru said with disgust.

Alysa and Rya didn't do anything but to fan and put some alcohol. Obviously, the only once who were really having fun were the F4 and Tsukushi. Shizuka gave up with exhaustion as she disgustingly slumped on one of the large rock. Yuki also gave up after a while.

"C'mon you guys, don't be so tardy, we got a lot to harvest still!" Tsukushi chimed with delight.

"I don't know where she got her boost of energy?" Akira frowned, like the others, he was also sweating like a pig.

"She's just having fun." Tsukasa said with a grin as he followed Tsukushi.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After their whole week spending at the Hacienda, Tsukushi was getting used to the country life, but they have to leave also.

"Oh, I can't believe it's already a week." She stated softly, she and Tsukasa were in the terrace of their room. She was looking to the sun setting in the sky while behind her was Tsukasa hugging her tightly from behind. It was their last night at the Hacienda Doumyouji.

"Me too." Tsukasa murmured as they watch together when the sun changed from different color as it sets.

Tsukasa lowered his head to Tsukushi to kiss her on top of her head.

Just at the same moment, Tsukushi slowly angled her head to Tsukasa as she looked up, their lips met.

As the last ray of the sun showed, the couple retreated to their room while in a passionate kiss.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**There, I hope that's enough for your imagination. Till next time.**


	12. The Date

**To XYJAH**, I'm glad that you like my story, and yeah, we have the same belief towards making love even though they're engage, that's why I'm keeping it hanging. Anyway, enjoy reading.

**BEE BOP**, thanks and I'm glad I made you happy and here's another chapter of SML.

**TPM-GIRL**, thanks and hope you'll like this chapter too.

Well here's the next chapter and hope you guys liked it too….

**-**

**-**

**-**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: The Date**

**-**

**-**

A few days after they got back from the Doumyouji ranch, it was Saturday morning and Tsukasa and Tsukushi were at the Doumyouji mansion's garden and watering the plants. It's a rare moment to see Tsukasa Doumyouji actually enjoying watering some plants early in the morning.

"So, any plans for today or you wanna go somewhere?" Tsukasa asked his fiancé as he looked at her.

Tsukushi shrugged. "No idea, but it's still early anyway."

"I see." A sly smile tugging on Tsukasa's lips as he pointed the water hose to Tsukushi.

"Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa just grinned.

"You really think it's funny huh? Well, take this!" Tsukushi pointed her own water hose on Tsukasa. She even made a face towards the somehow shocked Tsukasa.

"It's cold." He murmured.

Tsukushi chuckled.

She ran while laughing as Tsukasa picked a spray and went after her.

On her way, she picked up some flowers and threw it on Tsukasa. The two of them were running after each other just like some kids. The maids not far away from them watched them with a smile and giggles.

After a while Tsukushi stopped, breathing hard because of running as she made a stop sign to her fiancée. "Enough, I can hardly breath anymore." She said while still smiling.

Tsukasa stopped with a smile in front of her as he dropped the spray. He gathered Tsukushi's loose strands of hair and brushed it aside.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "I think I need a bath now."

"Really?" Tsukasa's brow rose in a mischievous fashion.

Tsukushi nodded.

She yelped when Tsukasa suddenly carried her bride-style, her hands automatically wrapped around his neck as he ran towards the huge swimming pool and jumped.

"Tsukasa Doumyouji!"

Tsukasa just chuckled. And their water fight began.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After lunch time, Tsukasa was watching some movie on the cable while munching on sweet popcorns when Tsukushi entered his room, she was now dressed in her signature torn jeans and sleeveless sky blue shirt, her hair in a messy ponytail. While Tsukasa was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with black shirt sleeve one on top and a black pants.

Tsukushi grabbed Tsukasa's black bonnet on the table on her way as she shrugged her blue slipper out on her feet and stepped on the bed. She put Tsukasa's bonnet on his curly hair. "Let's go."

Tsukasa looked at his fiancé with a frown. "Where are we going?"

"Doesn't matter." Tsukushi shrugged as she tugged on his arm. "Let's just wander around."

"Wait, I'll call the others."

He's about to reached for his cell phone when Tsukushi rolled her eyes and plucked the phone out of Tsukasa's hand, "Let's just go, only the two of us."

"So, you want me for yourself." Tsukasa teased.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes as she laughed, "Whatever." She dropped Tsukasa's phone on his bed.

He was about to get it when Tsukushi slapped his hands away.

"Leave it."

"But---"

"C'mon, Tsukasa."

Tsukasa shrugged as he hugged Tsukushi by the waist and made their way down.

**-**

**Outside the mansion….**

"Let me drive your car." Tsukushi held her hands out.

"No way, I'll drive." Tsukasa said as he placed himself on the driver's seat.

Tsukushi snorted, "You're so selfish. I want to drive."

"No! This is my newest car."

"Selfish brat." Tsukushi mumbled as she grabbed the keys from Tsukasa's hands. "C'mon, let me drive….please…" she gave him a pleading look.

Tsukasa sighed and move to the passenger seat as he mumbled.

"Thanks! You're the best!" Tsukushi beamed as she entered the driver's seat and gave Tsukasa a quick kiss on the lips.

Tsukasa rolled his eyes as he relaxed himself on his seat.

"Lo and behold!" Tsukushi revved the engine and when the gate was opened, she sped past it.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So, where are we going?" Tsukasa inquired as he looked at the scenery they passed by.

"Nowhere." Tsukushi shrugged.

"What do you mean?" he frowned towards his fiancé.

"I mean let's just stroll around without a plan, let our feet decide and enjoy. And let's act like those common people dating and having fun. It looks like they're all having fun even though they don't have much." She pointed out at the couples at the nearby park.

"We're having fun too when we're attending parties, bar hopping, and all the social functions we're attending." Tsukasa pointed out.

"Yeah right." She said sarcastically. "If you ask me, it's all a fake, a silly freaking show. While these people," she nodded towards the couples once again, "They all act naturally and freely."

"Not all of them, I once encounter some gold digging bitches." Tsukasa spat.

Tsukushi pouted. "Hmp, you're always finding some way to counter attack me."

"Because it's true."

"Whatever." She shrugged and stopped the car at the side of the park. "Let's go and hang out here at the park."

"No way, it's dirty!" it's Tsukasa's turn to pout.

"Don't bother complaining 'coz you'll still end up coming with me." She laughed.

Tsukasa made a face before he went out of the car.

Tsukushi held onto Tsukasa's hands as they strolled down the walk at the park. She inhaled the fresh scent of air. "Hmm….this feels great and natural."

"I never thought you have a common people's smelling." Tsukasa teased.

Tsukushi pouted as she looked at her fiancé, without another word, she bit him on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Tsukasa yelped loudly. He glared at the laughing Tsukushi. She just stuck her tongue out and hugged him as they continued walking. "Lighten up Tsukasa, we're here to have some fun and pretend we don't care on the world."

"Since when did we care?" Tsukasa murmured on top of her head and kissed her forehead.

Tsukushi smiled as she looked up to Tsukasa, "You're right. So let's just enjoy. Aishiteru!" she said before running off.

Tsukasa smiled lovingly as he stared at Tsukushi's running form.

After a while, Tsukasa reached Tsukushi who was standing near the sidewalk on the other side, "What are you doing?"

"Look," she held out both her hands up, "I bought a kite." She shoved it on Tsukasa. "Make it fly!"

Tsukasa looked at her as if she was crazy. "I'm not gonna play with that thing!" he pointed at the kite with disbelief. "There's no way the great Doumyouji Tsukasa will play a kite!"

"Of course you will." She said smugly.

Tsukasa grudgingly grabbed the kite from Tsukushi and started making it fly.

"Hooray!" Tsukushi giggled as she watched their kite flew swiftly in the air, her hands waving in the air.

"Can we stop now, I'm bored." Tsukasa whined.

"Okay, bring it down." Tsukushi shrugged as she saw an ice cream vendor and run towards it. Tsukasa followed her after retrieving the kite.

"Here," Tsukushi shove a chocolate with cookies ice cream to Tsukasa.

"Thanks." Tsukasa took the ice cream without commenting anything, he knew that he'll just end up taking them anyway.

After eating ice cream, Tsukushi saw an egg vendor, she tugged Tsukasa and they ended up buying two eggs for each of them.

"I can't believe I'm eating this stuff and in the park too!"

"Hey, it's fun!"

"Not on my vocabulary."

"You're such a snob." Tsukushi made a face.

"You're calling me a snob after I've done everything you say."

"Are you picking a fight with me?" Tsukushi challenged.

"I didn't say that!"

"Good! Now eat."

"Ugh!" Tsukasa grabbed the egg that Tsukushi peeled for him and ate it.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was almost sunset and they were still at the park. Tsukushi saw some couples all in the same position as they waited for the sun to set.

She looked at Tsukasa with twinkle in her eyes, "Hey Kasa, why don't you take off your shoes and lay your head here in my lap." She said as she patted her lap. She was sitting on the grass and Tsukasa's beside her.

"No way, the ground is dirty!"

Tsukushi sighed with frustration. "Must you fight me every step of the way. Just take your shoes off."

Tsukasa grumbled as he took his shoes off.

"Your socks too." She advised. After that, she led him to lay his head on her lap as they both wait for the sun set. "See, isn't it relaxing." She said while caressing Tsukasa's bonnet-less curly hair.

"No one would believe me if I told the F3 that I spent my whole Saturday in the park with my fiancé." He mumbled, though he agreed that he was having a good time especially because Tsukushi's with him, but he wouldn't tell her that. He sighed contentedly as he closed his eyes. Tsukushi smiled as she looked down lovingly at the napping Tsukasa on her lap. She bent down and gave him a light kiss.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After some few minutes, Tsukasa's eyes opened and met Tsukushi's brown one's.

"Hey." Tsukushi greeted with a smile as she looked down on Tsukasa's eyes.

"Hmm…" Tsukasa murmured as his hands lifted up and cupped Tsukushi's head as he bent her head for a kiss.

"Had a nice nap?"

"U-hmm…"

Tsukushi nodded. "I thought so."

"It's so peaceful in here, all I could hear were the birds chirping."

"Of course, it's a park."

"Could we do this again sometimes."

Tsukushi smiled, "Of course."

"I'm hungry." Tsukasa said as he sat up.

"Let's go then and find somewhere to eat."

After Tsukushi drove through a lot of eatery, she decided to stop in front of the cheap yet decent looking noodle shop. "Let's eat here." She said as she stopped the car's engine.

Tsukasa nodded without a protest this time.

As they went inside the shop, the men looked at Tsukushi with admiration while the ladies looked at Tsukasa with longing and wishing that they were the ones with him.

"He's gorgeous!" one woman said to her friend.

"I bet he's a rich guy." Another one said.

"Why eat here then when he's rich." One said intriguingly.

The lady who said that Tsukasa's rich shrugged. "Who cares, he's gorgeous."

"And aren't they a good match." The old woman who's the owner of the shop said with a smile. "They look good together."

A waitress came towards the newly arrived couple, "Follow me here Ma'am, Sir." She made the way to the empty table at the side of the shop.

"What's your order?" the waitress said, her eyes twinkling, trying her hard to get Tsukasa's attention. But Tsukasa was only ignoring her as he looked at his fiancé.

"Why don't you order for us." He said to Tsukushi.

Tsukushi chuckled, knowing that Tsukasa has no idea what he'll order. She looked at the waitress, "Just give us some beef noodles, dumplings and iced tea. That's all."

The waitress nodded after taking notes before she left.

After some few minutes, their orders were brought to them by the same waitress.

"Hmm…" Tsukushi smelled the steaming noodles with delight. "It smells delicious!"

Tsukasa just shook his head with amusement before they started eating.

"Ne, Tsukasa…" Tsukushi held her hand with the spoon to his mouth.

Tsukasa opened his mouth and ate the food Tsukushi held for him. And so he did the same. They ended up feeding each other.

"So kawaii!" some customer said, while the others looked on with envy.

Tsukasa and Tsukushi grinned.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The couples entered the house, Tsukushi was hugging Tsukasa by the waist while Tsukasa's arms was around hers.

"We should do this more often." Tsukasa said as they walked toward the couch and snuggled to each other.

"Having some dates like earlier?" Tsukushi asked as she looked up with a wide smile.

Tsukasa blushed at the word 'date'. "Yeah, I love it."

"Honto?"

"Hai. And I love you." He gave her a short kiss.

"I still can't believe you're THE Tsukasa who was known as a notorious spoiled brat." Tsukushi held his face between her hands. "I love you too." She pulled him towards her.

"So, where are we going next time?"

Tsukushi shrugged. "School?"

He made a face. "Somewhere else…"

"Wherever, as long as we're together."

Tsukasa smirked, "How about at the casino? It's where I first laid my eyes on you."

Tsukushi laughed as she bopped him on the head.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**REPOSTED! Chapter 17 is coming soon!**


	13. Anything But Ordinary

And to everyone, gomen gomen for the long wait, I'm just busy at school these days, wew, it's more than a month, I think before I update but don't worry I'm planning on ending my fics and there's more to come. Well, thank goodness I've now got the time and mind yah I got my inspiration for this chapter because of my period then I just think, hey why not…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Anything But Ordinary**

**-**

**-**

Doumyouji Mansion, Next Day Morning…

"Unghhh…." Tsukushi whimpered slightly as she lay on her bed that morning while clutching her abdomen by one arm while the other was covering her eyes from the sudden light from the sun on her room's balcony. Her face was contorted with different emotions of torture as she rolled and lay on her stomach, she even grabbed a pillow and clutched it under her aching belly and she almost felt like crying. "Man, I hate my period!" she muttered a bit annoyed.

That's the position Tsukasa caught her as he opened the adjoining room and he entered her room. A worried frown was suddenly forming on his forehead as he walked to his fiancée in a hurry.

"Yo, what's wrong?"

Tsukushi squinted her eyes as if Tsukasa just said the foulest word. "Don't 'Yo' me you idiot, when I'm in damn pain!" she whimpered once again as she suddenly clutched on poor Tsukasa's left arm and squeeze it instead in cadence with her throbbing belly.

"What the---! What the hell's wrong with you woman! I'm just asking you!" Tsukasa yelled back in collaboration with the slight pain he felt from Tsukushi's squeezing of his arm. "And stop wrenching my arm like that! It fucking hurts!"

Tsukushi narrowed her eyes, "Damn you, idiot worm-hair, don't yell at me like that and stop cursing me you baka, can't you even see I'm in pain! Shimatta! I can't believe that you're the same guy I'm dating with yesterday you monster!"

Tsukasa's eyes widened with what she just said, "Why you! Remember that I'm Tsukasa Doumyouji and leader of F4 so stop calling me some degrading names you……you…."

"What! Ran out of words!" Tsukushi hissed, as another pain washed over her and at the same time squeezing Tsukasa's arm once again. "Damn you, why don't you get out of here already if you hate your arm being squash, you ninny!"

"Ninny? Ninny! Who's the fucking ninny!" Tsukasa blurted with exasperation as he tried to wiggle his arm free but making sure that he won't hurt Tsukushi in the process. Even though he was irritated at the moment, he understand that she's in pain and he doesn't want to add some more, but then again, he can't just shut up and take her sudden insults of his person. "Who! When you're the one who's clinging to me!"

Tsukushi pouted before she gritted her teeth. "You baka saru! How I wish right now that you're the one who's suffering this damn monthly period and I'd love to see you whine and whimpered every time the initial pain struck you! You uncaring brute!"

"Uncaring!" a vein pop forming on Tsukasa's forehead together with the reddening of his face. "Then what do you call all the attention I'm giving to you all this time, the flowers, chocolates, and every freaking stuff?"

"What!" Tsukushi's eyes bulged as she struggled to sit up from her laying form with the help of Tsukasa's arm as her lever. "And now you're throwing it all to my face!" she spat before she struggle to got up and snottily headed to her bathroom after throwing Tsukasa's arm away from her. "Don't worry Mr. High and Mighty I'm-better-than-anyone-else, I'll be paying everything back to you, all of it!" then she slammed the door and locked herself in as she started for her shower.

"Whatever onna!" Tsukasa roared before he slammed the connecting door shut as he left.

"That baka, he thinks he's better than me!" Tsukushi muttered to herself as she popped on her mouth a midol tablet to ease her cramping belly. "Can't even understand or even care about my period then he still have to say all those things to my face. That uncaring bastard." Then she pouted on the mirror as she looked at herself. "It almost felt like yesterday was just a dream." She sighed. "Well, hello reality. You're forgetting that being nasty is still a part of him. And being snotty is a part of mine…"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukasa was still seething with anger and irritation as he took a walk to Soujirou's mansion not very far from his.

As he rang on the gate, the guard opened it with vigor knowing Tsukasa's temper, that also went with the maid who opened the main door. Tsukasa went to Soujirou's room without a word.

"So, what brought you here this early in the morning, I thought you'll be all lovey-dovey with your fiancé?" Soujirou said with a smirk as he saw Tsukasa entered his room. Him, on the other hand was checking out his dates for later of the day on his planner.

Tsukasa scowled, "Never mention that witch's name!"

Soujirou quirked a brow, "Oh, a lover's quarrel."

"Shut up!"

"Tsukasa, you're not here just to make me shut up, ne?" Soujirou said with a chuckle.

"Fine! I'm just way out of my freaking head here man." Tsukasa started complaining. "I mean what's with that damn onna, I'm just there to greet her a good morning then the next we're yelling at each other. When yesterday we're still sweet and okay."

Soujirou clucked his tongue as he shook his head from side to side, "Man, that's why I never want to be involve in a serious relationship, it's too complicated."

"The only complication in this relationship is Tsukushi's sudden mood swings. Without that, we'll be dandy fine!" Tsukasa huffed. "She loves to make this relationship difficult for me with her warp mind, I bet she's laughing her ass out now when she recalls how she just outwit me like that."

"You do know that you also have a warp mind, ne, Tsukasa?" he grinned at his friend.

Tsukasa bopped his friend not so gently.

"Aw, spoilsport!"

"Shimatta, Jirou, I'm not here to be kidded around, I'm here to ask for advice since, even though I hate to admit it, you do have more knowledge than me with these. I don't even want to go to Akira since he's more on older women." He snorted.

"Anyway, what seems to be the problem?" Soujirou sat on one of his chair as he rested his arms on top of it.

Tsukasa shrugged, "I have no idea, I mean, I went in her room then I saw her crumpling on her bed as if she's in pain then she started wrenching my arm out of my body, that monster!"

Soujirou always chuckled with Tsukasa's boyish demeanor. "That's the problem with a guy who never even got laid before…" he sighed with mock pity.

Tsukasa's vein popped.

"Well," Soujirou become serious once again. "Anything else? There must be a reason why?"

Tsukasa rubbed his head thoughtfully, then it dawned on him, "I remember, she said she has a period today!"

Soujirou slapped his forehead with one of his hand, "I say, you're doom mi amigo."

"What!"

"Dude, you never fight with a lady with a period." He explained. "They'll be too cranky to listen to reason and too damn obnoxious. They'll yell, kick and scream if they wish to."

"Why?" he quirked a questioning brow.

"Because it's their time of the month where most cases, their every first day was painful because of muscle contraction, their body is adjusting with what's happening in their belly. They'll be impossible to deal with, and fighting with their state is a big no-no."

"But she wrenched my damn arms!"

"Maybe she's just looking for comfort or assistance, but what do you know," Soujirou was sarcastic once again, "You have no single idea what's up and start a fight with her instead. What do you think she's feeling right now? Let me tell you that girls in their period were like also pregnant women, they're damn sensitive, one wrong words and they'll be crying."

"But Tsukushi's yelling at me as if there's no tomorrow!"

"But that's maybe only her front act so you won't see her hurt."

Tsukasa combed his hand to his curly hair. "Damn complicated women! Their driving me insane!" then he got up. "I think I'm gonna go now, later."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll just see if she's all ready for school." He shrugged.

"Oh, you mean you'll apologize?"

"I said I'll bring her to school, but not apologize," he huffed. "I'm Doumyouji Tsukasa after all!"

"Whatever you say, man."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

At the same moment, Tsukushi was talking to Yuki on the phone, she was on her way out to go to school while clinging the cordless phone on her left hand while her other hand was rubbing her belly soothingly. Behind her was a maid who was carrying her bag.

"I mean, can you believe that guy, he can't understand my feelings, that moron!" Tsukushi protested on the phone with a frustrated sigh.

On the other line, Yuki put her phone as far away as possible to her ears as Tsukushi half-yelled. When she thought that her friend finished her angry litany, Yuki put the phone back on her ears. "Hey, maybe he really cared, it's just that he's not used to things like that, and afterall he's Tsukasa Doumyouji…"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "Don't patronize that idiot. I don't care if he's even the king of the world, all I want for him is to understand my feelings and be sensitive enough to know that!"

"Geez, Kushi, you whine as if you're not the punkish girl I knew." Yuki chuckled. "Before, you never cared about what others' feelings, hmm….maybe you're becoming soft…" she taunted.

"Soft? Soft? Soft my ass! If it were anyone else and not him, I won't show emotions like that in the first place!"

"So, you do want to be pampered only by him, ne?" Yuki chuckled.

"Shut up!" Tsukushi scrunched up her nose with irritation, annoyed at being caught. "I never said that."

"But you don't have to say it, dear friend."

"Anyway, I'm only acting like this because of this damn period but after this, I swear, I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say."

"That's the truth! Now besides of being notice by him, all I want is for him to apologize for what he did earlier."

"You're such a baby, Kushi."

"I'm not."

"Whatever you say drama queen, anyway, gotta go, later."

"Later." Tsukushi handed the phone to the maid as she took her bag.

Outside, Tsukushi frowned when she saw Tsukasa on the driver seat of his sportscar parked right in front of her.

"Well, what are you waiting for woman, hop in."

Tsukushi smirked, "Is this the way how you say you're sorry?"

"Of course not, I don't have to apologize for anything!"

"Why you brute! Why are you waiting for me then!" her hands now on her hips after throwing her things on the passenger's seat on Tsukasa's two-seater convertible.

"Why not?" Tsukasa frowned. "This is what I do almost everyday, so why should I stop now just because of a nonsense bantering earlier." Then he shrugged. "Then you did say you're in pain."

Tsukushi narrowed her eyes, "And you call that nonsense?"

"Hey, you're twisting my words!"

"I'll twist whatever I wanna twist, you moron!"

"Just get the fucking in, you harpy!"

"Harpy? Harpy!" Tsukushi yelled at the top of her lungs, the maids within area all winced as they covered their ears. "I'll show you harpy!" then she jumped inside the car and straddled Tsukasa on his seat as Tsukushi started pulling some of his curly hair.

"Awww…you barbaric amazon!" Tsukasa tried his best to pry Tsukushi's hands away from his hair.

In return, Tsukushi bit his nose.

With his thinning patience, Tsukasa held his fiancé by the shoulder and pushed her at the passenger's seat, ignoring his throbbing nose. Tsukushi clamped her legs around Tsukasa's waist that was why they ended up laying on the seat, Tsukushi below Tsukasa.

"For a woman in pain, you're sure fierce."

"Well, you started it!" Tsukushi tried to push him away with annoyance.

Tsukasa on the other hand smirked, "You do know that you give me some idea this morning."

She raised her brow. Then her eyes widened in surprise when Tsukasa suddenly kissed her.

"Pervert!" Tsukushi taunted.

Tsukasa scowled after the kiss as he got back from his seat, "It's not a crime to kiss my own fiancé."

"Well," Tsukushi arranged her clothes before she looked straight in front of her, "you better drive or we'll be late."

"What? No argument coming to me in return?" he asked sarcastically.

Tsukushi gave a smug smile, "It's not like I'm saying any truce."

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Eitoku High…..Afternoon….

The F4 were hanging out at the school's garden when a scared looking guy approached them. Tsukasa glared at the intruder as he stopped in front of them.

"What, want a red tag on your locker?"

The guy shook his head frantically, "I'm h-here b-because Makino-san asked me to tell you something…"

"Well, say it already!"

The guy cringed, "She said that…..she needs you to come at the girl's restroom right now…"

"Is she fucking crazy, she knows I can't just enter there!"

The guy cringed again, sweat started to pour on his forehead continuously. "She said that it's important."

"Well it better be!" he gestured the guy to get out then he looked at his friends. "Are you three not coming?"

Soujirou shrugged, "As much as I like girls, I'll pass this one, I hate to be in the middle of your war with your own fiancé."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Girl's CR……Front door…

Tsukasa knocked on the door, "Oi, Tsukushi, what's your problem now?"

The door opened and it revealed Yuki's face, ushering him to come in with her right hand.

"No way!"

"Don't worry, there's only the two of us here."

Tsukasa reluctantly entered the room. He saw his fiancé leaning on the wash area. "What's up?"

Tsukushi pouted, her eyes almost watery as her fingers twitched together. "Kasa, I never felt so humiliated like this before."

"What's wrong, did some guy embarrass you or hurt you? I swear I'm gonna beat them to a bloody pulp!"

Despite her feelings, she smiled, "Thanks, that's really sweet but no. It's not anyone's fault, it's myself."

Tsukasa gave a frustrated-confused glare.

Tsukushi blushed before she spoke, "This is so damn embarrassing!"

"What is? I'm your fiancé, you can tell me anything."

She bit her lip, Yuki on the side line can't help but feel worried and amused at the same time.

"I….well….I got some leak…" she blushed again.

"A what?" Tsukasa looked lost.

"A leak!"

"And what the fuck is a leak!" he asked in frustration.

"It's a damn stain that gets on your pants when you have a period and your pads are full!" she explained in exasperation.

"Well sorry madam, but I don't have that so-called period in the first place for me to understand what you mean!"

"Well, now you know!"

Then it hit Tsukasa, did that mean Tsukushi has a stain on her behind?

"You're right," Tsukushi nodded as she saw Tsukasa's eyes as if realizing something.

"Then let's go and we'll go home already." Tsukasa tugged her hands.

Tsukushi pried her hand free, "I can't."

"Why not when you said you have a leak?"

"Because, idiot, I'm not going to walk outside fashioning my stained bottom!"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Buy me some pads, underwear, and a pants, ASAP."

Tsukasa's eyes widen, "There's no fucking way I'm gonna buy a pads and underwear!"

"But I need that!"

"Yuki can buy it!"

"But I needed her here with me while I wait for you, or you'll wait with me in here, if that's what you're saying. Oh yeah, since you're Tsukasa Doumyouji, you can tell the other students to not bother me here, ne?"

"Don't mock me!"

"I'm not."

"Damn it woman, if you're not my fiancée, I swear I'll red tag you…" he sighed before he took his jacket off.

"What are you doing?" Tsukushi quirked her brow.

"So that we can go home…" he unceremoniously tied the expensive jacket around Tsukushi's waist.

"Hey, it'll stain, your jacket will be ruined."

"I'll just buy another one."

"But Tsukasa…."

"Shut it woman."

"What about your car?" she asked challengingly.

Tsukasa shrugged, "I've got some plastic covers somewhere."

"I'll feel very uncomfortable to walk."

"No problem." Without a word, Tsukasa carried her that she yelped in surprise.

When she was settled on his arms, Tsukushi laid her head on Tsukasa's shoulder. "Thank you." She kissed him on both cheeks.

Tsukasa smiled down at her, "This is what I'm supposed to do." Then he sighed, "And Kushi….I….I mean…I-I'm s-sorry about what I said this morning, I really have no understanding with this kind of things with girls."

"I'm sorry too…"

Behind them, Yuki clutched her hands together, "Hai……love…."

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**YELLOW, **i'll be reposting the rest soon.

**XYJAH, **thanks and I love your fic.

And to all who's still wondering, I am the same writer **SHIERRI, **I got a new account since the first one was deactivated and I don't know why….

Anyway, so thank you for being patient and new and fresh chapter would come out soon, I just need to arrange and reread some stuff.

**SEE U GUYS NEXT TIME….**


	14. A Vacation in Europe

**MIKO KAGOME ARCHER**, wow, thanks, I'm happy you liked my fic, I hope you'll enjoy this one.

**MYZEE**, thanks and yeah it's been weeks since I updated and I'm glad that I made you read a T/T fic…tee-hee.

**TIREEN**, I know what you mean about the issues with guys buying pads, thanks for liking my story. Hope you'll come back for more.

**MARTIAN DOLL**, thanks and yeah finally I updated, haha. And you're right, if only there's a real Tsukasa Doumyouji….sigh…I bet we'll all get him…haha…especially with those curly hair and temper….wooppss….you're drooling my friend..haha…

**BOBO-32**, well yeah, I think I'm kinda making Tsukushi a bit too girly and all that but don't worry, there's a lot in store for the couple. Thank you for reading.

**XYJAH**, hi there and thanks, I know, they're such a cute couple especially with those sweet love-fights. And you're right about periods, they're a pain especially the first day.

**PRINCESSUGAR**, thanks and about them being intimate, let's see, but if I did I think i'm not making it too graphical since well, we're on pg-13 but of course I won't keep you all hanging. We'll just wait and see.

**I-SMILES-U**, thanks, and well, about the intimate moments, I don't know sometimes most of my plots is as if it write itself, well later and I hope you'll like this one also.

**SYAO-CHAN**, thanks too and enjoy…

**YELLOW and CUTEBOWLOFCURRY, **thanks and here's next re-posted chapter….**chapter 17 **is the latest but I'm yet to upload it.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: A Vacation in Europe**

**-**

**-**

Eitouku High

Friday, 3:00 pm

Tsukushi and Yuki were in the library and doing their assignment, well Yuki was, while Tsukushi was leaning on the table that they were occupying and she was just doodling on her notebook. She was listening to music via her latest cellphone while Yuki was already frowning with researching from various books.

She was humming along the song as she doodles when Yuki sighed and looked up to her friend, "You know if you're really that bored, you can leave already you don't have to wait up for me." Yuki said a little louder for Tsukushi to hear.

"Hmm….no, I'll stay here, it's our research assignment anyway, at least I'm supporting you by being physically here…" she grinned.

"Tsukushi, you're a lazy bum."

"What? Never noticed it before?" Tsukushi frowned jokingly.

"No, because you're covering it earlier with bringing lots of books."

"Hey, I love to read, I just hate to write what I read."

Yuki rolled her eyes, "Anyway, want to tell me what happened last week, you know, after your prince charming carried you?"

"Nothing you want to know."

"C'mon, I'm your best friend." Yuki poked her on the rip side of her Eitoku shirt.

"Nothing really," Tsukushi tried to swat her friend's poking fingers away from her as she backed away from the long chair. "We stopped by a grocery store and he bought me a pads and ice scream, odd huh."

"I say, it's sweet."

"Anyway, that was it then he carried me till we reached my room and then he went to his room. It's not like I need him to change me or anything." Her eyes widened in mock horrified. "That'll be unthinkable!"

Yuki's eyes became starry, "Kawaii, how I hope my boyfriend would do that for me too!"

Tsukushi tugged her friends hair playfully, "How can that be when you, Miss, has no boyfriend whatsoever yet."

"Well, I think Soujirou looks good and he seems nice."

"Maybe when he's asleep." Tsukushi commented dryly.

Yuki glared at her.

"What? That's the truth. The guy is a numero uno play boy. He won't change."

"A girl can dream you know." Yuki said as she started tickling her again. Tsukushi started backing up again.

"Well, more like nightmare…hahaha…hey…stop it!" she said as now they made some laughing noises and their stance became a jedi fighting while their still sitting. The librarian was already looking at them annoyingly. "The force shall be with me…hehe…" Tsukushi played along as she swished her pen against Yuki's.

"I shall win the battle…obiwan…" Yuki played along as they went on the edges of the seat.

Tsukushi backed away and with the final swing of her pen giving some force to her arms, Yuki ducked and she went off balance and ended up falling on the floor with a loud thud. She pouted as Yuki laughed, but she came falling down backwards also as she couldn't help her laughter.

"Please be quiet!" the librarian hissed lightly.

Yuki made a face before she went back to her seat. Tsukushi was about to do the same when a shadow loomed above her, she looked up.

"What, catching some frogs?"

"The only frog I'm seeing around is you Tsukasa." Tsukushi bantered back before she automatically grabbed Tsukasa's arm on his side and tugged on it for her to get up. "What brings you all here? Was there a miracle so you guys decided to study?"

"Very funny."

"Hahaha…"

"Actually," Soujirou said as he sat on a chair, "We're here to check out pretty and smart girls." He turned to Yuki and winked. Yuki blushed.

"Or maybe," Akira then said with a playful grin, "We're here to pick up some walking trash…" then he looked directly at the grungy looking Tsukushi.

"Are you talking about me?" she raised her brow.

"Yeah, actually, you need a fashion make over and we decided to take matter in our own hands." Soujirou smirked.

"That's really sweet but you know, people buy magazines and fashion people paid me money because of my looks."

The playboy duo raised their brow as Rui stared on nothingness after he sat and she wrapped her arms around Tsukasa's waist.

"Really?" they both asked in unison. "Who would be in their right mind…"

"Tell them Kasa…" she kissed him on his chin.

Tsukasa smiled before turning to his friends, "She's right, she poses for BEAT magazine wearing her original signature clothing as punk."

"BEAT? As in BEAT!" Sakurako mused with surprise as she came towards the group discussing Tsukushi's fashion sense. "Wow, how lucky! Everyone loves buying it, too bad I'm just a new collector that was why I didn't get to have a copy where you were featured." She marveled. "This is amazing, my friend is a model from BEAT!"

"Hey, I never thought it's that big a deal, I mean I only do that for fun. Can you believe I got to go everywhere without me paying anything, hah."

"But you can afford to go anywhere you want, ne?"

"But still, the best things in life are free."

"Yeah," Yuki suddenly cut in with a smile. "Like you being carried by Tsukasa along the hallway of Eitoku…"

Tsukushi glared at her friend.

"What! Tsukasa carried you!" Sakurako stared at Tsukushi with envy.

"Yah, he did."

"Oh I'm so super jealous!"

Tsukushi shrugged, "You can ask Tsukasa to carry you…" she said with a grin.

"Yeah," Tsukasa agreed with a sarcastic look, "And I'll dump her directly to the trash can."

The F3 laughed while Rui was checking out his cellphone.

"Hmmph!" Sakurako made a face before sitting next to Yuki. "It's not like you're god's gift to women!"

Tsukasa just laughed.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes and tugged on Tsukasa's arms before she turned to her friends, "Well, excuse us guys, later." Then she walked away with Tsukasa.

"Where are they going?" Soujirou asked to nobody with a frown. They were all looking at them walking up on the next floor of the library and then gone from their sight.

Yuki shrugged with a mischievous smile, "What do you think a couple will do in an unseen part of this huge library."

Akira cradled his head on top of his arms as it rested on the table. "Make out session."

**On the last corner of the library…..**

Tsukushi went through a lot of maze from the libraries shelves and stopped when she think they were not visible enough to people's eyes. (Remembering a scene from Prince and Me, already?). As they stopped, they embraced each other and started kissing while their hands roam around each others body.

Tsukasa was surprised at first but it changes when he started leading their make out session.

They stumbled all around the place as they couldn't keep on one place too long and they happened to knock off some books in the process. A student came by to look for a book but fled out of there suddenly with nervousness as he saw them making out and seeing it was the F4's leader.

"Hmm….you're unpredictable, Tsukushi…" Tsukasa said in between kisses as he moaned.

"Shut up and make a good use of your mouth…." She said as she finally took Tsukasa's shirt off and just dropped it just about anywhere. Her hands probe on his chest and played on his bud as it hardened to pebbles. Tsukushi kissed him on the neck and down on his chest and suck on his harden nipples.

Tsukasa sucked his breath, his hands tightened on his fiance's waist. One of his hands trailed up inside Tsukushi's a little ripped shirt and fondled her breast. It was Tsukushi's turn to gasp as he tweaked her buds. Tsukushi's head snapped up and kissed him once again, Tsukasa lifted Tsukushi's shirt already. One of Tsukushi's legs was already around Tsukasa's waist.

She was about to open his fly when they were startled with the sudden ringing of her cellphone.

"What the-?" Tsukasa frowned.

Tsukushi grinned, "It's my phone, just wait…" she then pushed the talk button and placed it before her ear. "Hello…this better be good?"

"Hello, Kushi…" a female voice answered on the next line. "It's Chinny…"

"Hey! What's up? I never thought I'll hear from you again!" her eyes suddenly widened for a while. "What! Really! Oh my god! Okay, I'll see you later. Bye!" she then pushed the end button and after tucking it inside her jean pocket she turned to a pouting Tsukasa. "Hey sweetie, don't pout. And guess what? I've got a good news…"

"Who's on the line anyway?"

"Remember Chinny, BEAT's editor?"

Tsukasa nodded.

"She called because she has a new project for me, and not just about any project, she'll be sending me to Europe and model there with the others since a certain Parisian designer have some copies of BEAT where I was the model and she thinks I'll fit right in!" she babbled excitedly.

Tsukasa frowned, "You mean you'll fly to Europe alone?"

Tsukushi nodded ecstatically, "I'll be there for a while only though, maybe a few weeks only."

Tsukasa grabbed his shirt on the floor, "Looks like you already decided for yourself," then he walked away.

"Tsukasa!" she called after him before she sighed.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

BEAT Office

Editor's room

5:00 pm, same day

"So, how's the engagement going on for you?" Chinny said in a teasing manner after she sipped from her champagne.

"It's fine, and Tsukasa and I are getting along well…." She started, she was looking out of the window, her hands both behind her torn jeans' pocket. "….fine before you called earlier…" then she faced her friend with a mock glare.

"I take it I disturb something, eh?"

Tsukushi plopped down on one of the plush seat, "You could say that…"

"He'll come around, as you say, you two are becoming close day by day…"

"I want to hear you say that some weeks after my Europe tour." She sipped from her wine as she eyed a recent release magazine before raising her brow and looking at her friend. "I never thought you're a fan of your rival's magazine?"

Chinny snorted, "Of course not! I just bought that dang thing for something else. Anyway, you see their new model." Tsukushi nodded. "Well, she should have been working here but those damn idiots pirated her from us! The nerve!" she finished up her drink. "I heard that they're planning on talking to you since you never appeared for some months now at BEAT and they thought that you're not working for me anymore." Chinny huffed.

"So that's why you gave me a job in an instant, eh." Tsukushi was amused rather than irate.

"You're wrong dear. The fashion company in Europe really asked for you. They said that your expressions and fashions are all you, like you don't pretend and all that. Believe it that they called and e-mailed a few times just to make sure that I send you there." Then her eyes sparkled. "And let me tell you that they're ready to pay millions!"

"You know I don't care about the money, especially when I have to choose between the millions and my marriage with Tsukasa…" she pouted.

Chinny nodded with a thought, "You're right, when just marrying a Doumyouji, you'll get a lot of billions under your name."

"Whatever, you and your obsessions with money!" she said sarcastically.

"Hey, it makes the world go round!"

"Not for me." Tsukushi sighed. "Anyway, if you want money so much, why don't you marry some rich guy?"

Chinny made a face, "Duh! As if! I mean, the only guy I'll marry is if he's like your fiancé!"

Tsukushi stuck her tongue out, "Well, sorry for you coz there's only one of him and I got the guy!"

"And it sucks! At least for me!"

"The only way for you to grab a guy like him is to snag one of the F3." Tsukushi suggested. "At least they're sooo near in Tsukasa's caliber."

"Yeah, except for Rui being indifferent and so into that Shizuka chick, Akira having a penchant for older women, and Soujirou being a super playboy! No thanks a lot!"

"You sure is picky!"

"I'm not!"

"You are too, well, if you want some guy who'll only have eyes for you." Tsukushi bit her lips in thoughts before she smiled. "Why don't you go out with that guy, what's his name again? Ahh…Shuichi…"

"Pfuff! The guy is like Rui, hello!" Chinny's eyes widened.

"In that case, you'll be alone for a long time."

Before Chinny could banter back, a knock on the door disturbed their chat. "Come in," she called, "Yes?" Chinny asked her secretary after the lady was in.

"You have a visitor, a certain good-looking guy named Shuichi…" the secretary said, heart could be seen flying in her eyes.

"Hah…speak of the devil…..let him in." when the secretary was gone, Chinny grabbed Tsukushi's plane ticket and some complimentary pocket money. "Here, and before you turn us down, think about it. The flight will be three days from now."

Tsukushi was about to open the door when Shuichi came in, a bunch of flowers in his hands. "Heyya, I'm Tsukushi, friend of Chinny."

Shuichi nodded with a smile.

"Not much of a talker huh, well, see you guys later….." then she winked at her friend. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she said before she left, she chuckled hearing her friend's retaliation. As she went out of the building, she wondered why Chinny won't like Shuichi when he's totally hot! If she has no feelings for Tsukasa now, or if it's earlier she'll probably snag that guy for herself. She shrugged it off, knowing her friend, she was just playing it hard to get before she gives in, she smirked at the thought.

When Tsukushi reached her car she looked up at the sky, 'Hmm…it's still early, maybe a trip to the casino would be fun." She hopped on her car and headed for Royal Casino.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Doumyouji Mansion

Tsukushi's room

8:00 am, the next day

Tsukushi came home late yesterday from the casino since she enjoyed herself from playing poker and even won, without even cheating. But that didn't mean that nobody got annoyed with her luck especially the total losers of the game. At first, the guards won't let her in since they recalled what she did a few weeks back but she got in anyway, though when she arrived home, it was another story since Tsukasa was having a fit and yelling where she has been and telling her that he has been damn worried sick! Well, whatever. As if to taunt him more, she waved her plane ticket in front of him that sends Tsukasa to yelling and thrashing before walking off.

And now, Tsukushi lazily opened her eyes before she sat up and stretched her arms. She walked to the bathroom to wash up before going to her mini-ref and shuffling as she looked for food. Once finished, she ended up carrying to her bed a two piece of cheese muffins, mango yogurt, and chocolait drink. She plopped down in the middle of her bed before grabbing the remote control and switching the TV on.

But not very long, after shuffling from channel to channel where most of the news were, well, about her and Tsukasa's relationship and the appearance she made last night at the Royal Casino without disguising. She even frowned when the media already knew her soon-to-flight for Europe. How did they knew that, baffled her. After finishing one of her muffins and deciding that there was nothing on the TV that interests her, she shut it off. Instead she reached for her battered-yet-still-stable looking red guitar. She settled it on her lap before strumming.

On the other side of her connecting door, Tsukasa just got inside his room from his morning jog and some small business he went to. He smirked at the thought, boy she'll be surprise. When he walked further to his room, he heard the soft sounds of his fiance's voice and music from her guitar. He grinned, maybe this is the right time to tell her the good news, well, good for him anyway.

He walked to the connecting door and opened it after fishing something on his wallet.

Tsukushi looked up as she heard the connecting door opened with a silent creak. She raised her brow when she saw her smiling fiancé. "What's gotten into you?"

"Oh nothing…" he answered as he walked to her and sat beside her then he gave Tsukushi a morning kiss. Tsukushi accepted the kiss as she kissed him back. When they separated and Tsukushi was still looking at him with curiosity, Tsukasa grinned before waving something in front of her face.

Tsukushi's eyes widened.

What Tsukasa waved in front of her was a plane ticket for him and two more different tickets.

"What…I mean….wow….you're coming with me!" she asked excitedly.

Tsukasa nodded. "So, you don't have to think everything twice, I know you want to go too…and I know that it looks like I'm the one who's stopping or preventing you from going," then he shrugged. "That's why I'm coming instead."

Tsukushi laughed as she jumped on Tsukasa and hugged and kissed him, they ended up lying on the bed, Tsukushi was sprawled on top of him, "I swear we're so going to have a good time!"

"Right, especially when I got an advance ticket for the Linkin Park's concert in Paris, I know you like their songs." (Of course I only made the concert up. It's for the plot, you'll see). Tsukasa stated as he again waved the two other tickets.

Tsukushi shrieked, "Omigod!" she kept on wailing with excitement, Tsukasa winced slightly with every small jumps she was attempting and ending up dropping on him. "I'm gonna see Linkin Park!"

Tsukasa raised his brow, "You're a Makino and yet you never saw that band before, you could have ask their manager for you to see them personally, money can do everything sweetie."

"Well, not like you, mister. I barely got some spare times and it's not like mom and dad would allow me to go to what they called a "gangster concert" or something like that." She pouted before she smiled, "I guess this is one of the good things of being engage with you…"

"You got that right." Tsukasa said smugly, Tsukushi punched him playfully before kissing him. The guitar and breakfast forgotten.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hope you like this and there's something that'll happen as I write the next chapters…and no, it's not some naughty thing, it's something I think I can call bittersweet….hehehe…ja**


	15. Lost,Confuse, and the Girl Named Lorie

**MIKO KAGOME ARCHER**, thanks a lot.

**PRINCESSUGAR**, well I might get them there, maybe they can have pictorial there or something. Thanks and enjoy!

**SYAO-CHAN**, actually there'll be something coming on their way maybe it'll be in this chapter or the next but I assure you, if you watched the first episode of meteor garden season 2 then you'll have an idea but of course it's really not that the same, there's some difference and I told yah guys that the concert has something to do with it.

**MARTIAN DOLL**, thankies for your personal email and hope you like the story from sakura that I sent you and thanks for wishing me luck…I needed that…hehe.

**SANCI**, hello and thanks….enjoy!

**ELECTRIK CUCUMBER, **wow thanks, you make me feel well loved  and for your questions, yeah Linkin Park's concert on this fic has a role to be fulfilled. And about Yuki's statement, well she's just sighing and agreeing with Tsukushi. Well, here's next chappie and hope you'll like it too.

Hello everyone and since I'm so happy today that's why I'm updating earlier than the last time which took up almost a month…so here goes….

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the story.**

**000000000000000**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Lost, Confused, and a Girl Named Lorie**

**---**

**PARIS, FRANCE**

**Airport**

'_It was said that candid and beautiful Heiress Tsukushi Makino, a real life punk chick who has her own definition of fashion and almost always the talk of the town because of her stints will be arriving this very day here in Paris to model for a new lines of street clothing for PUNK. And not to mention that her fiancé, the dashing Tsukasa Doumyouji will be arriving with her since others quoted that they can hardly separate these days….ahhh….love. And since their plane will be arriving any minute now that's why we're standing by here outside Paris Air Line to get some short interviews with them.' _The reporter announced live from the Paris Airport.

30 minutes later….

Inside the Airport…

The couple rounded a corner to fetch their baggage, they are still oblivious about the crowds that are being herded by the guards out of the way with the cars driving out of the place and preventing them from getting inside.

On the other hand, Tsukasa was now carrying all their bags while Tsukushi was smiling and enjoying the view, she couldn't help not to when her fiancé suffers with their heavy luggage.

Tsukasa noticed this and his vein popped, "You can actually help me by calling a porter or getting some cart you know!"

"Oh don't worry, I think you're doing just fine!" she chuckled.

"Haha very funny!" Tsukasa retorted sarcastically.

As Tsukasa was busy carrying their stuff and looking for a porter or a cart, he didn't notice that Tsukushi stopped from walking, and he only did noticed her when he looked around to look for assistance. He frowned, "What are you doing lagging there for!"

With a grin, Tsukushi ran towards him while Tsukasa's eyes widened when he noted what she was planning to do, then she jumped on him. Their things scattered around as Tsukasa fell on his butt on the floor and Tsukushi sitting on his lap her arms were wrapped around his shoulder while she was grinning from ear to ear. The people around them started looking at them, others started recognizing them.

"What the hell was that about!" Tsukasa snapped.

Tsukushi shrugged as she started to get up and held her hands towards her fallen fiancé, "I'm just having fun." She grinned.

"You can have all the fun you want later, but right now just help me out with these things will you?"

"Sheesh cool down…" she rolled her eyes as she grabbed the light ones of their baggage.

When Tsukasa retrieved their other things, they started to walk again and after a while they managed to find some empty cart, Tsukushi sighed with relief. "You sound like as if you're carrying the heavy stuff," he muttered. "Anyway, where's our service who'll pick us up here?"

"Chinny said that they'll have a placard with our name on it." She answered with a shrug.

As they neared the exit, they both noticed that many of the people there were taking their photos and some having a videocam.

"Is it me or there's a lot of press and some of them in disguise for us not to notice?" Tsukushi frowned.

"Beats me, you're the popular one."

Tsukushi looked at her fiancée with a pout, "As if you're not the well-known son of one of the wealthiest family in Japan and that your family businesses are well-known almost all over the world." Then she cocked her brow. "Yeah, besides that you're nobody." She said in sarcasm.

Before Tsukasa could retort, they were distracted with flashes of cameras and the people started crowding on them. Then some news reporter started asking them questions.

Tsukasa hugged her near him as if enveloping her to his body as security started surrounding them to protect them from being trampled.

"Oh god, I'll suffocate!" Tsukushi's eyes widened as she clung to Tsukasa.

"Miss Makino, is it true that you're the new model for PUNK?" one of the reporter asked. Then other questions followed from different persons.

"When will be your wedding day?"

"Will you allow the famous writer Miss Fiona Heart to publish your life and love story on the book since many agreed that your life sure is interesting and full of adventure?"

"Or even make it as a movie or a TV series?"

"And Mr. Doumyouji, is it true that you're part of the famous group called F4 back in japan and that you're violent most of the time?"

"And does PUNK plan on making you as Tsukushi's partner on some of the pictorials?"

"How about the Doumyouji Empire?"

The couple frowned to the entire question that was being thrown to them.

They were thankful enough that after some time, someone called them, "Miss Makino, I'm Jeana Ross, I'm the one who contacted your boss." Then she shook each of their hands.

"Hi, nice to meet you, As you know I'm Tsukushi Makino and this is my fiancé Tsukasa Doumyouji." She pointed Tsukasa to the new comer.

Jeana, who was just a few years older than them blushed seeing the gorgeous guy next to Tsukushi, "Well, the pictures sure didn't do you justice Mr. Doumyouji, you're handsomer in personal."

Tsukasa grinned and just nodded.

"Well, let's get out of here before we get stomped." Jeana led the way to the limousine.

Inside the limousine…

"Geez, they're still following us!" Tsukushi said as she looked out the window and saw some paparazzi still following their car.

"Get used to it," Jeana said with a shrug. "They won't stop until they know everything they want to know." Then she changed their topic, "So, I thought that Miss Chinny will be coming with you?"

"Oh, she said she'll just follow later because she has a lot of things to do before she could leave." Tsukushi explained. "Anyway, how long will it take for the photo shoots?"

"You really don't get around the bush, eh. Well, it could take a full month, but if we could finish it earlier than schedule then we could be finish in two to three weeks."

"Well," Tsukasa decided to join their conversation with a frown, "What kinds of clothing Tsukushi would model?"

"If you see the way Avril Lavigne, Pink, Amy Lee from Evanescence wore their clothes then you got some idea."

"Why not contact then instead then?"

"They're all busy at the moment and we really can't get a hold of any of them, and seeing your fiancé at BEAT sure spark our interest and without second thoughts we contacted her," Jeana explained. "Since we heard that J.Lo planned on also contacting Tsukushi for her company's new line of clothing, that was why we took the opportunity first."

Tsukasa nodded with content learning that Tsukushi would wear clothes that she normally wore and not those kinds Shizuka fashioned sometimes.

"Hey, where are we going?" Tsukushi asked.

"I'll take you first at a five star hotel so that you can rest and then tomorrow we'll start shooting and you'll meet my boss Mrs. Grecia Erian."

"No offense meant but I would prefer for us to stay at the Maple Hotel here in Paris," Tsukasa suggested. "The security will be tight there, I'm sure no reporter can pass the entrance if I ask the employee there not to let them in."

"But of course." Jeana nodded in agreement before smiling to Tsukushi, "You're one lucky girl Miss Makino, you have a protective and caring husband-to-be."

Tsukushi beamed, "I know right." Before kissing Tsukasa, not caring with their audience.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next day….

7:00 am, Maple Hotel-Paris

"Hey sleepy head, wake up," Tsukasa said as he nudge Tsukushi's sleeping form slightly. "Your appointment at the pictorial will be at 8:00 am."

Tsukushi lazily stretched before she suddenly sat up while still rubbing her eyes, when she looked at Tsukasa and remembered where they were, she suddenly panicked. "Oh my god, I totally forgot!" she scrambled to her feet and went straight to the bathroom.

Tsukasa chuckled as he took the chore of preparing his fiance's clothes, seeing how Tsukushi clothe herself, it's not really hard to pick some torn jeans and shirt on her closet.

After thirty minutes, Tsukushi finished grooming herself. She just brushes her still damp hair while Tsukasa grabbed her bag and they were off to the shoot. Tsukasa earlier ordered one of their staff to prepare their breakfast at the car they were going to use, so while on their way to the appointed place, Tsukushi and Tsukasa were eating their breakfast.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

PUNK Fashion House Office

8:00 am

At the exact time, Jeana met them at the conference room. At the head of the conference table seated a middle age woman and yet she was still stunning.

"Tsukushi, Tsukasa, I would like you both to meet Mrs. Grecia Erian, she's the owner of the PUNK Fashion House, having daughters and son just like your age gave her an easy task on designing the new line of clothing." Jeana introduced, then she turned to her boss. "And Mrs. Erian, I would like you to meet our new model Miss Tsukushi Makino and her fiancé Mr. Tsukasa Doumyouji."

Grecia smiled, "Ah, the infamous Doumyouji. I'm please to meet you young man." Then she looked at Tsukushi, "And I'm happy that you accepted our offer."

Tsukushi scratched her head, "Actually it so happens that my boss at BEAT is also a close friend of mine so it's hard for me to say no."

"I see," the lady nodded. "Anyway, welcome to our fashion house and I hope you and your fiancé will have a good time working with us."

Tsukasa raised his brow. "And why am I included, if I may ask?"

Grecia grinned, her eyes twinkling, "I plan on picking one of my models for Tsukushi's partner on some of the shoots, but seeing you're with her and that you're more handsome than some of my models and that you look irresistible with the ladies who'll see your photos in the magazine so," she shrugged. "….it'll be good business if you charm our way to their taste ne, of course, side by side with Tsukushi."

"Whatever," Tsukasa shrugged, "Let's just begin and get this over with."

"Well, Ms. Ross will be attending to your needs and she'll be assisting you to everything." Grecia said. "And now, I guess, we could start working, eh. Ms. Ross…"

Jeana nodded then she looked at the couple, "Well, please follow me and we'll be going to the pictorial room. Your clothes are already lined up."

When they arrived at the pictorial room….

The staffs were already assembled and as they entered, the ladies can't help but to eye Tsukasa with adoration and so was the men to Tsukushi. But they knew that they were a couple since they can't seem to part from each other and not to mention that the two of them were featured in every magazines and tabloids and even in news almost in all parts of Paris.

"Hey everyone, our new model Tsukushi Makino and Tsukasa Doumyouji." Jeana declared to the staff.

After a while…

Before they started shooting, one of the photographers took a sample picture of them both and after seeing the outcome of the shot, they started shooting.

For the first week of shooting, they decided to do the photo shoot at the studio with just using different backgrounds and settings and the out of studio photo shoot would be on the coming weeks.

Their first shoot's theme was just like hanging out at friends' house, so they were working with other models. Tsukasa was wearing a faded and torn on some part jeans and plain men sandals and a white shirt, his hair was kept a bit messy as he lazily sat on one of the sofa, looking oblivious and deliciously forbidden. While on the other hand, Tsukushi was sitting on a single sofa facing his and she's definitely eyeing him, she was wearing a denim skirt with uneven length, a combat black boots, and a spaghetti strap blouse with different colors all over that reached before her belly button, her hair in messy ponytail.

The other models took their places and a number of photos of them with that position being shot.

There was a time when the photographer would only took Tsukushi's picture and sometimes only Tsukasa's, some were whole body, others were just half.

The next shot was on a bedroom scene, it was like the continuation of the shot at the living room… at these shot, Tsukasa was now bare with his shirt, his pants half undone and it was only clinging on his hip slightly and like in one flick it'll drop on the floor, he was sitting on a plush blue-color seat, headphones on his ears, his fingers strumming to the beat, his legs wide apart. Tsukushi on the other hand was sitting in the middle of Tsukasa's wide spread legs, her head lying on his right thigh. Her top was off revealing her strapless bra with same designs with her top earlier.

As they sat there like a mannequin, the photographers does different angle of shots. They have to admit that they like Tsukasa's snobbish features and Tsukushi's cool attitude.

**--**

As the days of the first week passed by, they acquired different shots, there was also the one where Tsukasa's on the court with the other male playing basketball, he was wearing only a low waist cargo short that one would think he's not wearing anything underneath it, and a pair of brown semi-boot like shoes (Think about the shoes being sell at caterpillar), on his neck was a knotted shoelace-like necklace, and he was wearing a black bonnet. Every dribble and shoot and moves he made, the photographers were not missing a single thing. At the sideline, Tsukushi was sitting on the ground with the other models watching the play, she was wearing flared cut-off designed jeans with a painted butterfly on one side of the hip, white see-through shirt revealing her neon-pink bra, on her neck was a silver skull necklace, a pair of ordinary slippers on her foot but she has pink ankle-length socks.

**--**

The last of their shot on that week was a scene at the gasoline station, Tsukasa was holding the gasoline's hose on their beat up black and white mustang, he was wearing torn hip hugging jeans that makes you want to squeeze his butt (hehehe wink) and a gray shirt that stretch on his body, and a pair of gray bonnet, his shades on top of the bonnet. Tsukushi was sitting in front of the car, her back on the front window glass and her legs stretch in front of her. She was wearing lacy black skirt with silver chain around her hips and a red hanging blouse with Rukawa's face in front, a basket's ball necklace on her neck, on her feet was black with red skechers-like rubber shoes and red socks on the left and black socks on the right of her foot. Her hands are wide spread on either side of the car's front roof.

The photographers have a number of their photo shot, they were sure having fun working with these good looking couple.

And after a while, they were packing up.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Saturday, 9:00 am

A week after they arrive and a days rest from their shooting…

They just finished eating their breakfast when they decided to tour around. Tsukasa grabbed a map from their hotel's information desk.

Tsukushi tugged on his arm, "What if the reporters spot us?"

Without a word, Tsukasa put a cotton round black hat on her head covering half of her face, and he put one on his also. "There, no one will notice us….for a while."

"So, where to?" Tsukushi asked after she got inside the blue with white stripe sports car as Tsukasa went on the other side to the driver's seat.

"Wherever you like…"

"Hmm….how about Eiffel tower?"

"Buckle up!" Tsukasa said before he sped away.

At the tower…

"Hey, let's take a picture!" before he could protest, she asked someone to take their picture in front of the tower.

They went to other historical landmarks and everywhere they went, Tsukasa was buying different souvenirs, to the insistence of Tsukushi.

After some time, they were walking back to their car when…

"Tsukasa! Is that you?"

Tsukushi frowned before she looked at the caller, her eyes squinted seeing it was a girl, Tsukasa's eyes widen in surprise seeing the girl who called his name.

"It is you!" then she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Tsukushi on the other hand put both her hands on her hips while her brow rose annoyingly. While the girl clung to her fiancé a little longer before she let go and squealed, "Gosh, I missed you!"

"Lorie! It's really you! I miss you too!" Tsukasa said in delight.

The girl named Lorie smiled, "So, what brought you here? You with your sister or parents….or with the F3?"

"Nah, I'm here with Tsukushi." Then he looked at his fiancé who was near on tearing the girls head off.

"Who?"

"She's my fiancé," then he wrapped his left arm around Tsukushi's waist before he introduced them to each other. "Lorie, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Tsukushi Makino."

"So you have a fiancé already eh…" she joked. "I never thought you would have one!"

"Hey, what made you think that!" Tsukasa protested.

"Because you're a violent kind of guy!" then they both laughed.

Tsukushi wrapped her arms on Tsukasa's waist possessively before she asked, "Who is she, I mean, how did you know each other?"

Tsukasa kissed her on the head before answering, "We were neighbors when we were still very young, besides the F3 and Shizuka, she's also our friend, though my friend originally, she was the first ever to put up with my attitude. Though after a year or so they moved here in Paris."

"I see," Tsukushi nodded before she looked at Lorie. "So, what are you doing now?"

"I'm still schooling like you guys but I help around my parents' small business." She answered.

"Ohh."

Then Lorie remembered something as she looked intently on Tsukushi, "Wait a minute! You're not THE Tsukushi Makino, are you!"

"Actually, she is…the one and only…" Tsukasa said proudly.

"Omigod!" Lorie exclaimed excitedly, "So, you're the girl who's all over the news, who arrived a week ago with her fiancé."

"Guilty as charge."

Lorie squealed before she suddenly hugged her, "Wow! I can't believe this!"

After some of Lorie's chattering, Tsukasa inquired, "So, what are you doing here, don't tell me you're touring around?"

"Ah, I was about to meet Shizuka at the park."

"She's here? Rui didn't say anything."

"Well, she just arrived three days ago to model some new clothes from Donna Karen."

"Why don't we all meet at the Maple Hotel later at lunch. Me and Tsukushi are staying there."

Lorie nodded, "Sure!"

"Later then."

When Lorie left, Tsukushi eyed Tsukasa…

"What?"

"You never told me you had a girl friend. I thought it's only Shizuka and the F3 you're friends with." She pouted.

"Are you jealous?" Tsukasa asked with amusement.

"What do you think! That girl looks at you as if she just saw her favorite candy!"

Tsukasa chuckled. "You and your imagination, you know that I only love you, and Lorie was just a childhood friend."

"Yeah, and fish can fly!"

"Fine, I used to like her too, but that was when we were still seven or eight years old, I mean she was the only girl I'm close with that time for crying out loud!"

"So you say…" Tsukushi rolled her eyes as she started walking.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Tsukasa frowned as he followed her. "Are you doubting my feelings for you?"

Tsukushi turned to him as she walk backwards, "I'm not, okay."

"And why the long face?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Tsukushi, I know you…and you're lying."

Tsukushi smiled, "I'm fine and you don't have to convince me."

"You're still lying."

"Fine, if she didn't move away near your house years ago, she'll definitely the one you'll be affianced with."

"But she moved away…" he said with exasperation.

"What if she didn't!" insecurity started to rise on her.

"Tsukushi, you're not making any sense."

"You know what, let's forget about it, we'll just see what'll happen. I just want to go back at the hotel."

But the problem was, they've been everywhere but they can't see their car.

"I can't believe this!" Tsukushi threw her hands in the air. "We're lost!"

"We're fine. I have a map remember?"

"Yeah right, we have but you sure have a hard time taking direction!"

"Just shut up."

"You shut up!" Tsukushi retorted back.

"What do you want me to do, huh!"

"Why don't you call the hotel and ask someone to pick us up."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

After fifteen minutes, someone picked them up and they managed to find their car that they happen to leave behind at the parking lot near an old church.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Maple Hotel

12:00 noon

Tsukasa and Tsukushi met up with Shizuka and Lorie at the lobby before they went at one of the restaurants at the hotel to have lunch.

"So, why didn't Rui come with you?" Tsukushi asked.

"I insist he stay because of his study, and besides, I won't be long here, I just need to model some clothes." Shizuka explained.

Tsukushi nodded.

"Well, how about you, I heard you're photo shooting and modeling for PUNK?"

"Yeah, we're half-finish." Tsukushi shrugged.

"Oh my, you model for PUNK!" Lorie said with wide-eye excitement. "I so love their outfits!"

"Yeah."

"How about you Tsukasa?" Shizuka inquired.

"I happen to be Tsukushi's partner for the photo shoot."

"Wow!" Lorie said in amazement. "When will the photo's be release on the magazine, I won't miss it for the world!"

Tsukushi gave Tsukasa a meaningful glance as if saying 'see what I mean?' But Tsukasa just shrugged before, "We really don't know, maybe we'll be back in Japan before those photos will be release."

"I would love to watch you two model," Shizuka said, "But I have a work of my own."

"Oh, I would also like to watch!"

Tsukasa smiled and before Tsukushi could protest, he said to Lorie, "Of course you may watch."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sunday Night, 10:00 pm

"Hey hurry up or we'll be late!" Tsukasa said to Tsukushi who was still in the bathroom.

"Coming!" when she opened the door, she was ready to go. She was wearing a low-waist black cargo pants and white stretch blouse revealing her belly button. Her hair in a ponytail.

"Sexy!" Tsukasa complimented when he gave her a once over before kissing her.

"You too," she said back after kissing him back. Tsukasa was wearing black pants and black long-sleeved turtle neck and black coat. "You look like a mysterious spy or something like that."

"Here's the ticket," he handed her the Linkin Park ticket before giving her butt a slap. Tsukushi squealed while Tsukasa laughed.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Inside an open roof dome, the couple went at the nearest part of the stage since as the others looked for the spot to stand. And not for long, the crowds yelled as the band arrived and after a while, they appeared on the stage and started singing…

_I am, Little bit of loneliness_

_A little bit of disregard, A handful of complaints_

_But I can't help the fact, That everyone can see the scars_

_I am, What I want you to want_

_What I want you to feel, But it's like no matter what I do_

_I can't convince you, To just believe this is real_

_So I let go watching you, Turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not, But I'll be here coz you're all I've got_

Tsukushi started jumping and head banging as the song progress, Tsukasa on the other hand was making sure she won't bump to anyone…

_I am, A little bit insecure, A little unconfident_

_Coz you don't understand I do what I can, But sometimes I don't make sense_

_I am what you never want to say, But I've never have a doubt_

_It's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you_

_For once to just hear me out, So I let go watching you_

_Turn your back like you always do, Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here coz you're all I've got_

Tsukushi was now singing to her hearts content and when the chorus started, Tsukasa nudge someone by the shoulder and asked if he could help him carry Tsukushi with both of their shoulder so she could see better…

The other man agreed.

Tsukushi squeak for a while before she sang again…

_I can't feel, The way I did before, Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored…_

Tsukushi unconsciously reached her hand towards the stage which the singer Chester reached with a smile as they both sang at the same time, their hands clasped together…

_Time won't heal, This damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored_

Slowly, their hands slips apart and Tsukushi backed away and lay her back on the crowds' hands up on the air…

_No, Hear me out now, You're gonna listen to me_

_Like it or not, Right now_

Tsukushi slid down to the ground carefully and hugged Tsukasa tightly, her face flush with excitement and adrenaline… "Thank you…" she whispered before kissing him. "I love you."

"And I love you."

The band sang a few more songs before their musical ending started and the band left…and the people started to leave also, Tsukasa enveloped Tsukushi to his body to avoid being squash in-between by other people.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

On the road back to Maple Hotel

2:00 am

Tsukasa was driving his sportscar faster than its normal speed limit as if he was on a race while he and Tsukushi both sang to the Linkin Park music on the radio…

_I can't feel, The way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored…_

They both laughed and bang their head sometimes as they sang…

_Time won't heal, This damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored_

Tsukasa looked at his fiancé for a while as they sang to their hearts content, he leaned towards her and kissed her before, "Aishiteru, Kushi…."

Tsukushi smiled, her eyes watering with happiness as she caressed his face…

And then what happened next was unaccountable…

Tsukushi kissed Tsukasa once again and before they knew it, a truck driving as fast as they were was swerving to their direction, Tsukushi's eyes widen… the truck's light hit their faces…

"Tsukasa!"

Light flooded the whole scene the last thing they saw before they left consciousness was each others face…

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

HAH, finally, I finished this chapter, man it's sooo long…anyway, enjoy!

**Added notes:**

**MewMew01, **thanks and here the 'tragedy' hehe, anyway, wow, another chapter coming soon and the much awaited chapter 17!

**Yuki fanatics, **thanks and here's next chapter. If you want some F4 songs, actually I have two of them at the briefcase, feel free to visit it.

It's in yahoo briefcase: **username: **crzy (**underscore)** bttrfly **or was it **

crzy (**underscore**) bttr(**underscore**) fly

**password: **meteor

**PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT THE SEPARATED WORDS HAS UNDERSCORE ON THEM. Thanks and later. Mwah.**


	16. Jealous and Enraged Tsukushi

**ELECTRIK CUCUMBER, **I know right, he's hot, especially with those low-waist cargo shorts, shirtless, and those snobby looks. drools

**MIKO KAGOME ARCHER, **okay, no need to hysteria sheesh they didn't actually die per se…well you'll know what happened after you browse down a little bit.

**SYAO-CHAN, **hi and yeah you're right one of them is going to have an amnesia and don't worry this won't turn out like meteor garden 2, I just copied the one where dao ming si had an accident and yeah…I don't like meteor garden 2 that much because of the amnesia and ye sha…well…don't worry even though it'll be Tsukasa here who'll have amnesia, since I need Tsukushi's character here a lot…especially her fighting spirits…well of course I didn't forget, and hope you didn't too that Tsukushi is a bit of a punkish and bratty here (reminisce chapter one) so you'll see her attitude come in handy. You might even like how this will turn out. Enjoy!

**MARTIAN DOLL, **okay, I know I know, no need to panic…well…I knew I'll make different hocus once I released that chapter fifteen…so here..to make you all settle down and be calm…they're not dead yet and well…read and find out…hehe…miss yah, girl…

**XYJAH, **hi, I miss yah…and thanks and don't worry, they'll be fine…geez…I'm not that cruel…wink hehe…I just thought that a little drama won't hurt…with a matching action…

**SANCI, **thanks and I hope you're fine now. Enjoy reading.

**JENNYROSES, **hello, I'm updating now… geez whistles I swear this story would take longer than I thought…well, enjoy.

**LITOSWTAZN, **no need to wonder 'coz here's next chappie with a kick!...hehe…you'll see… and might I add a punch too…

**DELI23, **well not as horrible as you think….thanks and enjoy…

**00000000000000**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, only the plot and some minor made up character.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Jealous and Enraged Tsukushi**

**o**

**o**

"_Ai Shiteru, Tsukushi…"_

"_Tsukasa…"_

_Blinding bright lights…_

"_**TSUKASA!"**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

"TSUKASA!" a long-brown haired girl screamed at the top of her lungs as she flung out of her hospital bed. Fear and worries in her eyes. When she found herself alone, she frantically looked around and screamed Tsukasa's name over and over again as tears started to pour from her eyes. "TSUKASA!"

She tried to get up from the bed, not minding when different apparatus that were attached to her started detaching from her skin because of her movements. When she got up, she slid down to the floor just as fast.

She was trying to get up when doctors, nurses, her parents, Shigeru, Yuki, Sakurako, Chinny, Shuichi, and Rui burst inside her private room, the doctors were frantically moving about as they panicked when they didn't see her on the bed while her families' and friends were in tears.

"There she is!" one of the nurse said.

Rui approached her then carried her back to the bed, he hugged her tightly before he let go and stepped back, letting others hugged her.

"What's happening? Why are you all crying?" she asked in bafflement.

"You flat lined, that's why we all came bursting here," the doctor explained. "We thought something bad happened to you since you've been on a coma for a month now."

"A month?" she asked in disbelief.

The doctor nodded, "Yeah, that's why we're afraid that you already give away." He said as he and the nurse set up the apparatus again on her skin.

Tsukushi winced as she felt the tiny pricks from the needles.

"Well," the doctor said after checking her status for a while, "I'll leave you all here but you need to rest later."

"But I just woke up," she whined.

The doctor just gave her a smile then left together with the nurses.

"Oh, Tsukushi!" they all hugged her again, "We're so worried!"

"Hey I'm okay…" then she frowned. "How did you all happen to be here and how come I'm here, I thought I died already?"

"Don't say such nonsense!" Mrs. Lena Makino reprimanded her daughter as a tear escaped her eyes.

"The truck that went off to your lane called an ambulance after the crash, he explained that his truck went out of control which was true based on the investigation and when the doctors and nurse saw your identity with your things, they contacted us and we flew here as soon as we received the call." Mr. Makino explained.

"Where's Tsukasa?" she asked worriedly.

"He's on the room next to yours," Mrs. Makino explained. "Actually, you have an adjoined room."

Tsukushi cried in relief, "Thank god, I-I thought we're going to die…and…and I don't think I could take it if…if he's already…de---" she cut her words, not wanting even to say or think about that possibility.

"Shh…" Shigeru said as she remained on Tsukushi's side.

"He said he loves me before that…that accident happened…" she hiccupped. "And…and…when that truck was about to hit us…he…he covered me with his body…and hugged me tightly…." She cried harder.

All the people at the room felt the same thing that she was feeling. They cried even more, while Rui stood there staring blankly but sadness and worries could be seen in his eyes while Mr. Makino was wiping his eyes from tears.

Just then, the door from the adjoining room opened and it revealed Mr. and Mrs. Doumyouji, Tsubaki, Tsubaki's husband, Shizuka, and the F3. This is the first time Tsukushi saw Mrs. Doumyouji all worried and a bit disheveled.

They walked toward her and hugged her tightly. Tsukushi cried once again.

"Oh, Tsukushi," Tsubaki said. "We almost lose our hope that either one of you are going to wake up."

Tsukushi frowned, "Why? Is Tsukasa alright?" agony and panic rose on her voice.

"Just like you, our son was still in a coma for a month." Mr. Doumyouji said.

"I want to see him." She asked.

"No, Tsukushi, you need to rest first," Soujirou voiced out. "You have to regain your strength."

But Tsukushi didn't listen, she grabbed and took her apparatus out of her and jumped out of her bed, not caring if she fell down on the floor the second time. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"I want to see him!"

Rui walked toward her once again.

She looked at him defiantly, "I want to see him!"

"And so you shall…" Rui said as he carried her to the adjoining room.

"Rui…" Tsubaki called to stop him but he didn't listen.

The others looked as the main door of Tsukushi's room opened once again as the doctor entered with worried eyes, "What happened?"

"Nothing, she just took out the apparatus herself." Akira mumbled, hands on his pocket.

**--**

**At Tsukasa's room…**

When Tsukushi saw the doctor, she slammed the door behind them before looking at Rui, "Arigato."

Rui just nodded.

"Will you lock the doors for me, all of them, after you put me down beside Tsukasa?" she asked pleadingly.

"Sure."

Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa's bed and saw him there, motionless. Her tears fell again as Rui put her beside Tsukasa.

"Why did you help me, Rui?" she asked suddenly.

"I knew that you won't stop unless you see him, so I just did." He shrugged.

Tsukushi nodded before looking back at Tsukasa. Rui locked the doors as he sat on the small living room not far away.

"Tsukasa…" Tsukushi whispered as she caressed his curly hair and handsome pale-face, "Please wake up…I'm here now…wake up…for me.." she cried, her tears falling down on Tsukasa's cheek. "I can't take it if something happens to you…I swear I'll kill myself…"

Rui heard everything she said and his heart went out for the petite woman willing her love to wake up. Something's tugging at his heart, as if he's watching the epic tale of Romeo and Juliet before his very eyes… His heart constrict as sadness reigned on his senses…them..the F3, can't take it too if something happens to Tsukasa…

Tsukushi lowered her head down to Tsukasa's face and kissed him lightly on both cheek then on the lips… she smiled sadly… "Please wake up…how I'd give everything just to see those naughty smile of yours… if only I knew this would happen…I wouldn't have let us go to that concert…Tsukasa…onegai…." tears flowing richly out from her eyes, her tears already blurring her vision. "Please wake up…I Love You…when you wake up…I don't care if we get married sooner than planned…just please…please…wake up…" she cried and cried as her head settled on Tsukasa's chest that was moving slowly.

-

**Outside the adjacent door…**

"Rui, open this door!" Rui could hear almost all of them pounding and yelling at the door, but he remained sitting there and looking blankly, all he was hearing was Tsukushi's anguish tone.

"Rui!" Shizuka called.

But he stayed.

--

**At Tsukasa's bed…**

"Hey, Kasa, remember when you said that when you first saw me at the Casino then, from that moment you started approaching me…" she reminisced with a bitter smile on her lips. "I hated you then, I was so irritated of you always following me around, especially about that engagement…" her fingers trailed on his lips lightly. "Then that days we spent on the island…..thinking back now, it's a bit funny…remember when you gave those many roses for me at school, turning it to heart shape and let Rui play his violin…it was so romantic I'd say yes if you asked me to marry you at that time…" she sighed. "Just wake up…please…well…you do know that you'll have to deal with my voice every single minute from now on, I won't stop talking and talking unless you wake up…"

Rui looked at Tsukushi warmly and adoringly, she looked like an insistent girl waking Tsukasa…and just like her personality, he knew she won't give up… "That's right, Tsukushi, bring him to life…" he muttered silently as he looked at the pair on the bed.

"RUI!" The F2 yelled at the top of their lungs from the other side of the door. "Open up," Akira said, "We swear we won't take Tsukushi out of there!"

Hearing that, Rui walked to the door and opened it slowly. They all entered the room and heard what Tsukushi's saying.

"Wake up, remember that we still have a lot of places to visit…pictures to take…" she whispered as she lowered her head, so that her lips was near his ears as she said the rest of her message. "We'll go to the biggest and grandest church here, we'll ride a canoe, you know, the one that will sail under the bridge with a man singing while sailing the canoe…they said that if a couple went under that bridge and they kiss…they'll live happy forever…" she smiled again as she gave him a kiss. "I know you can hear me, so please, wake up…I'll be waiting here and I'll be always here by your side….if you can hear me…flutter you eyes, smile…whatever…"

"Tsukushi…" Mrs. Makino said. "It's time for you to rest."

"No, mother, I'll stay here, you'll see, he'll wake up….just like me…"

"Go ahead and rest Tsukushi," Yuki said with a smile. "We'll be here looking for him and also for you too…"

Tsukushi shook her head as she wove her arms around Tsukasa's neck. "I'll stay with him."

"I'm sorry, Miss Makino…" the doctor said before injecting a sedative on her.

"Damn you! I'll fucking beat you the moment I wake up!" she threatened the doctor, the F3 and her other friends winced, before Tsukushi went to slumber.

When Soujirou carried Tsukushi back at her room, and when everyone's not looking, one of Tsukasa's hand flexed for a while before it steadied again.

But not very later, they'll find out that Tsukasa was nearing consciousness…

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A Few Hours Later…**

Tsukushi blinked back to consciousness, she fluttered her eyes a few times before she slowly sat up, when she looked around, there was only Shigeru and Yuki chatting at the sofa a few feet away from her bed.

"Yu…ki…" she mumbled, her throat felt dry.

The two young ladies looked up and then hurried toward Tsukushi when they saw her already at the side of the bed obviously attempting to get up again.

"Wa…ter…"

Shigeru hurriedly took a glass and poured some water on it from their wilkins's mineral water stock. at the small fridge.

"Here…" Shigeru offered.

"Thanks." Tsukushi said, she frowned when Yuki took the water from Shigeru and then helped her to hold the water.

Yuki shrugged, "It's obvious that you're still groggy."

"Where's everyone?"

"After you sleep, your parents and Tsukasa's too decided to went to the Maple hotel to rest for a while, Chinny and Shuichi left together to talk to the owner of the PUNK fashion clothes, then Tsubaki, the F3, Sakurako, and Shizuka were at Tsukasa's room," then Shigeru shrugged. "At least they're all there before we left to come here after Tsukasa's took consciousness a while later after you sleep."

And before they could react, Tsukushi jumped down, not caring if she almost crawled her way toward the adjacent door since her body was still a bit shaky because of the sedative.

"Tsukushi!" they ran after her and helped her up as they held her at either side of them before opening the door.

And when they entered the room…

Tsukushi's eyes became misty with happy tears as she saw Tsukasa sitting up and resting his back on his bed's headboard and he was talking with…..Lorie…. and they were talking as if they've never been separated for so long when they were still kids, Lorie talking gaily while Tsukasa listened and smirked, almost fondly. She saw that only the F3 was there except for the two other ladies.

As if with renewed strength, Tsukushi shook her body away from her friends and hurriedly made her way to her fiancé, and without any ceremonials, she flung her body with arms wide apart at Tsukasa…the latter widen his eyes with surprise as Tsukushi's body clamped and connected to his.

"Wha----!"

"Tsukasa! You're finally awake, I'm so happy!" Tsukushi said with tears as she nuzzled her nose and lips to Tsukasa's cheek and neck.

Tsukasa frowned, blushed, and looked confused. Lorie was gaping at the couple like a fish.

"You don't know how I was so frantic when I return to consciousness and you're still not waking up…I love you! If you want we'll get married in this country before we go back home."

The F3, Shigeru and Yuki watched them not very far, Lorie backed away slightly while still gaping.

Tsukushi took the chance when Tsukasa held her by the shoulder, she reached for his face, caressed it before giving him a passionate kiss, giving all her love. After what happened to them, she didn't think she'll ever keep her feelings hidden, all of it from this man, anymore.

But she frowned when Tsukasa sat there in silence and a bit confused as he pried her hands away and looked at her at arms length. "Who are you?"

"?" Tsukushi's mind went blank as she focused on Tsukasa's snobby features with bafflement. She could trace no warmth and recognition from his face.

Tsukushi looked at the F3 frantically, "What's wrong, why can't he remember me!"

"Maybe he's still into shock." Lorie said with a shrug, not hiding her longing for her childhood friend anymore.

Tsukushi looked at the girl she dislike the moment she sniffed her perfume that smelled like deceit when they met almost a month ago, and freeing her emotion, she didn't care anymore for proper decorum and all that, she's known to be different anyway, "Shut up you fur brain! I'm not asking you!"

All eyes looked at the enraged Tsukushi, her eyes obviously flaring with fire.

"I've been hating you the moment Tsukasa introduced you to me!" then she looked at the F3 looking for explanation.

Soujirou shrugged, "We have no idea since he recognize us all, well except for Yuki and Sakurako too."

Then Tsukushi remembered something in annoyance, she was still clinging and straddling the still gaping Tsukasa, though he's veinpop was already visible. "Who are you, onna!" a bit irritated now.

"I'm your fiancé you forgetful oaf!" Tsukushi snapped back, hating the idea of Tsukasa forgetting about her just after he said he loved her. She turned to Soujirou again when Tsukasa shut up and seethed. "Now, get that damn doctor here, he still owe me for injecting me with that vile thing he called sedative!"

Not long after, the doctor came followed by a nurse.

"What's wrong with him, doc? You better answer me strait before I totally kick your ass!" Tsukushi muttered.

"Tsukushi!" Mrs. Makino said, she followed together with her husband and Tsukasa's parent's right behind the doctor. "Calm down, will you?"

Tsukushi just glared.

"Would somebody tell me what the fuck is going on here!" Tsukasa bellowed. Tsukushi settled beside him, not letting go with her clutch of his left arm.

"Calm down, everyone, all the questions would be answer later." The doctor said.

"What the fuck do you know!" both Tsukasa and Tsukushi yelled making everyone sweat dropped. They really are alike.

The two looked at each other before the doctor break their eye contact as he examined Tsukasa.

After a while, the doctor turned to their parents, "I think that Mr. Tsukasa here has a partial amnesia, forgetting his recent memories back when he was only around the people he recognize, that was why he didn't know his new acquaintances…" he explained.

The others nodded.

"So, it's like Tsukasa getting back on his own violent, childish, and warfreak self," Akira mumbled. "Well, I guess, he'll scare the hell out of the Eitoku student once we get back there."

"Shut up, Akira!" Tsukasa yelled.

"See what I mean!"

"Wait," Tsukushi snapped when the doctor went away, happily at that. She looked at Tsukasa as she straddled on his lap once again, "How could you forget me when I'm your fiance and you declared that you love me all the time!"

"Shut up Onna!" he snapped back, his curly hair in cute disarray as he frowned at his friends, "Now explain everything to me? Did I have a fight again somewhere? Broken something? What!"

Tsukushi sighed, she think this won't be solve with her ranting so she tried to calm herself and be reasonable, well maybe only when that stinking Lorie would get the hell out of her vision!

"We're here in Paris to model for PUNK fashion line, you bought a Linkin Park ticket for us to watch and on our way home, you keep on declaring your love for me and kissed me when suddenly a truck hit our car and hugged me before everything went to nothingness…" she shrugged. "So, we're here and you're having an amnesia, which is not acceptable by the way!" she glared at him.

Tsukasa looked at her indignantly, "And you want me to believe that!"

"That's the truth!"

"Well, I don't believe you! I don't have a girlfriend, much less a fiancé. In love? Tsch. That's the most ridiculous lie that I ever heard, and to tell you the truth I don't think I ever met the girl for me yet!" then he looked at his friends. "Are you all tripping on me again!"

Tsukushi felt hurt at his words. But she kept that feeling aside and glared at him again, "Well, I'm so sorry to you but I'm really your fiancé, and you can't do anything about it!" then she stood up, and before she went back to her own room, she glared daggers at Lorie. "And you! Stop sneaking your slutty face in here you whore!" then she walked out with head held high. Tsukasa almost looked at her admiringly, and who said he still didn't met his match.

While Lorie was frozen with shock. The Tsukushi she' was seeing now was way too different from the Tsukushi she met a month ago…

At the other room….after Tsukushi slammed the door shut, she slid down the floor and covered her face with both of her hands as she sniffed and cried.

**At Tsukasa's room…**

When Lorie felt like she was straining her welcome, she decided to leave. Then, Rui shoved a copy of a magazine and newspaper at the surprised Tsukasa who was chatting with the F2 while Rui went back to his seat at the sofa and stared at nothingness.

Tsukasa picked up the magazine and the newspaper that was thrown at him. His eyes widened with surprise seeing the article about him and the girl who insisted his fiancé. There was a photo of them walking out of the airport and he was hugging her protectively. The article was about them arriving and then below it was a picture of the concert she was talking about while she was sitting on top of his shoulder and to another man's also, then a picture of the crash, and an article about it.

After reading and looking at the picture from the newspaper, he took the magazine and saw them together at the front cover…at the lower right corner said that _"Billionaire couple, Tsukasa and Tsukushi, strike a pose as the new model for PUNK's new line of clothing…"_

Tsukasa looked around his friends, "So…..she's really my fiancé and she's not lying…"

"Give the man a price…" Akira said wryly.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Well they were revived.**

**Added Notes:**

**MewMew01: **like I said, they're alive but not without a problem, expect a bit messy love.

**Meteor: **you're right and see this chapter and you'll know then some more stuff would be coming next chappie and expect Lorie to mess their love a bit.


	17. Shut Up!

**miko kagome archer,** **sakura tenshi. angel of love, princessugar, mariel, i-smiles-u, sanci, animelover, ** **youkoforever, xyjah, **of course they're not dead….hehehe…though the temptation of ending it there was really interesting, it's like a scene on a tragic movie where a happy couple died like that….but I followed the true storyline anyway (shrugs). **delia, ikari, dreaminglilmariel.**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, only the plot.

**-**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Shut Up!**

**-**

**-**

A week later, Tsukasa's doctor gave a go signal to Mr. and Mrs. Doumyouji that he could leave the hospital already and just return for a check up.

Tsukushi on the other hand left the hospital a week earlier than her fiancé but she made sure to visit him almost everyday, to Tsukasa's annoyance.

"Haaaa……I'm glad I finally left that hospital," Tsukasa declared soothingly to the F3 after he entered his private suite at the Maple Hotel in Paris. "You guys know I hated places like that," he grimaced before he dropped himself on a plush seat at the living area.

"Yeah, we know," Soujirou said after dropping one of Tsukasa's bags on the floor and settled on a long couch. Akira sat also while Rui went near the huge window overlooking the whole city below them.

"You're still acting like a kid, Tsukasa," Lorie muttered from the main door as she entered, she was carrying some of Tsukasa's stuff too. After putting it aside, she walked toward him and sat next to him. "Hmm…maybe I should order us some foods so you could drink some of your medicine."

"I'm fine."

"But Tsukasa---"

Lorie's words were cut short when Shigeru, Sakurako, Yuki, and Tsukushi came out from the room (Tsukasa and Tsukushi's) and walked toward the new comer.

"Kasa! You're here already! Nobody told me you were already coming out of the hospital." Tsukushi said excitedly with a big smile and ran toward her fiance. She tugged Lorie away from him and she settled on Tsukasa's lap and gave him a kiss. "I missed you!"

"We just want to surprise you, Tsukushi." Akira winked at her.

Tsukasa sighed as he rested his back on the couch, at least he knew who this clinging girl on him even though he still has amnesia, but he still can't believe that he actually took a fiancé! Him? Tsukasa Doumyouji….. he used to like Lorie, right???? What happened anyway?

"What are you doing here?" he asked Tsukushi flatly with a frown.

"I'm staying here with you."

"What!? Don't you have a room for yourself?" Tsukasa's brow furrowed. Why was she staying with him when he valued his privacy and he hated anyone monitoring him?

Tsukushi pouted, "But you're the one who insisted it in the first place?"

Tsukasa pushed her slightly off him as he stood and pace the room for a while, he met Lorie's eyes, "And you? Where were you before? I mean, Soujirou told me something about you leaving Japan."

Lorie smiled sweetly, "Remember that my family moved here back when we were still in gradeschool."

"Damn, I forgot." He muttered, "That's why we never----"

"Obviously, you have amnesia, remember?" Akira cut Tsukasa's words or he bet that all hell will break loose when Tsukushi hears it.

"Shut up, Akira!"

"Yeah, yeah…."

Tsukasa glared at his friend before he looked at Tsukushi, "You, I'll ask the front desk to give you your own room," then he turned to his friends. "Let's get something to eat on one of the restaurants downstairs."

Then they left.

Tsukushi was left with her three friends gaping after the F4 and Lorie.

"I can't believe him!" Sakurako muttered.

"Yeah, he's an ass!" Shigeru second the motion.

"And he's breaking my heart!" Tsukushi said in a broken voice as her eyes started to water. "Hear that, he didn't want me here…"

"Oh, Kushi," her friends hugged her for comfort as they gave her reassuring words. "It's just him being his pompous self and you know his twisted personality, it'll be okay…"

Tsukushi sighed, "I hope so."

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Later…**

Tsukushi, her spirit and confidence low, put her things on the room next to Tsukasa that afternoon. She transferred her things gloomily. And as if it's not yet enough, Tsukasa just see her out his suite's door for the last time before he closed it in front of her face.

Tsukushi gave a look of disbelief on the door.

'_How dare he?!'_

Not one to be quiet and just let things slide, Tsukushi marched back on the door and knocked fiercely.

"What?!" Tsukasa growled in irritation after he opened the door slightly.

"Why you---!" Tsukushi narrowed her eyes as she pointed a finger at Tsukasa. "How dare you slammed the door closed in front of me, you baka!!!"

Tsukasa just looked at her bored-ly as he lazily leaned on the side of the opened door. "Is that all?"

Tsukushi glared.

"You see, I have to prepare since I'm going out with my friends."

"What!? You're going out! How dare you!" Tsukushi ranted, her voice getting louder and louder with ferocity. "You just got back from the hospital---"

"I'm fine." Tsukasa rolled his eyes.

"---and this is supposed to be our trip together while we finish the photo shoot for the PUNK collection ad we agreed upon!"

Tsukasa sighed, as if he was dealing with a young girl with tantrums, "Listen, I'll be present at that photo shoot, though I still can't believe how could I ever agreed with that kind of agreement, I'm a Doumyouji after all." Then he looked her over before he smirked. "Or maybe you're just waiting to be kiss goodbye that's why you knock again, ne? Oh well, that could be arranged." Tsukasa said with a lazy smile before he started reaching out for her to kiss her.

With eyes wide with shocked and anger, Tsukushi stepped away from him. Her eyes still narrowing, she said in a calm and silent whisper, "You really don't have to go to the photo shoot if you don't really want to! Just go and have fun together with your friends, it's only my job anyways originally, you just tagged along." And then she started to walked away.

While seeing her back as she walked away from him, Tsukasa suddenly had an aching feeling in his heart, as if goading him to go after her and apologize, but his stubborn side refused what his feelings were telling him. Instead, he shrugged it off and pushed the thought aside as he went back inside his room and slammed the door.

**000**

Just like what Tsukushi declared, she never bothered to ask Tsukasa to continue the photo shoot for PUNK. All she wanted was to finished the job and go home, and maybe forget about that idiotic Tsukasa and have fun, like she used to. Pining over a guy who never even wanted her was not her cup of tea anyway; and when Tsukasa returned to his old self when he already remember her, then she would have her payback, she'll make sure that he won't be off the hook easily! She'll make him grovel on her feet!

Tsukushi was given a new partner for the shoot. She was paired with a handsome, green-eyed man, his ash-blond hair was shoulder length in shaggy cut, and his lips were so kissable. He looked so adorable. At first she thought she was having a photo shoot with Orlando Bloom, but later she found out that he was only his look alike and his name is Renz. But still, he was very handsome!

At the moment, they were having a photo shoot for some punk-goth clothes. And just like before, they have an outside shoot. And they were in the middle of the garden, they were posing in the huge water fountain, that was why they were a bit wet. Renz was kneeling and looking up passionately at Tsukushi, with those wet look, and Tsukushi was straddling him as she cradled his face to her hands as if to kiss him.

Tsukushi's concentration went off for a while when she saw from the corner of her eyes the F4 and the girls appeared on the set, and Tsukasa, oh kami, he was glaring at her accusingly, as if she has done something wrong.

Tsch.

Tsukushi snorted. _Who was he to accuse me?! When he has that beyatch clinging to his side!_

On the other hands, she could hear her friends gushing over her partner. Just to spite Tsukasa more, she made sure that she clung to Renz more than necessary. Especially when they changed their position a bit. They looked more passionate and their lips already touching, as if they're in some kind of a tragic love story in a goth/punk-ish way.

They were about to _really kissed_ when she heard Tsukasa said something about taking a break for awhile, as if he called the shots! She looked at his direction to give him a glare but he was already looking away and talking to her friend Chinny as they were discussing something with the photographer and the handler of the shoot.

She thanked Renz when he helped her out off the fountain since her dressed was really soaked and it was heavier than she imagined. She was still talking and joking and laughing with Renz when Tsukasa pulled her after excusing her from Renz.

"What's your problem?!" she automatically snapped, that was what she decided to treat Tsukasa everytime he tried to approach her or talk to her.

"You're my fiancé and you're acting as if you're…"

"What? Acting like what?!" she snapped as she cut him off. "Stop lecturing me since you have no right!" then she started walking away.

Tsukasa grabbed her arms and hauled her back, "You really like flirting with that guy?"

"It's my work Tsukasa, and stop acting so righteously when you have that stupid bitch clinging at your side!"

"You're jealous?" he frowned.

"Hah! What an ego you have!? Look at Renz, he's way cuter than you especially with those sparkling green eyes." Then she smiled dreamily, to taunt Tsukasa more.

"Maybe I'll let his eyes remove!"

Tsukushi glared at him. "You're an impossible brat! Maybe you and Lorie really belong together! I'm soooo grateful that I didn't have to put up with you any longer! Excuse me, I'll say my good wishes to Lorie." And then she stomped away.

But before she could say something to Lorie, Tsukasa was already after her trail, and he dragged her again, and now out of the shooting scene and to the changing room, then he locked themselves inside.

"Tsukasa!" Tsukushi protested.

"We need to talk!"

"I don't wanna talk to you or see your face at all! Why are you and the others here anyway? And why don't you just go back to Japan and then rule over Eitoku once again like a bully that you are!" she snapped. She hated saying those words to him, but if he can't remember her then it's better if he hated her. At least he'll remember her as the woman who annoyed him, rather than not knowing her at all.

"You're my fiancé, right? It's just right for me to look after you."

"Out of obligation!" she snapped. "Please, cut it out. I can take care of myself. And I don't want to see your face anyway so just leave me alone. And that word "fiancé" is meaningless anyway, so forget it!" and then she took the ring off her finger and gave it to him.

Tsukushi gasped and stepped back a little when she saw Tsukasa's demeanor as he looked up at her again. He looked dangerous.

"Scared?" Tsukasa smirked.

Tsukushi snorted, just to let him know she's not, even though she really is.

"Why are you saying those words when back at the hospital you declared your love to me and that you'll marry me, and now, why are you detracting your words?"

"You really are a selfish bastard! You want me to be with you, and yet you also want that Lorie?! Are you crazy! Bastard! I won't put up with it!"

"So you're really jealous."

"That's not true!" she lied.

Tsukasa reached out for her but she backed away as she shook her head. "Unless you really remember me, then there's no connection between us, and that means, leave me alone."

"You are stubborn."

"I always am. I am Tsukushi Makino, after all. So, now, let me out of here, my photo shoot would be continuing any time now."

"You like that Renz guy?"

"None of your business!"

"I'll let it be my business."

"Shut up Tsukasa, and leave him alone! We're professionals here, and we don't need a bully like you here!" she yelled as she pushed her way out of the changing room.

**0000**

Tsukushi could feel every stare and glare that Tsukasa was darting at her as the photo shoot progresses. As they changes clothes, and as those clothes were becoming more revealing; and their poses becoming more intimate. Tsukushi bet that if Tsukasa's glares and stares were deadly, then she and Renz would probably be dead by now.

"Okay beautiful people, one last pose. And make it hot!" the photographer announced.

Tsukushi saw from the corner of her eye, when they were about to change their pose, that it looks like Tsukasa was ready to beat the crap out of the photographer named Denny, especially when he heard the last sentence that Denny said.

But just in case, she send a warning glare towards Tsukasa.

**00000**

**Okay, after a year (or more) of waiting, I give you, dear readers, the 17****th**** chapter of show me love….**


	18. Heart's Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own hyd. (I so **LOVE** Jun Matsumoto!!!!) tee-hee.

-

**Chapter Eighteen: **Heart's Confrontation

-

After packing up from the photo shoot, Tsukushi was ready to go. She was planning on joining her friend Chinny and her boyfriend Shuuchi for some snack but it looked like it would never happened after all.

She just finished packing her stuff and was on her way to carry it when Tsukasa burst inside her dressing room.

"Tsukasa!"

Without a word, he took her stuff and carried it himself.

"Tsukasa!" she hollered, without a choice, she followed him. And they ended up on the parking lot and Tsukasa was putting her things at the backseat of his red sportscar. "What the heck are you doing?" she asked with a curious frown.

Tsukasa looked at her, bored, as if it wasn't obvious for her what he was doing. "I carry your stuff to put it in my car."

"I know that," her arms akimbo. "Why?"

"I'm already here and we're going the same way." He shrugged.

Tsukushi raised her brow. Even with amnesia, Tsukasa was sure hard press with telling the truth because of his pride.

"Chinny and the others are also going on the same way. And I didn't say that I'm going back to the hotel already. Besides, you didn't ask me if I have a car with me or not."

"Do you?" Tsukasa suddenly asked.

"None."

"So why press the fucking matter?"

"I'm just asking why? And please stop cursing?"

Tsukasa grabbed his hair from irritation. All he wanted to do was to take his fiancé away as much distance as possible from that Renz guy. Is that too much to ask?! Why was he being questioned by Tsukushi like this anyway? Was he doing something out of his natural character?

He glared at her. "I will curse as I please. And why are you asking about my motives why I want to take you back to the hotel with me? You're my fiancé, so there's nothing wrong with that. Why, do you have any plans with that Renz guy that was why you don't want to come with me, is that it?" his tone of voice became angrier and edgier. "Do you two have plans that he'll be escorting you back to the hotel after you went out? Is that why you don't want to go back with me?" his eyes narrowing every second.

And Tsukushi could tell he was near from snapping and being violent.

She sighed. Why was she the one who always has to give in? Not that she minds it, it was just that, Tsukasa would always has his way no matter what.

"Tsukasa, it's not like that. You're the one who threw me out of our hotel suite and you're the one who backed me to a corner and now you have the gall to accused me of such things?! How could you? I'm only thinking that maybe since you still don't really remember me then you don't want me around or I don't have to be near you every time like before." She shrugged.

Tsukasa was staring at her.

"It really hurts me knowing that it seems you no longer needed me. When way back before the accident, we're inseparables. And so I thought, you needed space now that you have an amnesia." She pouted. "And besides, it seems that you're more comfortable hanging around with that long lost ex-crush friend of yours."

"Lorie."

"Who cares!" she snorted. Then she met his stare. "Anyway, I had plans with Chinny and her boyfriend Shuuichi after the photo shoot, but since you've very obviously already let them know that I'm coming with you, then what are we waiting for?" she went to the passengers side and hopped in.

Tsukasa went to the drivers' side. "I thought you don't want to come with me?"

"Maybe yours and my thoughts are very different."

"About what you said before about the separation of our suite and the thing about Lorie…"

"Oh please, I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna go back to the hotel and rest."

"Just to make it clear, I know that you're my fiancé. Rui made it a point to me. He forced me to read all the articles about us. And Lorie is a longtime friend whom I used to adored, nothing much."

"Fine."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Whatever you wanted to say. What you feel like saying."

"Oh yeah," Tsukushi shifted from her seat so she could face Tsukasa. "Fine." And then she started her litany. "Well, even if you already has an idea that I'm your fiancé, that's still not counted since it was like others just force that information on you for the fact of knowing it but truthfully, inside you, it really doesn't mean anything because you have an amnesia, that means you've forgotten all about me. So yeah, I won't accept that kind of incomplete feelings from you. I want some passion, love, and adoration that you were always giving me and showering me way back before the accident. Back then, I am the apple of your eyes. You easily get mad whenever someone you think was trying to hurt me. Unless you have that kind of feelings for me again, then just you knowing for a fact that I'm your fiancé mean nothing to me." She shook her head sadly. "Admit it or not, I know and I could tell that your memories and feelings right now are all from the past, that was why you once again 'thinks' that you have feelings for Lorie. If I'm not telling the truth then why do you prefer to spend time with her than with me together with the other F4? Or you could have at least asked me to come along whenever you guys go out. But you didn't. That just means that right now, I'm still not that important to the 'you' right now." Tsukushi sighed. "Now, why did you suddenly decided to bring me back to the hotel? Is it just because you think it's your duty as being my fiancé?"

"No dammit! I really got pissed off seeing you with that guy!" Tsukasa hissed while blushing a bit.

Tsukushi smiled a little. "You were jealous?!"

"I'm not!" Tsukasa frowned. "If you don't want to go with me then get out!"

Tsukushi caressed Tsukasa's face, as if clearing the frown from his face. "Baka! How could I not go with you when earlier you looked like you were about to explode from anger because of your jealousy, and now you want me to get out?! I'm sure if I do that, somebody else would suffer the consequence of my actions. So drive away Mr. Doumyouji, don't let me feel guilty for that poor fellow, whoever he is that cross your path innocently, that you're supposed to hit if I don't come with you right now." She said, now a bit in amusement. She even moved a bit to lightly brush her lips to his.

Tsukasa grinned before starting the car.

**0000**

Tsukushi frowned when Tsukasa was still not moving from his spot near the door of her suite. She looked at him after opening her door. "Something you still want to say?"

And yes indeed, Tsukasa looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't say it out loud. He look at the open door and then to Tsukushi, he took a deep breath and started to say; "Listen, I just thought that maybe we should---"

"Oh, Tsukasa! You're here already."

Whatever he was about to say was cut off when Lorie suddenly burst out from his own suite. Loud music were blaring from inside.

Tsukushi gave him an accusing glare.

"It's not what you think!" Tsukasa suddenly burst out. Not wanting Tsukushi to think whatever she was thinking with that look on her face. She was looking at him as if he did something wrong.

"How could you know what I'm thinking?!" she drastically took a couple of her bags from Tsukasa and just threw it inside her suite.

"Soujirou and the others are inside too, I told them that they're welcome to hang out at my suite."

"Yeah," Tsukushi just nodded her head, eyeing Lorie who was now holding Tsukasa's arm, almost like _she_ was _the_ girlfriend. Her eyes twitched.

And as if the whole tension was not yet enough, Soujirou snuck out of the room, his face has traces of lipstick. What he said was an added fire to the current situation. "Oi, Kasa, the ladies that came with Lorie are already inside, they're excited to meet in person the infamous Tsukasa Doumyouji." Then he chuckled, and when he noticed Tsukushi, he coughed and said some lame excuse and went back inside. He knew that Tsukushi would probably kill him later.

Tsukasa sighed harshly, things were getting worse by the second. He shook Lorie's hands away from his arm and walked towards his fiancé. "Tsukushi, it's not what---"

BAM!

Tsukushi just slammed the door shut in front of his face. And he could almost feel the impact of it.

**0000**

**Okay….here's a new chapter for you guys. Sorry for the long wait but well…can't help it when ideas not popping up in a writer's head, eh. I mean, it's hard to really sort out the scenes and events that I wanted to put on my chapter, so that's why most of the time it's taking me so long.**

**So! Talk about bad timing for tsukasa eh….hehehehe…**

**And a bit of news for you….did you guys already watched **Hana Yori Dango Jdrama season 1 and 2 starring my beloved Jun-kun:p **well, anyway, the news is, next year 2008 there will be a hana yori dango 3!!!!! Eeeeeeeeee!!!!! Okay, yeah, a 3****rd****, BUT…it won't be a series, it'll be a movie format! Talk about wedding scenes, eh. Hope there won't be so much trouble ahead of them OR maybe they'll gonna do the special edition where Tsukushi was lost in Paris and Tsukasa saved her from a criminal… anyway, we'll see.**

**Until then…you can jump and shout with joy like me!**


End file.
